Strange Currencies
by Mayra Anyway
Summary: Nessie se vê diante das mudanças de se tornar uma adolescente e por fim em uma jovem mulher, como ela vai lidar com o seu novo e estranho sentimento por Jacob? E como Jacob reagirá enquanto ele vê Nessie crescer? - FIC TRADUZIDA - autora: verseseven
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Currencies**  
Autora: verseseven

Tradução: anyway2010

* * *

Nessie se vê diante das mudanças de se tornar uma adolescente e por fim uma jovem mulher, como ela vai lidar com o seu novo e estranho sentimento por Jacob? E como Jacob reagirá enquanto ele vê Nessie crescer?

**Nota da autora:** Tenho que ser honesta. Qando li pela primeira vez Breaking Dawn fiquei muito chateada com Renesmee. Fechei o livro e me recusei a ler o resto até meses depois. Foi até assistir ao filme Breaking dawn que Renesmee ficou meio que humanizada pra mim. Fiquei curiosa sobre como seria o seu "final feliz".

Fiquei obcecada pra escrever esta história e já tenho pelo menos 30 capítulos escritos. Eu nunca desenvolvi uma história e publiquei, então é uma coisa nova que estou tentando. E também não sou nenhuma "expert" em Jacob e Nessie. Estou tentando manter as histórias deles o mais real possivel, mas posso errar em alguns detalhes aqui e alí.

Esta história é classificada M pela linguagem e tema maduro. Mas, não chegaremos até lá por um tempo pois Nessie está crescendo. Obrigada a _JamesRamsey_ e _ShynaMends_ pela pré-leitura!

Por favor me digam o que acharam!

* * *

**Sumário:** Todos os personagens publicamente conhecidos, características, etc. são de propriedade dos seus respectivos proprietários. Os personagens originalmente escritos aqui e a trama são de propriedades desta autora. A autora não está associada de nenhuma forma com os proprietários, criadores ou produtores de nenhuma franquia midiática. Não se pretende infrigir nenhum direito autoral. Agradecimentos e crédito a Stephenie Meyer por sua criatividade e sua forma de contar histórias.

**Nota da tradutora:** Essa fanfic foi traduzida com autorização da autora **_V_e_rseseven_**. Todos os reviews postados serão repostados e traduzidos para a língua inglesa na página da publicação original. Lembrando que a tradução e interpretação de certas expressões foram adaptadas para a nossa língua para aproximar a nossa realidade linguística.

**_Translator note: This fanfic was translated with author's authorization - Verseseven. All reviews posted will be translated in english in the original fanfic page. The translation and interpretation of certain expressions were adapted to portuguese to give a proximity to the portuguese language._**

* * *

Depois que testemunhas se reuniram e de quase ser massacrada pelos Volturi, a vida voltou ao normal na minha família. Bem, isso não é totalmente verdade. Ninguém chega tão perto da morte sem ser afetado por isso. Havia uma grande probabilidade de que os Volturi retornariam para nos desafiar novamente. Claro que minha família já tinha enfrentado a morte e sobrevivido...renascidos como vampiros. Eles eram fortes e bravos, mas viveriam, agora, mais do que nunca, com muito mais cautela do que antes.

Eu era um bebê quando tudo aconteceu e o confronto nunca foi discutido abertamente. Mas, com o tempo, observando e ouvindo, eu sabia que as coisas eram diferentes. Anos antes de nascer nossa família mudava-se a cada quatro ou cinco anos. Pelo fato de serem imortais e para manter o segredo de sua veradeira natureza (serem vampiros) não era sábio ficar em um lugar por muito tempo. No entanto, minha familia decidiu permanecer em Forks, mesmo que para o mundo lá fora os Cullens tinham oficialmente se mudado.

Não tenho certeza porque ficamos. Parcialmente acho que era porque queriam um ambiente familiar controlado em que eu pudesse crescer. Eu era metade-humana, metade-vampira. Não existem muitas criaturas como eu. Enquanto minha mente e corpo desenvolvia rapidamente, eu era meio que um experimento científico em andamento. Meu avô e meu pai tinham muito cuidado em me fazer sentir confortável e eu não reclamava, mas todo mês fazia exames físicos que nem sempre tinha ânimo em fazer. Eu era pesada, medida, cutucada e sondada, colhia sangue e tirava raios-x. Depois, minha avó e tia Rosalie sempre me levavam pra tomar sorvete.

Eu amava minha família. E mesmo que eu fosse uma criatura incomum e todos nós fôssemos uma família incomum, não conseguiria imaginar alguém ter uma infãncia melhor do que a minha. Eu quase nunca estava sozinha. Passar o tempo sempre juntos parecia ser a linguagem da minha família.

Pela manhã eu passava tempo com minhas tias. Tia Alice nunca cansa de me vestir como se fosse sua própria boneca, e para sua sorte, eu adorava. Tia Rosalie e eu somos bem próximas, ela ama pentear meu cabelo e tira milhares de fotografias de nós juntas. Tio Emmett e eu dividimos o gosto por competição e eu amo apostar corrida com ele pela floresta. Às vezes eu ganho, mas eu sei que foi só porque ele me deixou ganhar.

Vovô trabalha alguns dias por semana em um hospital em Seattle, mas ele e o tio Jasper tomavam conta da minha educação. Algumas horas todos os dias eram devotados no aprendzado da Matemática, Ciência, Línguas, Filosofia, História, Literatura e outras matérias. Tudo era fascinante pra mim, e tio Jasper e o Vô eram ótimos professores.

Embora preferisse caçar com o resto da família, vovó insistiu que me alimentasse de comida humana ao menos uma vez na semana. Odiava o gosto disso, mas eu gostava passar um tempo com a vó . Depois do jantar nós frequentemente nos sentávamos juntas e ela me contava histórias da família - os lugares que viveram, as pessoas que conheceram.

Claro que, as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida eram os meus pais. Eu adorava passar tempo com o resto da família, mas minha parte favorita do dia eram as noites quando nos três nos aconchegávamos em minha cama e eu caía no sono ao som da voz da minha mãezinha lendo uma história de dormir. De vez em quando pegava meus pais me olhando, então trocando um sorriso afetuoso entre si. Eu os adoro e ele me adoram.

Eu me sentia amada e feliz.

Tinha também o Jacob. Ele não era um membro da família, mas não podia imaginar minha vida sem ele. Ele era...Jacob...e ele sempre estava lá pra mim. De alguma forma nós tinhamos mais em comum do que eu tinha com o resto da minha família. Jacob parecia me entender de um jeito que nem meus pais entendiam. Ele sabia quando eu precisava de uma boa risada ou quando precisava de um tempo sozinha. A gente divide uma conexão estranha.´Às vezes penso se ele pode ler minha mente igual o papai.

Com o passar dos anos, enquanto eu crescia, diferenças sutis foram surgindo.

Um dia, do nada, comecei a chamar mamãe de "mãe", acho que ela sentiu um pouco, pois o papai continuou sendo "papai". Então, eu enjoei de tomar sorvete e ao invés disso queria ir ao shopping (Tia Alice se juntou a nós para esses passeios). E, claro, o meu relacionamento com Jacob mudou.

Era verão, nós estávamos em First Beach em La Push. Eu via Jacob todos os dias, mas sábado era nosso dia especial quando era somente nós dois. Era um dia raro, ensolarado, e nos perguntávamos se a água estava morna o suficente para nadar. Já vi Jacob sem a camisa um milhão de vezes, mas não sei por que neste dia foi diferente. Era como se estivesse vendo Jacob com novos olhos. Notei seus músculos, o jeito que a água escorria pelo seu peito, o jeito que ele sorria pra mim. Fez meu coração bater mais rápido e minha barriga embrulhar de nervosismo.

Jacob percebeu que eu o estava olhando e corei pela primeira vez na minha vida e rapidamente virei o meu rosto. Eu estava sentada na praia e ele correu da água, sentou se jogando ao meu lado.

"O que é que foi?" ele perguntou, me dando sua mão pra que eu a pegasse.

Normalmente, preferia mostar as pessoas o que estava pensando ao invés de falar. Através do simples toque na pele eu podia projetar meus pensamentos na mente deles. Quando fui crescendo, minha familia me encorajava a falar na maior parte do tempo. Tia Rosalie disse que quando eu estiver totalmente amadurecida podia sair e viver entre humanos; eu não podia usar minha habilidade entre eles, entao podia já ir me acostumando a falar igual a todo mundo. E também, minha mãe disse que era um pouco rude. Estar com Jacob era diferente de estar com minha família. Ele me deixava ser quem eu era. Com ele, eu não era um projeto de ciência ou neta, filha ou sobrinha. Eu era Nessie.

Mas de jeito nenhum ia dizer pra Jacob que pela primeira vez tinha notado seu corpo de maneira diferente. Era muito embaraçoso.

Olhei pra ele, sorri tímida, e dei de ombros. Ele me olhou com um olhar curioso e baixou sua mão.

"A água 'tá uma delícia. Quer nadar?"

De repente me senti envergonhada na minha roupa de banho. Era um maiõ modesto, mas sentia meu corpo tão sem graça comparado com o de Jacob e seu...corpo. Fiquei vermelha de novo. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Aposta corrida até as rochas?" exclamei, levantando e correndo até a água.

Jacob veio correndo atrás de mim. "Tenha cuidado, Ness!"

Mergulhei dentro das enormes ondas e comecei a nadar em direção da formação rochosa que estavam a meio quilômetro da costa. Normalmente tinham surfistas, mas nessa manhã o mar estava surpreendemente vazio. Jacob logo me alcançou e tentou chamar minha atenço, mas continuei nadando em frente determinada.

Ser metade vampira tinha suas vantagens. Mesmo com o mar agitado e com muitas ondas, nadar ficava fácil. Quando alcancei as rochas comecei a escalar.

"Não, Renesmee, não," Jacob gritou. "É perigoso."

Olhei por cima do ombro. "Deixa de ser ridículo. Sou metade vampira. E também...você não manda em mim!" Arrependi assim que terminei de falar. Nunca tinha falado com Jacob desse jeito e soei tão besta.

Jacob alcançou o topo antes que eu e esticou o braço pra me puxar. Recusei sua ajuda.

"Acho que você ganhou," murmurei, olhando pra ele. Fiquei surpresa em ver mágoa em seu rosto e isso me desarmou. Normalmente ele faz igual o tio Emmett toda vez que me vence em alguma coisa.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa pra te deixar chateada?" Ele perguntou.

Suspirei. Jacob sempre, sempre foi tão gentil e carinhoso. Odiava ver que minha grosseria o fez sentir como se ele tivesse feito algo de errado. Balancei um não com a cabeça.

"Não, só estou me sentindo estranha. Foi mal."

'Preocupação' apareceu escrito na cara dele. "A gente devia te levar pra casa então."

Virei os olhos, meio irritada. "Não estou doente.". Olhei pra baixo, pra água. "Você acha que a água aqui é funda pra pular?"

"De jeito nenhum você vai pular, menina".

"Eu não sou menina!" Gritei, surpresa com meu tom de voz. Voltei, pronta para me atirar da rocha, mas ao invés disso Jacob me segurou em seus braços. Aninhou meu corpo contra o seu, cobrindo minha cabeça em sua mão enorme, e então pulou.

Foi adrenalina pura, não só a queda livre mas estar tão perto de Jacob. Ele já me abraçou uma mil vezes durante minha vida toda, mas desta vez foi diferente. Eu percebia mais o quão grande ele era, como sentia sua pele contra a minha, como estava segura e acolhida quando ele estava por perto.

Prendi minha respiração quando atingimos a água e dentro de segundos subimos pra superfície. Segurei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Jacob e ele envolveu seus braços na minha cintura. Ele estava sorrindo, mas com um ar de ironia.

"Sabia que...sua mãe pulou do alto de um pico uma vez, mais ou menos desse jeito," falou, enquanto a gente flutuava na água.

"Ela pulou? Por quê?"

"Cabe a ela te contar essa história, mas na época ela estava meio que buscando emoções fortes. Voc~e 'tá virando uma caçadora de emoções, Nessie?"

Jacob estava me segurando forte e meu olhar alternava entre os seu e sua boca. Eu estava em meu sexto ano de existência, e em breve alcançaria minha maturidade. Esses pensamentos estranhos preenchiam minha cabeça me deixavam tonta. Como será que seria beijar Jacob do jeito que a tia Rosalie beijava o Tio Emmett? O quão o emocionante seria isso?

Senti suas m os me soltarem levemente, mas não inteiramente e imediatamente percebi que tinha projetado todos os meus pensamentos.

Empurrei Jacob pro lado e sa nadando de volta pra costa.

"Nessie, espera. Quer falar sobre isso?"

Eu ia morrer de humilhação. Não! Nós conversávamos sobre tudo, então era normal que ele perguntasse, mas não queria discutir seja lá o que for o que eu estivesse sentindo por Jacob com Jacob. Por mais estranho que pareça, não sentia que esse sentimento fosse errado, mas com certeza era...estranho. Precisava falar sobre isso, mas não com ele.

Ignorando Jacob, procurei chegar na praia antes que ele. Peguei minha toalha pra me cobrir e quando reconheci de longe as três pessoas, respirei aliviada.

Salva pelos lobos!

"Embry, Claire, Seth!" acenei e corri até eles animada.

"Vocês estão aqui? Legal!" Seth exclamou. "O tempo 'tá tão bom que pensamos em vir fazer um boogie boarding." Levantou sua prancha. "Quer tentar?"

Concordei. "Parece legal!"

"A gente quer fazer uns castelos de areia, não é Clairebear?" acrescentou Embry. A menininha sorriu e girou sua pazinha pra frente e pra trás.

Eu e Claire já brincamos juntas, mas cresci tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente. Ainda sim somos amigas.  
"Parece divertido também. Que bom que vocês estão aqui."

Eles não tinham ideia de como eu estava feliz. Não queria falar com Jacob sobre meus sentimentos com outras pessoas por perto.

Assim que Jacob se juntou a nós senti sua mão no meu ombro, dei um passo frente pegando mão de Claire.

"Vamos brincar," falei urgente pra ela. Ela sorriu e juntas corremos pra perto da água.

Jacob e os meninos conversavam ao longe enquanto fazia castelos de areia com a Claire. Sempre soube da matilha e de Jacob ser um lobo. Uma vez, quando era bem novinha, fiz Jacob fingir ser meu cachorrinho. Joguei um pedaço de pau e o fiz pegar. Minhas tias e tios riram e riram e riram, mas meus pais vieram e mandaram que eu parar. Não entendia o que era tão engraçado ou errado, nós estávamos apenas nos divertindo.

Enquanto crescia, começava a passar mais tempo com o bando e entendi que Jacob não era um cachorrinho. Ele era um protetor, Ele e seus irmãos foram criados para proteger a tribo...de vampiros. Quando entendi isso, perguntei pro jacob se ele me odiava porque eu era metade vampira. Ele ficou chocado e me sentou no seu colo e contou que me amava e nunca poderia me odiar. Ele explicou que havia um tratado entre minha família e os Quileutes. Nós somos amigos e sempre seremos. Minha família era tranquila, mas haviam outros vampiros que não eram tão bonzinhos. O trabalho da matilha era o de protejer a tribo desses vampiros. Então, Jacob me beijou na bochecha e me senti muito melhor.

Nosso dia na praia terminou sendo bem bacana. Com os outros lá pude relaxar e deixar de ser tão boba. Seth me ensinou o 'boogie board' e quando Jacob se juntou a nós, eu o recebi jogando uma água nele e isso quebrou a tensão entre nós. Ele deu aquele sorriso e começou a brincar de me dar caldos.

Quando o sol se pôs fomos para casa de Sam e Emily pra jantar. Observava Jacob enquanto a gente jantava. Ele sempre comia muito e durante refeições como essa quando todos os irmãos estavam juntos, ele parecia estar mais feliz. Jacob passava a maior parte do tempo na minha casa tambem, mas estar aqui com sua tribo ele parecia ficar mais confortavel. Fico feliz quando Jacob está feliz.

Era quase meia noite quando Jacob e eu deixamos a casa e saímos de volta pra casa dele. Casualmente, ele colocou um braço envolta dos meus ombros e eu me aconcheguei nele. Estava cuidadosa para nao projetar meus pensamentos e não deixar ele saber como gostava ficar assim pertinho dele.

Jacob bocejou. "Ness, você se importa em ficar na minha casa esta noite? Posso te levar pra casa pela manhã ."

Mais tempo com Jacob? Sim, por favor.

"A gente devia ligar pra meus pais e perguntar?"

Ele concordou e puxou seu celular do bolso e me deu. Meus pais estavam sempre juntos, eles eram inseparáveis e obcecados um com o outro, mas intencionalmente disquei o número da minha mãe. Sabia que ela gostava do Jacob mais do que meu pai. Ela respondeu no primeiro toque.

"Hey, Jake. Está trazendo Renesmee pra casa agora?"

"Mãe, sou eu. Tudo bem se eu ficar com Jacob e tio Billy esta noite?"

Não sei porque fiz questão de mencionar o tio Billy.

"Claro, meu amor. Mas você vai vir pra casa amanhã cedo, certo?" Minha mãe parecia ansiosa. "Seu check up amanhã ."

Que beleza. A coisa que mais gosto nesse mundo. "Okay," suspirei desligando o telefone sem dizer tchau.

"Ela disse não?" Jacob perguntou, surpreso.

"Ela disse sim."

"Então porque a cara amarrada?" ele fez direitinho a cara que fiz.

Não consegui ficar séria. "Tenho exame físico amanhã . Odeio isso."

Jacob apertou meu ombro. "Quer que eu vá com você ?" Seguro sua mão e tudo."

Meus olhos brilharam. "Você iria, Jake?" enrosquei meus braços nele e abracei apertado. "Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Você é o melhor."

"Qualquer coisa por você , menina," ele sussurrou, me abraçando de volta.

Novamente, queria lembrá-lo de que eu não era uma menina, mas não estava a fim de brigar. Jacob sempre me fazia sentir bem e se ele vai estar comigo amanhã então não vai ser tão ruim assim.

Tio Billy estava dormindo quando chegamos em casa. Jacob olhou de relance pra mim quando ligou a luz do quarto dele. Eu ainda estava com roupa de banho, mas sobre ele usava uma camisa dele e um shortinho que era meu.

"Você quer trocar de roupa?"

Eu fiz que não. "Não, eu 'tô bem."

"Okay, tudo bem," respondeu, pegando um travesseiro da cama e um cobertor da cadeira perto do corredor. "Me fala se precisar de alguma coisa."

Ele foi saindo do quarto.

"Você não vai dormir aqui...comigo?" perguntei. Todas as vezes que dormi na casa dele, nós ficávamos no mesmo quarto. Quando Jacob estava na minha casa, meu pai não deixava.

Jacob se virou. "uh, não, hoje não, linda. É sofalândia pra mim esta noite."

Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha bem rapidinho, então saiu.

Desliguei as luzes do quarto e subi na cama dele. Tinha o cheiro dele e cheirei profundamente. Tudo sobre Jacob me fazia sentir segura. Puxando os lençois sobre mim arrepiei quando lembrei em como tinha mostrado pra ele meus pensamentos da minha vontade de beijá-lo. Isso deve ter assustado ele, e fiquei cheia de preocupação no dano que devo ter causado pra sempre na nossa amizade. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu não queria que nada mudasse entre mim e Jacob! As coisas estavam perfeitas do jeito que eram. Meus sentimentos idiotas arruinaram tudo!

Pela manhã, acordei antes dele. Fui até a sala e ele estava todo esparramado no sofá , seu corpo muito maior do que o espaço que o sofá permitia pra ficar confortável. Ele estava roncando fraquinho e eu fiquei admirando. Ele era...tão gostoso. Calor encheu meu corpo e minha respiração ficou acelerada. Fiquei nervosa, não sabia o porquê.

Eu tinha que sair daqui. Não queria Jacob acordando e me vendo ficar toda babona olhando pra ele desse jeito. Peguei minha sandália e sai sem fazer barulho pela porta da cozinha. Sai em direção da floresta, comecei a correr pra casa. com todas as minhas visitas a La Push, eu sabia o caminho pra casa como a palma da minha mão.

Enquanto corria, notei que esta era a primeira vez que estava sozinha. Primeira vez. Na minha vida inteira.

Era estranho, mas até que gostei.

* * *

Nota da autora: Please review!

Nota da tradutora: Falem se gostaram, vou traduzindo de acordo com a 'audi ncia' e lembrando que republicarei seus reviews em ingl s pra autora =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da autora**: Obrigada a aqueles que estao lendo e dando reviews! :) Vocês são demais!

Obrigada a **ShynaMends** por fazer a pre-leitura deste capitulo.

* * *

Jacob

Desde o momento que olhei para ela, eu estava total e completamente sob o encanto de Renesme. Instantaneamente ela se tornou o meu sol e tudo na atmosfera circulava ao redor dela. Eu estava incondicionalmente ligado a renesmee para sempre.

Não era como se eu tivesse escolhido, mas estava feliz. Muito feliz. Antes do _imprinting_, qualquer felicidade que achava que tinha não era nada comparado em como eu me sentia agora que tinha Nessie. Não podia passar um dia sem falar com ela ou começava a ficar mal, muito mal. Para qualquer um que não soubesse o que o _imprinting_ significava, parecia ser algo meio patético, toda a sua vida dedicada em agradar e proteger alguém. Minhas necessidades não tinham mais tanta importância, Nessie era o meu tudo. E o mais louco disso: não conseguia imaginar minha vida de outra maneira.

Eu mudei completamente. Ainda era o Jacob, mas agora tinha responsabilidades. Nessie era a prioridade número um, mas eu também era o alpha da matilha. Passar o tempo com Nessie e ser o alpha era um desafio. Ela estava crescendo tão rápido, mudando tão rapidamente. Não queria perder nem um segundo disso. Meus irmãos entendiam, mas não podia passar vinte e quatro horas do dia com ela como eu gostaria. Facilitava que ela tinha os Cullens como família. Todos eles eram tãoo obcecados por ela como eu.

Às vezes me perguntava onde era o meu lugar na vida dela quando Nessie tinha tanta gente competindo por seu tempo e sua atenção. Mas, eu sabia que havia um relacionamento especial, diferente daquele que ela tinha com sua família. Quando ela pegava na minha mão e projetava seus pensamentos na minha mente, era como nós fôssemos uma pessoa só ou algo assim. Era quase que sobrenatural, mas, bem, provavelmente era. Nós não somos criaturas normais mesmo.

Depois que Nessie nasceu, veio um tempo de paz com o bando. Nós continuávamos a nos transformar e fazer patrulhas pela área, mas nós também seguimos com as nossas vidas. Sam e Emily tiveram tês filhos, Seth se formou no segundo grau, e eu consegui abrir uma pequena mecânica em uma garagem em Forks. Não sabia por quanto tempo poderia administrá-la. Como me transformava regularmente, eu não crescia ou envelhecia. Em dez anos sabia que continuaria a aparentar como um cara de vinte e quatro anos. Um dia teria que deixar a reserva ou ver o mundo lá fora. Mas, por enquanto podia ir e vir com quisesse.

Bella, Edward e os Cullens me aceitraram em sua família nada comum, mas não diria que sou como um deles. Também não queria ser. Minha lealdade e devoção era com Nessie. Era leal à sua familia por osmose. Eu confiava neles. Mas sempre seria um lobo e eles sempre seriam vampiros. O tratado pernanecia mas mesmo assim eles não tinham permissão para ir na reserva a não ser que fosse alguma autorização. Nessie era a única Cullen com liberdade a ir na reserva.

Quando Nessie cresceu fisicamente e mentalmente, eu sabia que as coisas entre nós estavam mudando. Por muito tempo, eu fui como um tio pra ela, tipo o Jasper ou Emmett. Mas, as coisas começaram a mudar. Ela crescia e tinhas necessidades diferentes. E eu institivamente me adaptei a elas.

Nessie se tornou uma adolescente. Bem em frente dos meus olhos, e ela não tinha ideia do que estava contecendo. Começou de maneira sutil. Ela continuava sendo a garota linda que sempre foi, mas por debaixo disso uma personalidade começava a ser firmar. Eu podia ter explicado pra ela tque o que estava acontecendo e o que provavelmente viria pela frente mas sabia que era algo que ela teria que aprender naturalmente. Esperava que a adolescêndia não fosse tão difícil pra ela. Não imaginaria que ela seria uma adolescente complicada, ou problemática, como eu era quando um me tornei um.

Acho que percebi antes mesmo do Edward, Nessie estava começando a amadurecer de uma forma diferente. Ela era muito próxima dos seus pais, mas comigo ela conversava sobre certas coisas que pareciam ser mais faceis pra ela lidar. De certa forma gostava que fosse única pessoa que ela realmente se abria pra conversar. Estava se tornando inquieta, mais independente e curiosa sobre a vida.

Os Cullens apreciavam música clássica, poesia e todas aquelas roupas chiques e carros europeus. Eu queria que Nessie se sentisse como uma garota normal, então tentei ajudá-la com as experiências humanas. Mostrei pra ela o macarrão com queijo, luta livre, ensinei como andar de bicilcleta. Eu a via quase todo dia, mas nos sábados a gente tinha o dia todo juntos. Era o meu dia favorito, passar o dia todo comigo e ninguém pra competir sua atenção.

Num sábado qualquer a gente estava na praia, como qualquer outro antes, e do nada algo mudou entre nós.

Pela primeira vez, Nessie se recusou a me dizer o que estava acontecendo. Fui pra água pra saber se não estava muito gelada pra ela e quando saí ela tinha um olhar muito estranho no seu rosto. Ela nunca me olhou assim antes. Quando eu dei a mão pra que ela me mostrasse o que estava pensando, ela ignorou e correu para as ondas.

Pra ser honesto, fiquei um pouco sentido. Nessie não tinha ideia de como ela me afetava.

Nadei atrás dela, claro, e estava surpreso que ela estava indo pra tão longe da costa. Quando ela começou a escalar uma das rochas, tive um pequeno ataque de pânico. Tá, eu sabia que ela era meio vampira e nunca iria se machucar ou algo assim, mas vê-la em qualquer perigo em potencial me deixava louco de perocupação.

Nessie sempre foi corajosa, mesmo quando era uma menina. Eu gostava que ela não tinha medo de novidades e amava saber sobre tudo. Mas ela era cuidadosa com suas escolhas, também.

O que foi que deu na minha menina? Imaginava enquando corria atrás dela. Ela era esperta o suficiente pra saber como era perigoso subir nas rochas, especialmente sem nenhum tênis ou aparelho ou capacete.

Outra coisa, Nessie recusou minha ajuda. Teimosa, ao invés de pegar a minha mão ela se empurrou pra cima das rochas. Eu entendia que queria fazer as coisas do jeito dela. Meio que me lembrou de Bella, sendo independente, teimosa, mas eu fui criado para Nessie . E ela me rejeitar, mesmo da maneira mas sutil, me fazia pergutnar o que eu teria feito para magoá-la.

Ela se desculpou, é claro, porque ela era uma menina doce e perfeita, mas seu jeito rude logo apareceu. Grossa!? E justo comigo! O Jacob dela!

Enquanto ela olhava para água, sabia antes dela o que estava pensando. Devinitivamente, tal mãe tal filha. Peguei-a em meus braços, eu a fiz pular comigo, em vez de permitir que ela pulasse como uma doida. Ness era tão pequena e levinha, podia protegê-la facilmente de qualquer machucado.

Quando emergimos da água, fiquei admirado como Nessie era e como eu a adorava, e como eu faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la a salvo. Se ela queria correr atrás de adrenalina, eu estaria lá pra ela, o tempo todo.

Enquanto flutuávamos na água, Nessie projetou seus pensamentos. Ela olhava para mim e pra minha boca e pensava em beijos. Seu pensamentos eram mais mecânicos do que românticos, mas ainda sim, me pegou de surpresa. Ela estava curiosa sobre isso? Com certeza essa era a primeira vez.

Quando percebeu que estava projetando, ela pirou. Nós sempre falamos sobre tudo, mas novamente ela se recusou a conversar comigo. Quando meus irmãos do bando chegaram, coloquei minha mão no ombro dela, como um sinal de afeição e talvez mesmo um pouco possessivo, e ela esquivou do meu toque.

De fato, ela passou as próximas horas me ignorando. Machucou pra caramba.

Durante o dia o gelo entre nós começou a derreter. Fomos brincar de _boogie boardin_ que jorrava água pra todo lado. Era incrível que um cara de vinte e quatro anos podia se divertir tando com uma garota de seis. Bem, Nessie não tinha exatamente seis anos, nem intelectualmente, nem biologicamente, mas ainda sim, ela era muito, muito nova. Mas não tinha nenhum tipo constrangimento quando eu estava com ela. Era natural e certo.

O jantar com o pessoal foi divertido e no fim da noite quando caminhávamos de volta pra minha casa, não queria que ela fosse embora. Claro, eu estava cansado, mas não cansado o suficiente pra deixá-la em casa. Sabia que as coisas entre nós estavam diferentes. Se ela estava me ignorando hoje, podia estar me ignorando amanhã também. Mudança de humor típica dos adolescentes. Ao menos ela deixou que eu colocasse meu braço ao em volta dela no caminho de volta pra minha casa. Queria que ela demorasse a crescer. Eu estava feliz do jeito como as coisas eram com a gente e não queria que isso mudasse.

Mas, enquanto íamos pro meu quarto, uma senso de alerta baixou em mim. Ness estava nervosa, hesitante e eu soube naquele momento que nós não podíamos mais dividir uma cama. Ela ainda era muito nova, mas estava crescendo também. Se ela já estava pensando sobre beijar e ficava diferente quando tocava nela, então não era mais apropriado. Quando saí pra sala, eu sabia que a tinha madoado.

E eu sabia que ela era ainda muito nova pra entender.

Quando deitei no sofá, pensando nela, eu sabia que Nessie estava em um estágio difícil na vida. Mentalmente, ela era um gênio, mas emocionalmente e fisicamente tinha muito a percorrer. Durante os últimos seis anos não me permitia imaginar sobre o futuro. Não tinha a menor ideia do que esperar. Honestamente, não conseguia me imaginar tendo um romance com ela, mas a ideia dela namorar ou ter algum envolvimento romântico com outro cara me fazia querer socar a parede.

Dormi pensando nela, como fazia todas as noites, e era um sono tranquilo, mas acordei em pânico. Tropeçando pra fora do sofá corri pro meu quarto pra ver como ela estava. Silenciosamente, abri a porta e quando vi uma cama vazia, meu coração parou.

Ela foi embora.

Eu quase que me transformei alí e na hora, mas tratei de me controlar e fui lá fora antes que destruísse a casa. Minhas roupas rasgaram em pedaços e comecei a procurar por Nessie. Poderia achar ela mais rápido na forma de lobo.

Eu conhecia seu cheiro melhor do que o meu. Tinha um rastro, mas estava fraco. Não haviam outros cheiros por ali, nem de humanos, nem de vampiros ou de lobos, mas isso não me deixava menos preocupado.

Enquanto corria, meu instito protetor foi a mil. Se alguém machucasse Nessie de alguma maneira, eu sabia que mataria. Sem sombra de dúvida. Edward e Bella vão ficar doidos. Eles me deram sua total confiança pra tomar conta da sua menina. Será que eles me deixariam vê-la novamente depois disso? Claro que eu a veria sem me importar com o que eles dissessem, mas os últimos anos foram tão tranquilos, não queria que Nesse nos visse brigando.

Nessie nunca saiu desse jeito, droga, duvido que ela tenha estado sozinha antes. Algo de muito ruim deve ter acontecido para que ela saísse por conta. Ela estava com raiva de mim por que eu não dividi a cama com ela? Ela nunca ficou com raiva de mim, normalmente eu sempre dei pra ela tudo o que queria. isso fazia parte do relacionamento com um _imprinting_. Mas ontem a noite foi diferente. Talvez, Nessie queria que eu ficasse com ela. Mas não ia fazer o que ela queria. Como explicar isso pra ela? Ela nem sabia que era meu _imprinting_. Ela acha que sou simplesmente uma amigo da família.

Edward estava esperando por mim quando cheguei perto da casa os Cullen. Permaneci na forma de lobo, já que não tinha nenhuma roupa comigo.

"Ela está aqui e está bem", ele falou. Edward parecia cansado, se isso era possível para um vampiro que nem precisava dormir.

Fiquei aliviado, mas a tensão estava lá. "Meu Deus, Edward, me desculpa. Eu 'tava dormindo e quando acordei ela tinha ido! Devia ter ficado de olho nela."

Imagens dos perigos que poderiam ter acontecido com Nessie vieram que nem flashes na minha cabeça. Edward fechou a cara como se estivesse em dor.

"Não é sua culpa Jacob. Renesmee disse que não queria te acordar e simplesmente decidiu vir pra casa sozinha."

"Ela está chateada comigo?"

"Não, porque ela estaria? O que você fez?" Ele levantou logo uma sobrancelha. Edward sabia que eu amava Nessie mais do que minha própria vida, mas ele era um pai superprotetor.

"Dormi na sala e ela no meu quarto. Ela queria que eu ficasse no quarto com ela, mas não fiquei."

"Oh."

O vampiro telepata não sabia o que dizer, aquilo não acontecia com muita frequência. Edward parecia perdido em seus pensamentos por um momento, mas não perguntei nada.

"Renesmee está com Bella agora. Nós vamos dizer a ela que você passou por aqui."

"Preciso vê-la."

Edward suspirou pesado. "Ela estará na casa principal em breve. Nos encontre lá."

Concordei e virei para voltar para a floresta, enquanto Edward voltava pra sua casa ele falou: "Alice trouxe roupas limpas para você," acrescentou.

"Obrigado."

Sempre existirá tensão entre mim e Edward por causa do passado, mas a gente tentava se entender pelo bem de Bella e Nessie. Desde que eu me tornei uma presença constante, a família colocou um pequeno closet nos limites da propriedade onde eu poderia manter algumas roupas. Fui pra lá imediatamente e me troquei. As roupas fediam a vampiro e eu quase passei mal, mas não podia ver a Nessie peladão, podia? E eu não iria embora sem vê-la.

Edward me falou que ela estava segura, mas não ficaria em paz até que a visse com meus próprios olhos.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Então, o que acharam? Jacob está meio bizarro ou está bem equilibrado nessa história? Dá pra imaginar como deve ser estranho ver o seu _imprint_ se tornar uma adolescente?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota da autora**_: _Olá aos novos leitores! Obrigada à ShynaMends e Noble Korhedron pela leitura antecipada deste capítulo!_

**Nota da tradutora**: A verseseven mandou um PM agradecendo pelos leitores e está muito, muito feliz com os reviews. Ela lê todos, estou traduzindo pra ela!

Então, podem mandar ver nesses reviews que ela tá com a corda toda na fic! E agora, o 3º capítulo de Strange Currencies. **- anyway2010** -

* * *

Renesmee

Quando deixei a casa do Jacob, ao invés ir correndo pra minha casa, fui direto pra casa principal. O tio Emmett estava na sala, assistindo televisão e sentei do lado dele.

"Woah, de onde você veio, menina?" ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

"Da casa do Jacob."

"E cadê o Jacob?"

"Na casa dele."

Tio Emmett olhou pra mim em choque. "E como você chegou aqui?"

"Ah, eu corri pela floresta."

"Sozinha?"

Concordei, meio que orgulhosa.

Então o tio Emmett começou a contagem regressiva. "Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um."

"Renesmee, sua mãe e eu queremos falar com você," a voz do papai ecoava atrás de mim. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi que apesar da aparência calma, sabia que ele estava chateado. "Agora," acrescentou, firme.

Concordei e segui obediente até a porta. Ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei, então corremos para a nossa casa. Projetei minhas lembranças do dia anterior, brincando com a Claire, o _boogie boarding, _ jantando com Emily e Sam, mas deixei de fora os momentos embaraçosos com Jacob. Um leve sorriso surgiu no seu rosto, então eu lhe mostrei como tinha escalado sozinha até o topo das rochas. Seu sorriso sumiu e ele repuxou o nariz, coisa que fazia quando ficava muito estressado.

Eu estava com problemas?

Minha mãe estava esperando por nós na porta da frente. Ela me abraçou e me segurou pela minha cintura enquanto nos guiava até a nossa aconchegante sala de estar. Era um dos meus lugares favoritos. Frequentemente, nós três deitávamos no sofá juntos pra ler, depois a gente discutia o que tinha lido. Mas, eu sabia que esta manhã não ia ter leitura nenhuma.

Sentei numa cadeira enquanto o papai e minha mãe sentaram no sofá.

"Ok, o que foi que eu fiz?" Falei logo.

Eles trocaram olhares. Meu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Antes de tudo, cuidado com seu tom de voz, mocinha."

Suspirei. "Desculpa," sussurei. Amava os meus pais. Eles não mereciam esse tipo de atitude de minha parte.

"Querida, você não pode ficar correndo pela floresta sozinha. Não é seguro."

"Não é nada demais, mãe."

O papai sorriu, foi mais de choque, não por ter sido engraçado. "Nada demais? Sério?"

"Não, Pai. Não é nada demais!" Eram só uns trinta quilômetros.

"Oh, então agora você me chama de 'Pai'?"

Suspirei, de novo. "Jacob estava dormindo. Não queria acordar ele e eu já passei tanto por este caminho que já sabia como chegar em casa."

Papai repuxou o nariz novamente. "Correr pela floresta sozinha é um comportamento irresponsável."

"Como isso pode ser irresponsável?" Eu não corri até Seattle. Corri pra casa.

"Você é uma vampira, mas também é humana," minha mãe me lembrava. "Você pode se ferir. Nós ainda não testamos os seus limites físicos. E até a gente saber, você deve ser cautelosa. Entende isso? Você é muito preciosa pra nós. Não podemos te perder."

Queria virar os olhos. Eles eram tão superprotetores. Mas por respeito a meus pais, não virei. "Vocês não vão me perder," murmurei.

"Renesmee, se lembra dos Volturi?" meu pai hesitou quando pronunciava o nome deles.

Acenei concordando.

"Eles sempre serão uma ameaça à nossa família. Não quero assustá-la, mas temos que ser precavidos. Você não pode ficar sozinha, nunca."

"Nunca?" falei agudo.

Meu pai olhou pra minha mãe. "Nunca," ela repetiu.

A raiva cresceu dentro de mim. "Isso não é justo!" exclaimei. "Não sou mais uma criança. Eu devia ter liberdade pra sair sozinha!"

Meus pais ficaram claramente chocados com minha explosão.

"Todos nós seguimos esta regra, ela não é só pra você."

Cruzei meus braços e fechei a cara. "Mesmo assim, não é justo."

"E escalar as rochas é, Renesmee?" papai adicionou. "O que é que foi aquilo? Foi o Jacob que te desafiou a fazer isso?"

Minha mãe olhou direto pro papai, depois pra mim. "Escalar rochas?"

"A ideia foi minha. Jacob não queria que eu fizesse. Achei que ia ser divertido. Vocês nunca me deixam fazer nada mesmo!"

"Querida, o que está acontecendo?" minha mãe perguntou, preocupada em como agia. "Sabe que pode falar com a gente sobre qualquer coisa."

Levantei. "Nossa, eu só quero ficar sozinha!"

A cara dos meus pais foi pro chão, virei e saí fora pro meu quarto, batendo a porta. Joguei meu corpo na cama, e comecei a chorar. O arrependimento bateu em mim. Por quê falei com meus pais daquele jeito? Eles estavam certos, eu podia ter caído do topo das rochas e quebrado a cara lá embaixo. E aí? Eu podia ir pra algum hospital normal com esse meu DNA maluco? E por um acaso eu queria que os Volturi me raptassem me levando pra Itália? De jeito nenhum!

Enquanto chorava, lamentando sobre a criatura terrível que era, ouvi a porta se abrindo. Minha mãe e meu pai subiram na minha cama se deitando pertinho de mim, um de cada lado.

"Nós te amamos," minha mãe falou baixo, beijando minha bochecha.

"Também amo vocês," solucei. "Desculpa por ser tão idiota. Tenho me sentido tão estranha ultimamente, mas isso não é desculpa."

Papai acarinhou meu cabelo e beijou minha testa. Chorei mais forte ainda.

"Não vou sair correndo de novo e não vou mais escalar mais rochas," prometi.

"Sshh, você está se punindo muito, querida. Nós só queremos que você fique segura."

Meus pais me ampararam por um tempo, então papai deixou o quarto.

"Ele está conversando com o Jacob," Mamãe explicou.

"Fui embora sem falar com ele," respondi. "Foi muito rude."

"Jacob estava preocupado e queria ter certeza de que você estava segura. Ele te ama muito."

Senti o meu rosto ficar vermelho e rezando pra que minha mãe não percebesse. "É, ele é legal" respondi sem graça. Ela me deu um leve sorriso de volta.

* * *

_**N. da autora**: Já que este foi um capítulo curtinho, postarei um outro capítulo amanha. (Se me banharem com reviews). :)_

**N. da tradutora**: Gente, capítulo prontinho saíndo do forno no sábadão! ;D bjos e bom feriado pra quem está em SP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da autora**: _Bom, eu não fui banhada em reviews, mas caiu uns pingos, então aqui vai um capítulo de bônus. Próximo capítulo será na quinta! Obrigada por ler!_

_E também, obrigada GeezerWench pela pré-leitura_!

**Nota da tradutora:** Bom, pessoal a autora está adorando os reviews da galera brasilis! E a publicação na versão em português será publicada todos os finais de semana, ao contrário da versão em inglês. É o tempo que esta mera tradutora tem D

* * *

Renesmee

Ser chamada atenção pelos meus pais acabou comigo. Nunca mais queria desapontá-los de novo. Não podia pôr a culpa nas minhas mudanças de humor, mas algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo. Pra começar, eu estava aguardando ansiosa pelo meu exame físico mensal com o vô e o meu pai. Talvez eles possam descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo! Não podia continuar me sentindo assim, nem agindo desse jeito.

Dormi nos braços da minha mãe e acordei depois com meu estômago roncando. Eu 'tava com fome. Quando era mais nova, odiava comida humana. Mas, ultimamente, não achava tão ruim assim. Jacob estava sempre comendo e isso me fez querer comer também.

"Sua avó está fazendo almoço pra você," papai me falou quando abri os meus olhos. Rolei pro lado e o vi, junto da minha mamãe, olhando pra mim. Eles pareciam anjos, tão bonitos e jovens. Eu os amava muito.

Rapidinho tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Então, meus pais e eu caminhamos de mãos dadas de volta à casa principal. Vovô encontrou com a gente na porta.

"Renesmee, antes de almoçar, é possível coletar o seu sange, para fazer alguns testes? Você se importaria?"

Acenei concordando e o recebi dando um abraço nele. "Não, tudo bem."

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto. "Vou tentar ser o mais breve possível."

Quando entramos na casa, vi Jacob. Ele estava sentado no fim da escada e deu um pulo quando me viu. O Vovô e o papai continuaram indo pro escritório, mas eu parei pra falar com Jacob. Quando olhei pra ele, corei, um hábito chato que estava se tornando bem comum, tentei sorrir. E antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, eu falei.

"Me desculpa por sair daquele jeito sem falar nada, não fica chateado comigo. Não vou fazer isso de novo."

Em vez de gritar comigo, como esperava, ele reagiu com um pequeno sorriso. "Só estou feliz que está segura, Ness."

A gente se olhou por um momento, meio sem jeito, então abracei ele. Ele me apertou forte.

"O que veio fazer aqui?" perguntei.

"Além de checar se você não foi sequestrada por um sugador de sangue?" ele apertou meu nariz e eu rolei os olhos. "Prometi que estaria aqui pro seu exame físico."

Eu tinha esquecido. "Obrigada por lembrar." Peguei a mão dele e puxei comigo pelas escadas. "Vamos acabar logo com isso. Estou com fome."

"Eu também!" Jacob exclamou. "Você acha que a Esme vai fazer um daqueles tacos que adoro?"

Eu ri e fiz cara feia. Uma vez ele apostou comigo quem podia comer sessenta tacos em menos de dez minutos. Ele ganhou, é claro, mas logo depois ele passou uma hora inteira no banheiro. Todo mundo foi obrigado a sair de casa por causa do fedor.

Jacob segurou minha mão durante todo o meu check up, notei que meu pai me observava atentamente. Ele sempre fazia isso, mas por alguma razão, desta vez parecia mais ligado que o normal.

O vovô era um homem de palavra. Só levou alguns minutos pra colher uma amostra de sangue, pesar e tirar medidas. Ele pulou as outras partes.

Pro almoço a vovó fez sopa e sanduíches. Jacob e eu comemos juntos, sozinhos, na cozinha como sempre foi, já que nós somos os únicos da família que comia.

Era tradição que depois do meu check up mensal, Vovó, tia Rosalie, tia Alice e eu íamos fazer algo divertido juntas. Antes eram idas à sorveteria, então quando fiquei mais velha e fiquei mais interessada em fazer compras, perguntei se podíamos ir ao shopping. A gente não podia visitar o mesmo mais de uma vez por um tempo, já que eu crescia bem rápido. Nós já fomos para os shoppings de Seattle, Tacoma, Olympia, às vezes até mesmo em Portland.

Tia Alice não gostava do que eu estava usando, então subi pro quarto com ela para me trocar. Quando descemos, estava surpresa em ver minha mãe, meu pai e Jacob esperando por nós.

"Tudo bem se formos juntos?" Papai perguntou. De vez em quando eles iam também, mas faz um bom tempo. E Jacob nunca foi.

"Jacob, você também vai?" A ideia me animava. Gostava de passar o tempo com ele e a gente não saía muito além de ficar na minha casa ou ir na reserva.

"Tudo bem pra você?"

Concordei e sorri tímida.

Tia Rosalie se recusou a ir no mesmo carro com Jacob porque disse que ele fedia demais, então fomos com dois carros. Fui com tia Rosalie e tia Alice e os outros foram no carro do meu pai. Não sabia o porquê estava evitando ir no mesmo carro com o Jacob quando apenas segundos antes estava tão animada que ele estava acompanhando a gente.

Decidimos ir num shopping em Olympia e tecnicamente era uma viagem de três horas saíndo de Forks, mas como tudo pra minha família era na velocidade, só levou a metade do tempo. Gosto de shoppings por causa de todas aquelas lojas, pessoas e variedades. Mas, gostava mesmo porque adoro passar o tempo com as pessoas que amo. Quando chegamos e saímos do estacionamento, prendi meu braço na vó comecei a perguntar se podíamos ir checar as maquiagens da Macy's. Antes que pudesse pronunciar as palavras da minha boca, meu pai falou.

"Não."

Fechei a cara. Ele sempre falou que eu era linda e não precisava de maquiagem. Mas, eu não ia comprar nada só queria ver e testar.

"Pai, por favor," sussurei.

Tia Alice olhou pro papai e ele exalou.

"Jacob, vamos dar às moças um tempinho pra elas."

Meu rosto iluminou e Jacob piscou pra mim. Fiquei toda vermelha e virei o rosto rapidinho. Dei um beijo no meu pai. "Valeu!"

Meu pai e Jacob desapareceram na mutidão e o resto de nós fomos para os balcões da Macy's. Gostei da atenção que estava recebendo da minha mãe, avó e tias, mas não queria ser o centro do mundo. Então, escolhi um batom pra tia Rosalie e uma sombra pra minha mãe. Era tipo uma festinha das meninas na maquiagem.

Andamos pelo shopping mais um pouco dando uma olhada nas lojas. Tia Alice não me deixava comprar roupas no shopping. Nossa família só usava coisas que ela comprava em Londres, Paris ou Milão. Mas, a gente se divertia no Claire's, experimentando diferentes tipos de acessorios.

Meu pai e Jacob se juntaram a nós novamente e papai perguntou se eu queria lanchar no Chuck E. Cheese. O pior que ele estava falando sério, e bem na frente do Jacob, eu pensei que ia morrer de vergonha.

Não respondi em voz alta, mas comuniquei com meus pensamentos.

Não sou mais uma criança, Pai!

Ele meio que sorriu. "Talvez o Playlive seja uma escolha melhor?"

Playlive não era infantil como o Chuck E. Cheese, mas tinha uns jogos legais e era divertido. Eu tinha ido uma vez com o tio Emmett. Sabia que Jacob ia gostar também.

"Parece legal," respondi.

Meu pai e tia Rosalie conversaram com o gerente e logo depois a loja estava fechada pra nossa festa particular. Jacob estava quieto demais pro meu gosto, mas também eu fazia o melhor que pude pra ignorá-lo. Fiz de despercebida e fui até ele.

"Qual que você quer jogar primeiro?" Perguntei, pegando sua mão. Ele apertou de leve, olhou pra mim e sorriu.

"Call of Duty?" ele perguntava com se pedisse permissão.

"Aposto que vou acabar com você," provoquei.

"Pode vir!" ameaçou.

A vó e tia Rosalie preferiam ver a gente jogar. Eu e Jacob acabamos formando um time ao invés de jogar contra o outro. Nós vibramos muito, comemorando muito e rindo bastante quando eliminamos o papai, minha mãe e tia Alice, um por um.

Quando acabou o jogo, minha mãe, meu pai, Jacob e eu decidimos ficar no shopping, jantar e ver um filme. Dei um beijo e abracei minha vó, e minhas tias e agradeci a elas pelo dia maravilhoso.

"Jacob, se incomodam de ir sem nós? Eu e Edward encontramos com vocês no cinema."

"Claro, Bells, sem problema. Onde você quer comer, Ness?"

"No Olive Garden?" Tinha visto esse lugar quando a gente estava passeando mais cedo. Pensei que Jacob gostaria de lá. Quando ele assentiu sorrindo pra mim, discretamente respirei aliviada.

Abracei meus pais, e eles foram embora de mãos dadas. Já que eles não comiam e basicamente faziam cara feia com o cheiro da comida, compreendia o porquê deles não ficarem a vontade em um lugar cheio de comida. E, isso me deu uma desculpa pra estar sozinha com o Jacob. Estava feliz com essa chance.

Já fiquei sozinha com Jacob um monte de vezes, mas desde aquele dia na praia, eu me sentia tão estranha perto dele. Queria ignorá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria sua atenção. Não queria que as coisas mudassem, mas em menos de dois dias, senti como se tudo tivesse mudado. Sinto até tontura pela mistura de emoções que passam minha mente e meu corpo.

Fomos até o restaurante e a garçonete nos levou até uma mesa estilo cabine.

Enquanto sentava, Jacob olhou pra mim.

"Sabia que esta é a primeira vez que nós vamos comer em um restaurante juntos?" falou.

Sorri meio sem jeito e ele olhou pra mim curioso. Evitei seu olhar e peguei o menu.

Quando tentava pensar em algo inteligente pra dizer e impressionar Jacob, nossa garçonete chegou. Ela era loira e muito bonita, parecia ter a mesma idade de Jacob.

"Oi, meu nome é Heather e serei a garçonete de vocês esta noite." Ela olhava direto pra Jacob, só depois que ela notou minha presença, mas voltou a olhar pra ele. "Oh, que bonitinho. Você está de babá dela? Que fofo."

O mundo parou! E o lado 'vampiro' do meu cérebro começou a raciocinar. Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer com isso, já vi Emily ficar de babá da Claire. Isso queria dizer que alguém estava de olho em uma criança na ausência dos pais. Minha mãe pediu pro Jacob me levar pra jantar. Tecnicamente, ele estava sim tomando conta de mim. Mas o tempo todo que ele passou comigo era apenas pra ficar como 'uma babá' pra mim? Não sei porque, mas isso me deu vontade de chorar.

Levantei o menu pra cobrir meu rosto. Não queria que Jacob me visse com os olhos cheios d'água.

"Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta," Jacob respondeu frio, "Somos amigos e estamos jantando juntos. Traga água para nós dois, obrigado."

Assim que a garçonete saiu, Jacob falou comigo.

"Renesmee?"

Ele somente me chama de Nessie ou Ness. Falando o meu nome desse jeito com certeza chamou minha atenção.

Baixei o menu, casualmente. "Oi, Jake?"

"Você é minha melhor amiga."

Ele falou...assim...direto e totalmente inesperado.

"Sou?" Olhei pra ele e pelo menos dessa vez não fiquei vermelha quando encarei seu olhar.

Ele assentiu.

"Então...você não está só tomando conta de mim? Afinal sou só uma menina."

Jacob abriu um sorriso. "Gosto ficar com você mais do que qualquer coisa." Ele suspirou e correu seus dedos pelo cabelo. "Eu sei que você está crescendo e as coisas estão mudando entre nós, mas quero que saiba que sempre estarei aqui pra você. Sempre."

Não sabia o que dizer. Às vezes, falar era complicado. Alcancei minha mão até ele, e toquei seu rosto, mostrando meus pensamentos. Mostrei pra ele as lembranças boas de quanto a gente estava junto, como ele me fazia sentir segura e o quanto ele era importante pra mim.

Ele deu um aperto de leve na minha mão e eu sorri.

Quando estava bem, sem esses sentimentos conflitantes, ficar com Jacob era tranquilo e divertido. Ele pediu a nossa janta, já que escolhi ignorar a garçonete totalmente. Como sempre, ele devorou seu prato e enquanto esperava que eu terminasse, roubou metade da minha comida. Ele me fazia rir e no final da janta senti como se fôssemos as únicas pessoas nesse mundo.

Quando chegamos no cinema, era como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal, antes de ficar babando o Jacob na praia. Casualmente, ele colocou o braço por cima do meu ombro e fomos caminhando conversando e rindo quando a gente se encontrou com meus pais. Eles pareciam felizes em nos ver.

Indo sentar nos nossos lugares, minha mãe e Jacob riam ao lembrar da última vez que foram ver um filme, quando mamãe ainda era humana e estavam no segundo grau.

"Vocês saíram num encontro juntos?" perguntei chocada. Sabia que minha mãe e Jacob eram muito amigos, mas não pensei que eles saíam juntos desse jeito.

"Não fomos sozinhos," Minha mãe esclareceu."Combinamos com um pessoal só que acabaram não podendo ir, mas Mike Newton foi com a gente."

Meu pai resmungou. "Detestava esse Mike Newton."

"Eu também," Jacob acrescentou. "Ele era todo paquerador com a Bella."

"Como assim, paquerador?" perguntei.

Jacob parecia preocupado demais olhando suas unhas, então mamãe respondeu.

"É quando você acha alguém muito especial e quer passar mais tempo com ela."

Isso tudo era muito interessante. "Pai, e quanto a você? Por quê não foi ao cinema?"

Meu pai fez uma cara estranha. "Estava fora da cidade."

"Oh."

"Foi a noite que me tornei um lobo," Jacob sussurou no meu ouvido. Quase me derreti toda sentindo sua respiração quente na minha pele.

"E a gente achava que ele estava gripado," Mamãe riu. "Como eu era inocente."

Virei pro meu pai. Estava sentada entre ele e Jacob. "Você já levou a mamãe num encontro?"

A cara estranha dele virou um sorriso e mamãe o beijou no rosto. "Sim, ela foi o meu primeiro encontro."

Dei uma olhada pra Jacob. "Quem foi o seu primeiro encontro?"

Ele arregalou os olhos. Já vi esse olhar antes, mas não era comum em Jacob. Ele estava sem-graça.

"Quem?" Insisti.

"Bella."

Minha cara caiu, chocada. "Que estranho," murmurei.

"Foi um encontro em grupo," Mamãe repepetiu. "Não foi um encontro de verdade. Existem diferentes tipos de encontro, Renesmee. Igual agora, nós estamos num encontro familiar."

Os trailers começaram, as luzes apagaram e paramos de conversar. Jacob pegou minha mão esquerda e papai segurou a minha direita. Só pensava na ideia de ver Jacob e minha mãe num encontro juntos. Séra que Jacob paquerava minha mãe igual o Mike Newton fazia? Será que eles ficaram de mãos dadas no cinema? Será que se beijaram? Sentia repulsa ao imaginar isso. Será que algum dia eu iría num encontro? E com quem?

Percebi que projetei meus pensamentos, inconscientemente. Quietinha me desculpei ao Jacob e ao meu pai, e me 'desliguei'. Eu estava desenvolvendo bem meu dom, mas tinha que tomar mais cuidado.

O filme era divertido, eu e Jacob rimos nas mesmas cenas, era até meio óbvio. Adoro que a gente tenha o mesmo senso de humor. Cochilei no caminho pra casa, e quando chegamos vi que tinha deitado em Jacob, que tinha seu braço ao meu redor.

Apesar de ainda sonoleta, não queria que Jacob corresse de volta pra casa tão tarde da noite. Ele devia estar cansado também. Enquanto ele me carregava pra dentro de casa, insistí que ele ficasse e dormisse no quarto de hóspedes. Nem precisava perguntar pros meus pais se podia.

Jacob concordou obediente. "Okay, Nessie," ele falou baixinho quando beijou meu rosto e me deitando na cama. "Seu desejo é uma ordem."


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee

Na manhã seguinte, Jacob ficou na minha casa até eu acordar, mas explicou que tinha que ir embora pra fazer patrulha, e depois trabalhar na sua mecânica.

"O dever me chama," falou, piscando pra mim, quando me abraçou despedindo-se. Às vezes esquecia que ele tinha um emprego, já que passava tanto tempo comigo. De repente me senti encabulada, sorri e ruborizei quando o abraçava de volta.

Assim que Jacob saiu, tio Emmett apareceu. Estava feliz em vê-lo, mas isso só fazia lembrar que eu nunca, nunca estava sozinha.

"Preciso de um momento com minha monstrinha do lago Ness" meu tio falou, usando um apelido meu de família que minha mãe odiava. Ele veio até mim e eu sabia que ia vir com tudo e começar a fazer cosquinhas em mim, como sempre fazia.

Dei um passo pra trás. "Tio Emmett acabei de acordar! Nem tomei café ainda."

Tio Jasper apareceu atrás dele. "Nós viemos saber se você quer vir caçar com a agente?"

Comecei a pular pra cima e pra baixo. "Sim, sim, sim!". Adorava caçar, especialmente com o Jasper e Emmet. Eles não tentavam me proteger dos animais grandões como meus pais ou o Jacob fazia. E como agora estava me alimentando mais de comida humana, entao tinha que ir caçar pelo menos uma vez ao mês.

"Preciso trocar de roupa, volto já," falei animada, voltando pro quarto. No meio da noite,quando dormia, minha mae tinha colocado meu pijama em mim.

Rapidinho vesti minha calça de corrida, coloquei meu soutien (que comecei a usar recentemente), moleton e calcei meus sapatos. Assim que sai de casa, fui atacada pelo tio Emmett.

Ele nunca me machucou, mas sua mão também não era nada levinha. Eu gostava disso nele. Ele meio que fazia meu lado durão aflorar de um jeito que os outros não faziam. Me perguntava se minhas tias mandavam o tio Jasper ficar de olho para ver se o Emmett nao forçasse a barra.

"Senti sua falta, menina," tio Jasper respondeu a minha curiosidade, dando sua mão e me ajudando a levantar do chão.

Pelo toque das nossas mãos, projetei meu pensamento. "Também senti saudade!"

Meu pai apareceu vindo da casa principal.

"Se minha filha voltar com um machucado sequer, arranco seu braço fora, Emmett."

E meu pai estava falando muito sério, mesmo sabendo que meu tio Emmett nunca deixaria algo acontecer comigo. E acredito que nem seja possível que eu me machuque. Pelo menos, nunca aconteceu antes.

Meu tio deu um puxão e me jogou sobre seus ombros. "Vou cuidar dela como porcelana, como sempre", falou com uma cara de malandro.

Soltei um gritinho tentando levantar minha cabeça. Mãe tinha se juntado ao meu pai e sorri pra eles acenando um 'tchau'.

"Divirtam-se," Mamãe acenou de volta, sorrindo. Papai não sorriu, mas quando minha mãe o abraçou de lado, ele finalmente sorriu e acenou também. Era como se ele sempre estivesse preocupado comigo.

Caçar sempre era divertido. Meus tios ensinando novas coisas pra mim e eu gosto de aprender. Pulamos riachos, subimos em árvores, rastreamos um veado e um cervo. Quando cruzamos com uma pantera, eles foram generosos e a deixaram pra mim.

Quando deu a hora de voltar, já era tarde da noite e eu estava cansada. Tio Emmett me colocou atrás nas suas costas e veio me carregando, assim, chegamos na varanda da casa principal.

"Você quer dormir aqui essa noite ou na sua casa?" perguntou.

"Aqui mesmo. Você avisa pra meus pais, tio Jasper?"

"Claro, querida. Boa noite."

Tio Emmett subiu as escadas e me deitou no quarto dos meus avós, onde normalmente ficava quando dormia aqui. Ele me deu um abraço e um beijo no rosto, então bagunçou meu cabelo. Apesar de ser o mais durão, tinha vezes que ele era muito dócil comigo.

Vovó estava esperando por mim.

"Estou vendo que se divertiu bastante!" ela sorriu, vendo minhas roupas com marcas de lama.

Eu ri, e acabei bocejando. "Hoje cacei minha primeira pantera!"

"Por quê não vai tomar um banho bem quentinho? Deixei seu pijama no banheiro."

Minha avó sempre cuidava tão bem de mim. "Valeu, vó!" respondi. Abraçaria ela, mas estava toda suja.

Fui pro banheiro, tomei um banho bem demorado, lavei meu cabelo. Quando vesti meu pijama, tia Rosalie bateu na porta oferecendo ajuda pra secar meu cabelo. Embaraçava muito fácil, já que era tão longo, então com certeza aceitei sua ajuda. Enquanto ela penteava e usava o secador, contei pra ela as coisas engraçadas que o tio Emmett fez hoje. Ela sorria e ria comigo.

Quando terminamos a tia Rosalie deu boa noite, meus pais esperavam por mim no quarto. Todas as noites, sem falta, eles me colocavam pra dormir.

A gente conversou um pouquinho, depois puxei a coberta até meu peito. Mamãe abaixou e beijou minha bochecha, depois foi o papai.

"Bons sonhos," ele sussurou.

Assim que saíram do quarto, desligando as luzes, chamei pela minha avó.

"Vó, a senhora fica um pouquinho deitada comigo?"

"Quer que a gente fique, também?" Meu pai perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça. "Não, tudo bem. Só a vovó."

Ela veio rapidinho e deitou do meu lado. Quando era mais nova, ela alisava minhas costas até eu pegar no sono. Mas, esta noite, queria conversar.

"Vó, a senhora já teve uma quedinha por algum garoto?" perguntei, virando na cama pra que pudesse vê-la.

Apesar de ter me divertido muito caçando, o dia inteiro fiquei pensando sobre esse sentimento. Pensei na minha mãe e em Jacob, nos sentimentos estranhos que estava sentindo. Tinha muita vergonha de falar sobre isso com meus pais ou tias. E, conversar com meu avô ou tios também não era uma opção. Falar com minha vó era mais fácil e ela nunca passou a sensação de que estava me julgando. Além do mais, de todo mundo da família, exceto pela minha mãe, ela parecia ser sincera, como o Jacob.

Claramente ela ficou surpresa com minha pergunta, mas sorriu pra mim e assentiu.

"Tinha dezesseis anos. Tinha quebrado minha perna e fui levada às pressas pra o hospital. O médico era incrivelmente lindo e tão gentil comigo. Ruborizava toda vez que o via."

Ultimamente também ficava vermelha quando via Jacob. Será que esse sentimento confuso era porque tinha uma quedinha por ele?

Dei um sorriso."E aí, o que aconteceu? Você saiu num encontro com ele?"

Ela balançou a cabeça."Ele era muito mais velho do que eu. E não tinha a menor ideia que estava me apaixonando por ele. Quando tive alta, voltei para vê-lo alguns dias depois. Mas, ele não estava mais lá - mudou-se pra longe. Fiquei devastada."

E se Jacob algum dia me deixar? Somente a ideia fez meu coração apertar. Acho que acabaria comigo também.

"Que coisa triste," falei. "E nunca mais o viu novamente?"

Um traço dor apareceu no seu rosto, seguida por um sorriso preguiçoso. "Vi sim, anos depois."

Era óbvio que minha vó ainda sentia algo forte por esse cara.

"E o vô sabe que você amou alguém além dele?"

Ela passou uma mecha do meu cabelo por trás da minha orelha. "Sabe, querida, aquele médico era na verdade o seu avô."

Arregalei meus olhos. "Mentira!"

"Quando estiver mais velha, contarei a história toda. Mas, sim, era ele mesmo e nós pudemos ter o nosso final feliz pra sempre."

Suspirei, fechando meus olhos, um sorriso cruzou meu rosto.

"Felizes para sempre," murmurei.

Caí no sono, pensando no de sempre, mas esta noite pensei sobre o amor. Pensei em como meus mais se conheceram, como tia Alice encontrou Jaspoer e como tia Rosalie achou o tio Emmett. Estava contente que meus avós tiveram seu final feliz. Na minha família, isso parecia ser bem fácil de acontecer. Cada um tinha seu amor verdadeiro. E era pra sempre. Imagino se terei o meu amor. Talvez. Quem sabe. Mas, duvido que vai ser simples assim.

Quando acordei, estava sozinha e sentia minha barriga doendo. Uma vez ou outra pegava uma gripe, mas raramente ficava doente. Isso me assustou um pouco.

"Pai," falei baixinho. Em cinco segundos, ele entrou no quarto.

"Filha, não está se sentindo bem?" perguntou, colocando sua mão gelada na minha testa."Não está com febre."

"Minha barriga dói."

"Quer ir ao banheiro?"

"Não, é uma dor diferente."

"Mostra pra mim onde dói."

Apontei para parte baixa da minha barriga.

Mamãe apareceu, preocupada. Ela fez uma cara estranha, repuxou o nariz, e um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto, como se estivesse surpresa.

"Edward, vamos levá-la pra nossa casa," ela sussurou para meu pai e ele concordou.

"Você liga pro Carlisle vir pra casa?"

"Não acho que vai ser necessário, amor." Ela tocou seu rosto e se olharam por um momento. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo: deixando seu escudo mental se abrir para que ele ouvisse seus pensamentos.

Meu pai rosnou baixo, mas na mesma hora parecia aliviado.

"O que foi? Fala pra mim!" falei gemendo com a dor.

Meu pai me pegou em seus braços. "Contaremos quanto estiver em casa."

Encostei nele e fechei meus olhos. Em meio minuto chegamos na porta de casa.

"Agora sim, preciso ir ao banheiro." Podia ser só uma dor-de-barriga?

"Vou com você," Mamãe ofereceu.

Se minha mãe queria ir comigo pro banheiro, talvez fosse pior do que estava imaginando.

Acho que meu pai queria ir junto, mas ele esperou na porta.

Quando tirava o short e sentava na privada, notei umas manchas vermelhas na minha calcinha.

"Eu 'tô sangrando?" Olhei pra minha mãe em pânico.

Vi um brilho no olhar dela. "Você está se tornando uma mulher, Renesmee!"

Umas semanas atrás, percebi que meus seios começaram a desenvolver, notei uns pelinhos que cresciam em lugares diferentes, e meus pais tiveram 'aquela' conversa comigo. Eles explicaram sobre o desenvolvimento natural e deram pra mim um livro chamado "O Que Está Acontecendo Com Meu Corpo?"

Então, sabia o que estava acontecendo, só que me pegou de surpresa.

Era a minha primeira menstruação.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da autora**: Obrigada a _ShynaMends_ e _GeezerWench_ pela leitura prévia!

* * *

Renesmee

Na minha cabeça, entendia as mudanças físicas que estavam acontecendo comigo, mas era tão estranho sentir na pele. Nessas últimas semans notei que mentalmente tinha deselvolvido muito rápido, e meu corpo tentava alcançar o mesmo ritmo. Bem, agora, de certa forma...alcançou.

"Mãe, pode me dar um pouco de privacidade?" Perguntei, virando pra ela.

Ela concordou. "Vou pegar umas coisas que você precisa. Quer tomar um banho quente pra relaxar?"

"Acho que é uma boa ideia," respondi.

Quando ela saiu, abri o chuveiro e deixei a água encher a banheira. Enquanto tirava as peças do pijama do meu corpo, olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Parecia que meus seios estavam ficando maiores a cada dia, e uns cabelinhos cresciam em outros lugares. Minha mãe falou que estava me tornando uma mulher e realmente era visível, definitivamente estava mesmo.

Fiquei de molho na banheira um tempinho, então ouvi uma batida na porta. Mamãe abriu devagarinho e deixou uma caixinha com produtos de higiene feminina.

"Precisa de ajuda com esses aqui?" perguntou.

"Um, não, tudo bem. Acho que consigo me virar."

Ela concordou e na sua velocidade vampiresca, rapidamente deixou a caixa no balcão, e fechou a porta ao sair.

Tomei meu banho, saí da água e sequei com a toalha. Minha mãe tinha deixado duas caixas, uma com absorvente interno e outra normal com abas. Ela deixou também uma calcinha, um short e uma camisa. Depois de pensar nas opções, resolvi usar o absorvente normal, o interno intimidava um pouco.

"Um presente da sua tia Alice," entregaram quando saí do banheiro.

A cesta tinha uma variedade de chocolates, uma bolsa d'água e remédio pra dor. Fiquei meio sem graça, agradeci tímida. Pelo jeito ansioso que estavam, percebi que queriam perguntar como estava me sentido, mas também queriam que partisse de mim esta infomação.

"Acho que quero ficar um pouco sozinha," anunciei e os dois concordaram em resposta.

Quando estava saindo, espontaneamente peguei a mão de minha mãe e trouxe comigo para o meu quarto. Não faz muito tempo que ela era uma adolescente. Ela entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Engatinhei pro meu travesseiro e puxei as cobertas até o pescoço. Mamãe deitou pertinho de mim.

Apesar de toda as informações que tive, ainda tinha dúvidas sobre minha menstruação. Mamãe, pacientemente, respondeu a todas elas. Explicando todos os 'como' e os porquês, a conversa acabou se tornando bem gráfica. Conversamos sobre sexo. Eu sabia mais do que ela achava, mas ainda sim aprendi mais sobre. Perguntei se o fato de estar menstruando significava que poderia ficar grávida e ter filhos. Mamãe foi honesta comigo e falou que não sabia. Como era um híbrido, isso ainda era um mistério.

As recentes mudanças no meu corpo significavam que estava próxima da maturidade. Lembro do Nahuel e sabia que ele tinha parado de crescer depois de sete anos. Ele tem mais de 150 anos. Haviam outras híbridos, suas irmãs, mas ninguém sabia onde elas estavam.

Minha família era imortal, irei viver com eles por muitos e muitos anos, mas será que um dia iria morrer? Se eu fosse humana por inteiro ou se fosse vampira, saberia ter certeza sobre o meu futuro, mas como era um híbrido, ficava no escuro. Haviam muitas possibilidades a considerar e antes que percebesse, estava chorando compulsivamente.

Mamãe meu puxou em seus braços. "Isso faz parte do amadurecimento," ela falou, beijando meu rosto.

"Mas, eu não sou normal," solucei.

"Não, não é," concordou. "Você é especial. É nosso milagre."

Apesar de deixarem todos os detalhes bizarros de lado, meus pais tinham me contado da história de como nasci, e como eu e minha mãe quase não sobrevivemos. Era incrível como fui gerada e sobrevivi a tudo isso. No entanto, a incerteza do futuro era meio assustador.

"Só estou com medo do futuro," confessei.

Mamãe fechou a sobrancelha. "Como assim?"

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e mostrei meus pensamentos sobre minhas mudanças e por ser um híbrido.

"Crescer é dificil pra todo mundo," respondeu. "Seu pai e seu avô têm pesquisado bastante e monitorado seu desenvolvimento. Não tem com o que se preocupar, querida. Você é perfeitamente saudável."

Fechei a cara. "Minha barriga ainda dói."

Mãe sorriu. "Isso é a cólica."

"E por que 'tá sorrindo?" perguntei, confusa. "Dói pra caramba."

"Eu sei que estar com dor meu amor, desculpe, mas é tão incrível que esteja passando por essa experência. De certa forma, estou feliz por você."

Virei os olhos. "Valeu," murmurei, mas um sorriso apareceu em meus lábios.

Teve uma batida na porta e papai apareceu com um copo d'água.

"Quer um remédio para a dor?" perguntou, hesitante.

"Sim, por favor. Obrigada, pai."

Mesmo querendo ficar sozinha, estar com meus pais trouxe conforto, não só por causa da minha menstruação, mas por causa do medo do futuro. Eles sempre faziam me sentir segura, igual quando estava com Jacob. Minha cólica era muito forte, e passei os dias seguintes de cama.

Fiquei preocupada que meu sangramento incomodasse todo mundo, já que era membro de uma família de vampiros. Meu pai explicou sobre o fato de que sangue morto ou velho não ser algo que afetava os vampiros, mesmo assim sentia a necessidade de ser cuidadosa perto deles. Não que achasse que fossem me atacar ou algo assim...apenas não gostava de chamar atenção. Eles já observavam tudo o que eu fazia e dizia.

Quando estava menstruada não estava a fim de ver ninguém, nem mesmo Jacob, apesar dele ter passado aqui em casa um monte de vezes.

Sabia que estava sendo dramática, mas sentia vergonha do Jacob me ver desse jeito. Tomei muito banho quente, li livros, e assistir filmes no meu laptop com meus pais. Se ficasse no meu canto, não me sentia tão mal.

Jacob me trouxe flores e um cartão. Na frente tinha escrito "Aqueles Dias" em vermelho. Dentro dizia TPM, hormônios, cólicas, mudança de humor. Bem vinda, a maturidade! Com amor, Jacob.

O cartão me deixou muito sem graça, mas também me fez rir.

Meu avô ficou fascinado com o que aconteceu comigo e queria me examinar, mas quando recusei, meu pai contou pra ele que talvez estivesse mais disposta no mês que vem. Mês que vem? Tinha esquecido que ia passar por isso todo santo mês. Rezava para que não fosse tão ruim assim de novo.

No sábado seguinte, já estava me sentindo melhor, mas ainda estava menstruada. Era o meu dia com Jacob, sentia falta dele, mas ainda não tinha coragem de vê-lo. Quando ele veio me ver, falei pra minha mãe dizer que estava dormindo.

"Renesmee!" advertiu. "Filha, por quê você esta se escondendo tanto?"

Resmungei. "Jacob é um lobo, mãe. Ele pode sentir meu cheiro."

Ela segurou um sorriso. "Tudo bem, então, vou falar pra ele que você ainda não está disposta. Mas, amanhã você sai desse quarto, entendeu?"

Deitei nos travesseiros, aliviada. "Okay. É uma proposta justa."

No dia seguinte, minha mãe veio me acordar bem cedinho, mantendo sua palavra.

"Já é _'amanhã'_," lembrou. "Banho, se vista, e vá pra casa principal."

Bocejei, ainda sonoleta, e concordei.

Lentamente, muito lentamente mesmo, fui pro banheiro e fiquei feliz em descobrir que minha menstruação tinha terminado. Tomei um banho bem demorado. Sequei o cabelo, mas dessa vez não amarrei num rabo-de-cavalo, deixei solto. Já que tinha passado dias vestindo só pijamas, tentei fazer um esforço pra ficar com uma aparência legal. Minha mãe não era chegada em moda, mas eu tinha começado a ficar interessada. Escolhi uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de malha fria, e calcei uma sapatilha. Joias não era minha praia, mas sempre usei o bracelete que o Jacob me deu quando era criança.

Quando deixei minha casa, fiquei surpresa que ninguém estava lá pra acompanhar minha caminhada até a casa principal. Que novidade era essa? Mas não achei ruim. Chegando na varanda, vi um rosto familiar. Meu avô Charlie!

Corri pra lhe dar um abraço. Não via meu avô com tanta frequência quanto o resto da família, mas amava ele o mesmo tanto.

"O que está fazendo por aqui, vô?" perguntei.

"Senti sua falta, meu docinho. Sua mãe ligou ontem e disse que talvez você quisesse ir pescar comigo e o Billy hoje. Você quer?"

"Claro!" Nunca fui pescar antes, mas ia ser legal passar um tempo com vô Charlie. E a gente estava indo pra reserva! Eu poderia ver o Jacob...e talvez agora ele não pudesse...er...sentir nenhum cheiro residual, já que estaríamos cercado de peixe morto.

Mamãe fez panquecas pro café da manhã pro vovô Charlie e pra mim. Ele riu dizendo que minha mãe era uma cozinheira melhor do que a minha avó Sue, mas falou pra gente não dizer isso pra ela. Ajudei minha mãe com a louça, enquanto meu vô Charlie foi lá fora conversar com meu pai.

"Cadê todo mundo?" perguntei, com medo que minha menstruação era a razão deles não estarem lá.

"Seus avós foram caçar e os outros foram pro shopping em Seattle. Todos estarão de volta quando você chegar em casa hoje a noite."

"Ah, legal. Mãe?"

"Oi, meu amor?"

"Você disse que eu nunca podia ficar sozinha. Mas, estou indo pescar com o vô Charlie? Ele não é como nós, então..."

Ela sorriu. "Sua tia Alice checou o futuro e assegurou que você vai ficar bem. E quando você está na reserva, não está sozinha. Você tem todo mundo do bando pra te protejer."

"Bom, vocês deixaram que eu fosse para a casa principal sozinha..."

Ela assentiu."Seu pai e eu conversamos. Sempre te protegemos bastante, Renesmee, e sempre seremos assim. Mas, adimitimos que podemos afrouxar um pouco agora que você esta crescendo."

Fiquei surpresa, mas agradecida. Dei um beijo na minha mãe e corri pra fora.

Quando chegamos na marina, o tio Billy já estava no seu barco esperando por nós. Acenei da janela do carro e ele acenou de volta. Quando voltamos para o píer, olhei por cima do ombro e vi duas garotas _quileute_ muito bonitas conversando com dois rapazes. Um deles era Seth...o outro era Jacob.

Fiquei sem ar por um momento. Vê-lo pessoalmente me fez perceber o quanto estava com saudade dele. Na verdade, até que me surpreendeu. Mas, um sentimento começou a bater...ciúmes. Não lembro de ter visto o Jacob conversando com garotas, muito menos bonitas daquele jeito, da idade dele e _quileute._ Eles estava sorrindo e uma delas tocou o braço dele dando um aperto. Já tinha visto em filmes, lido em livros, e até mesmo meus pais fazendo. Eles estavam flertando!

Jacob era meu. Só tinha uma semana desde a última vez que estava com ele e já tinha feito novos amigos? Será que ela era namorada dele? Meu coração parou.

Bem na hora que ia virar e sair, Jacob virou o rosto e me viu. Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto e ele veio correndo até mim, ignorando totalmente as garotas perto dele.

"Nessie!" ele gritou, correndo até onde eu estava, girando em seus braços e me abraçando. "Não sabia que vinha!"

Fechei meus olhos abraçando ele, e respirei meu Jacob. Ele tinha um cheiro tão gostoso.

"Como vai, Jake?" Vovô Charlie cumprimentou.

"Hey, Charlie, tudo bem!" Jacob respondeu, colocando-me de volta em pé. Ele parecia estar tão feliz. Adorava ver Jacob sorrindo, mas não se o motivo fosse aquelas meninas.

"Fazendo o que de bom por hoje?" Meu avô perguntou.

Ele deixou seu olhar do meu e apontou por cima do ombro. "Seth conheceu uma garota aí e vamos sair pra fazer uma trilha, mas ela trouxe a amiga..."

"Parece que é um encontro duplo," Meu avô sorriu gentil. "Que bom pra você, Jake. Já era tempo pra você conhecer uma boa moça."

Meu coração parou de novo. Por quê eu estava tão ressentida. Jacob era mais velho. Eu era só uma menina, como ele mesmo já disse. Ele precisava andar com pessoas da idade dele, em vez de ficar de babá dessa menininha aqui.

"Um, é...," Jacob sorriu de volta, mas com uma feição meio estranha. "Bom, acho que prefiro ir pescar. Pai, tem espaço pra mais um?"

"Vai lá com ele," Falei logo antes que o tio Billy pudesse responder.

Jacob deu de ombros e passou seu braço pelos meus ombros, sorrindo pra mim. "Seth vai ficar bem sozinho."

"Você não pode dispensar seu amigo desse jeito."

Jacob me olhou curiso. "Você quer ir com a gente?" perguntou.

Meus olhos arregalaram. "Não!" respondi, um pouco forçado. Ia ser horrível passar o dia vendo essas meninas paquerando o Jacob, enquanto ficava de lado sendo ignorada. Ugh.

Acho que ele ficou meio sentido com minha resposta, tentei suavizar o clima. Saí do seu abraço e fui até o meu avô que junto com o tio Billy viam tudo, curiosos.

"Vá se divertir com seus amigos," falei.

"Mas, não te vi a semana toda," murmurou, olhando pra baixo.

Seth se juntou a nós, deixando as garotas pra trás - ainda bem - e disse 'oi'.

"Ness, você vem com a gente?" perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça."Não, 'tô indo pescar." Sorri bem aberto. "Divirtam-se vocês aí."

Um momento tenso pairou no ar e Jacob ficou olhando calado.

Meu avô Charlie quebrou a tensão. "Bom, espero que a gente faça uma boa pescaria pra o jantar," falou. "Não é, Billy?"

"Com certeza," respondeu.

Jacob me alcançou e deu outro abraço, apertando o rosto no meu pescoço. A proximidade e a sensação do seu toque me deixou toda arrepiada. Apertando forte, ele saiu do abraço e quando olhei vi dor em seus olhos. Isso acabou comigo. Eu o tinha magoado? Não era minha intenção, de jeito nenhum. Claro que queria passar o dia com Jacob, estava morrendo de ciúmes que ia passear com aquelas garotas, mas ele não era minha propriedade. Ele precisa viver a vida dele.

Passei a mão no seu rosto, projetando meus pensamentos, agradecendo pelas flores e pelo cartão, mostrei o quanto sorri quando lí.

Jacob sorriu tímido, algo incomum, e acenou. "Não há de quê."

Ele e Seth se despediram enuanto caminhavam até onde o carro estava estacionado, Vô Charlie olhou pro tio Billy confuso.

"Bom, isso foi interessante."


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da autora**: Como sempre, obrigada a _GeezerWench_ e _ShynaMends_ pela leitura prévia e feedback. Realmente fiquei tentada a postar todos os dias...acho que a fic está me deixando refém até terminar! O que preferem? Duas vezes na semana ou todo dia até acabar?

**Nota da tradutora**: Gente, só explicando...a autora não posta todos os dias, e a fanfic continua em andamento, 22 capítulos até agora. Todo fim de semana publico por aqui ;D

Agora de volta com nossa fic!

* * *

Jacob

Eu virei um iô-iô. Numa hora, Nessie me jogava pra longe, mas não importava a força ou distância, eu sempre voltava. Era incondicional minha ligação com ela.

Nunca tinha passando tanto tempo sem ver Nessie, já estava ficando em agonia. Quando passei na casa dela depois do trabalho, Edward simplesmente falou que ela não estava se sentindo bem. E claro, isso me deixou maluco, então exigi falar com ela. Daí, ele explicou, Nessie tinha menstruado pela primeira vez e estava com cólica.

Caramba. Nessie estava crescendo. Eu sabia disso e tinha notado as mudanças, mas essa era a evidência final. Em vez de focar no fato de que ela estava amadurecendo, estava mesmo era preocupado. Espero que ela esteja se sentindo bem. Afinal, eu tenho irmãs...sei que é uma fase difícil.

Se Nessie precisava de privacidade, então vou dar isso a ela. Queria dar a ela tudo o que quisesse, ainda sim fiquei um pouco chateado por ela não querer me ver. Bella pediu paciência. Mesmo assim, fui todos os dias saber como ela estava e a noite, transformava e dormia na floresta, perto da casa.

Um dia depois do trabalho, fiz o Quil ir comigo na farmácia comprar um cartão pra Nessie. Ele não ajudou muito, mostrou um cartão que dizia "Feliz Aniversário - 6 anos!"

Sem graça. "Continue procurando," Insisti. "Tem que ser perfeito."

Quando achei um que ela ia gostar, fui até uma floricultura.

"Flores pra namorada?" a moça do balcão falou.

Quil deu risada e eu olhei pela loja constrangido.

"Flores para a pessoa mais importante da minha vida," respondi.

A florista sugeriu rosas, mas não achei que fosse apropriado, então fizemos uma combinação de flores. Quando voltei para casa dela, tinha certeza que Nessie ia me ver, já que estava levando presentes pra ela. Era uma boa desculpa, certo?

Edward já estava na porta, balançando a cabeça. Resmunguei frustrado.

Quando o sábado chegou, tinha absoluta certeza que Nesse ia me ver. Nos últimos seis anos passamos quase todo sábado juntos. Era nossa tradição. O nosso momento.

Bella respondeu a porta e sorriu.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bells. Nessie 'tá pronta?"

"Pronta?"

"Hoje é sábado," lembrei.

Ela assentiu. "Um, é...vou ver se ela está acordada."

Menos de um minuto depois, Bella voltou. Ela não fez uma cara muito boa. "Sinto muito Jacob, ela não vai poder sair hoje."

"Você 'tá brincando?"

Não estava com raiva da Nessie, estava sim chateado com essa merda toda.

"Ela tem medo que você possa sentir o cheiro dela," Bella confessou.

"Mas o cheiro dela é muito bom!" respondi.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ei! Não fale sobre como minha filha cheira."

Soltei o ar. "Não quis dizer desse jeito. Que seja, você que tocou no assunto mesmo."

"Renesmee vai voltar ao normal em alguns dias. Se te faz se sentir melhor, ela também sente sua falta."

Fechei a cara, mas realmente isso fez me sentir melhor. "Diz pra ela que falei um 'oi'," murmurei, ao virar indo embora.

Assim que cheguei na floresta, transformei. Muitos do bando estavam na forma de lobos e seus pensamentos estavam bem agitados.

"Jake, finalmente tive um _imprinting!"_ Seth anunciou.

"Meus parabéns, cara. Quem é ela?"

"Heather Rainwood. Ela prima de uma família lá da reserva e acabou de se mudar pra cidade. A vi na comunidade e _bum,_ aconteceu."

"Ele já tem até um encontro com ela amanhã!" Leah falou. Ela estava feliz pelo seu irmão, mas senti dela um pouco de ciúmes também. Era complicado ver outros membros do bando tendo um _imprinting_ quando você ainda não encontrou o seu.

"A gente vai fazer uma trilha. Quer vir também Jake? Por favor? Estou nervoso demais pra ficar sozinho com ela. Não sei o que dizer."

"Você vai ficar bem, Seth," assegurei.

"Ela só aceitou ir porque falei que ia apresentar pro pessoal. Leah se ofereceu, mas ela vai me deixar constrangido."

"Hey!" Leah gritou.

Relutante, concordei. Talvez ia distrair da saudade que sentia da Nessie, no entanto, duvidava disso.

Pelo resto do dia, corri até o Canadá e voltei, finalmente indo pra casa dela depois da meia noite. As luzes estavam apagadas e parecia que Nessie já estava dormindo. Bella e Edward estavam quietos dentro da casa, quando percebi que estavam "trocando intimidades", senti repulsa, e voltei pra casa. Sabia que Nessie estava segura e não tinha estômago pra ouvir minha amiga e o marido dela transando.

Quando era adolescente, explodia em hormônios. Mas, Nessie chegou, e minha libido desapareceu. E, honestamente, sexo nunca mais passou pela minha cabeça e toda vez que via alguma mulher, seu rosto era um embaçado. Só existia Nessie pra mim.

E, se meus pensamentos viajassem pro futuro, parava alí mesmo. Não ansiava que Nessie chegasse logo a maturidade. Nunca um _imprint_ rejeitou seu companheiro, não que soubesse, mas, ainda sim, a escolha era dela. Eu, claro, não tinha escolha. Estava ligado a ela pra sempre. E quando estiver mais velha, será que ao menos vai pensar em mim?

Não, não vou pensar sobre isso. Não até ter que enfrentar a realidade.

No domingo de manhã, encontrei o Seth fora da comunidade, que era perto da marina. Meu pai tinha acordado mais cedo pra ir pescar e o vi no píer, acenei.

"Obrigado por vir," Seth cumprimentou com seu sorriso tão comum. "Eu 'tô tão nervoso!"

Bati no seu ombro. "Seja você mesmo e vai dar tudo certo."

Heather chegou alguns minutos depois, outra garota veio com ela.

"Oi, Seth," ela falou quando chegou, um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Esta é minha amiga Cindy."

"Hey," Seth falou. "Este é meu amigo Jacob."

Cindy não era como Heather. Ela arrebitou a sombracelha e jogou os cabelos por trás dos ombros. "Vocês são tão altos," soltou, olhando pra gente de cima a baixo.

Pensei que conhecia a maioria do pessoal da reserva, mas sempre tinha gente chegando e indo. "Prazer em conhecê-a", falei educadamente.

Seth olhou pra Heather. "Pronta pra escalar? Conhecemos umas trilhas bacana no parque."

Ela concordou. "Parece legal."

Vendo os sapatos que a Cindy usava, Seth perguntou, "Vai querer trocar os seus sapatos primeiro?"

Eu nem estava prestando atenção, entediado, pensando só em Nessie, mas olhei pra baixo e vi que Heather usava botas de escalada, já Cindy estava usando sandálias plataforma.

Heather sorriu, mas parecia um pouco impaciente "Falei pra ela trocar, mas insitiu em calçar isso."

Cindy gargalhou. "Vou ficar bem. Nasci pra usar salto alto," ela respondeu e então fingiu tropecar. Quando caia, ela se equilibrou agarrando meu braço. Heather e Seth riram junto, mas eu não.

Olhando por cima do ombro, quase esqueci de respirar. Lá estava ela. Minha Nessie!

Sem pensar duas vezes, institivamente comecei a correr até ela.

"Nessie! Não sabia que vinha!"

Girei ela em meus braços, abraçando apertado. Caramba, 'tava com muita saudade. Estar pertinho dela de novo, era como estar em casa.

"Como vai, Jake?" Charlie perguntou.

"Hey, Charlie, tudo bem!" respondi. A última semana foi um inferno, mas agora que estava com Nessie de novo, era como se a gente nunca estivesse longe um do outro.

Olhei bem pra Nessie. Nossa...tem algo diferente. Ela 'tá muito linda.

Charlie sabia sobre o bando, mas não sobre _imprinting._ Não tinha nenhum receio de contar pra ele, mas Edward e Bella ainda não sentiam confortáveis com a ideia e queriam manter as coisas quietas por enquanto. Além do que, por mais sobrenatural que as coisas já fossem, Charlie não queria saber de mais informações que já tinha. Mesmo assim, quando Charlie mencionou que já era hora de conhecer uma "boa moça", não fazia o menor sentido. Pra que conhecer alguém se já tinha Nessie?

"Um, é...," respondi. De jeito nenhum ia pra uma trilha com aquelas meninas agora que Nessie finalmente estava fora do seu isolamento.

"Bom, acho que prefiro ir pescar. Pai, tem espaço pra mais um?"

"Vai lá com ele," Nessie falou, e doeu como um tapa na cara. Ela não me queria lá? Passei o braço ao redor do seu ombro.

"Seth vai ficar bem sozinho."

"Você não pode dispensar o seu amigo desse jeito."

Mas por quê Nessie estava agindo desse jeito? "Você quer ir com a gente?" perguntei.

"Não!" respondeu de imediato. Foi como um soco no estômago. "Vá se divertir com seus amigos," insistiu.

"Mas, não te vi a semana toda," murmurei, sentindo vulnerável.

Seth apareceu, e senti a ansiedade irradiando dele. Ele provavelmente sabia que Nesse era minha prioridade, e não a trilha.

"Ness, você vem com a gente?" perguntou.

"Não, 'tô indo pescar. Divirtam-se vocês aí."

Nessie estava sendo teimosa. Por alguma razão, ela não queria passar o dia comigo. Será que ela ainda estava naqueles dias? Com medo que pudesse sentir o cheiro dela? Como explicar pra ela que não tinha que ter vergonha de mim? Eu queria estar com ela, de qualquer jeito.

"Bom, espero que a gente faça uma boa pescaria pro jantar," Charlie interrompeu o silêncio."Não é, Billy?"

"Com certeza," meu pai respondeu.

Não consegui me controlar. Alcancei Nessie e dei outro abraço nela. Precisava tocá-la, precisava estar perto dela. Como dizer isso sem parecer um doido ou um tarado?

Para minha surpresa, ela colocou sua mão no meu rosto e mostrou seus pensamentos. A gente tinha uma conexão especial. Gostava de ver seus pensamentos. Ela mostrou lembranças de quando recebeu as flores, rindo lendo o cartão. Meu coração parou.

"Não há de quê," respondi tímido perto dela, pela primeira vez na vida.

O desejo dela era uma ordem. Não queria ir embora, mas se ela queria que eu fosse com Seth, então eu ia. Despedi-me do meu pai e do Charlie, sentindo nada bem enquanto ia embora, pra longe dela.

Decidi dirigir até o parque, pra dar a Seth oportunidade de conversar com Heather. Cindy sentou do lado do passageiro e pelo caminho inteiro não parava de falar. Eu balançava a cabeça concordando e de vez em quando falava um, "Eh?" Resumindo, estava irritado, não só porque a garota era chata pra caramba, mas porque ela não era Nessie. Ao menos Seth estava feliz. Ele prestava atenção em cada palavra que Heather dizia, maravilhado. Eu sabia o que era isso. Para nós, a pessoa que tivemos um _imprinting_ era a pessoa mais fascinante do mundo.

A trilha era só uma desculpa pra Seth conhecer melhor Heather, e já que Cindy estava com essa merda de salto, levei o pessoal pra fazer uma trilha mais fácil. Vim a primeira vez aqui quando ainda estava na primeira série, num passeio da escola. A hora não passava, mal abri minha boca. Heather trouxe sanduíches e refrigerante pra gente, fizemos um piquenique. Tentei ser um bom amigo pra Seth e mantive Cindy entretida, perguntando alguma coisa ou outra, o que fazia ela falar ainda mais.

Quando a noite chegou, olhei pro Seth, fazendo-o entender que estava na hora de ir. Ele ignorou, então tive que falar.

"Bom, foi divertido," menti. "Mas preciso ir pra casa ajudar meu pai." E ver Nessie.

Voltando para o carro, percebi que andava mais rápido, pois Cindy ficou pra trás. Obviamente, seus pés deviam estar matando e tinha dificuldade de manter o ritmo. Parei pra esperar, permitindo que Seth e Heather fossem na frente.

"Desculpa," Cindy falou. "Acho que devia ter usado botas."

'Não diga', pensei. Nessie podia escalar usando sandálias, pois era forte e veloz. Mas uma mera humana com certeza, não.

Do nada, Cindy tropeçou, de verdade desta vez, e antes que pudesse ampará-la, foi direto pro chão. Agarrando seu tornozelo, ela gritava em dor.

Ajoelhei e dei uma olhada. Não tinha nada quebrado, podia ter fraturado.

"Deixa te ajudar," ofereci. Cindy jogou seus braços ao redor da minha nuca, e apesar que ia ajudar apenas a caminhar, estava parecendo que ela queria que eu a carregasse.

"Mas que droga," murmurei, carregando ela. Ao menos vamos chegar no carro mais rápido.

Seth e Heather ficaram preocupados quando viram Cindy. Heather era treinada em primeiros socorros e verificando o tornozelo da Cindy falou que poderia ser uma distensão muscular. Pegando o carro de volta pra reserva, Cindy não parava de agradecer por ter "salvo a vida" dela. Ajudá-la até o carro não foi exatamente um ato heroico, não sei pra quê fazer disso uma grande coisa.

Quando chegamos, algo chamou minha atenção. O carro de polícia do Charlie ainda estava no estacionamento, o que significava que Nessie ainda estava por lá pescando. Animado, saí logo do carro e ajudei a tirar Cindy, pra que pudesse ir para o píer esperar Nessie voltar.

Cindy sorriu e enroscou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Meu heroi," murmurou, piscando pra mim.

Congelei, sentindo um completo idiota por finalmente perceber que essa Cindy 'tava é flertando comigo. Não acreditei e ri com a ideia. Essa garota era doida se achava que tinha interesse algum nela.

Mas, não queria deixar ela mal. Eu sou um cara legal.

"Certo, certo," murmurei, ajudando a sair do carro. Enquanto levava até o carro de Heather, pro meu choque, o carro do Charlie passou por nós.

Passei Cindy pros braços do Seth e corri pro meu pai, que estava saíndo do píer.

"Charlie e Ness foram embora?" perguntei.

Meu pai deu de ombros. "É, eles acabaram de dar uma mãozinha cortando o peixe. Quer convidar seus amigos pra jantar?"

Droga, não acredito que já foram. Nessie não me viu quando saíram? Com certeza ela ia parar e dar um 'oi'.

"Charlie recebeu um chamado do trabalho," acrescentou, vendo a dor no meu rosto.

Suspirei aliviado. "Oh."

Relutante, voltei até o Seth, Heather e Cindy.

"Liga pra mim, Jake" Cindy falou assim, do nada, na frente do Seth e da Heather, enquanto ele ajudava ela a sentar no carro.

"Um," congelei, sem saber o que dizer. Como explicar que tinha a Nessie? Ela era minha...Nessie.

"Não acho que a namorada dele vai gostar muito disso," Seth brincou.

Cindy arregalou os olhos e ficou toda sem graça.

Quando o carro das meninas ia embora, empurrei o Seth pelo estômago. "Eu não tenho namorada."

Seth virou os olhos. "Ah, então você quer sair com a Cindy?"

"É claro que não."

"Talvez ela não seja sua namorada, mas Ness é a mulher da sua vida."

"Ela não é uma mulher ainda e não é desse jeito."

"Cara, você viu ela hoje? Definitivamente, ela cresceu!"

Lancei um olhar mortal pro Seth. "Não fale da Nessie assim."

Seth levantou as mãos em rendição. "Foi mal, Jake. Mas você sabe o que quero dizer, certo? Você já tem dona."

Suspirei. "É, eu tenho."

"Valeu por ter aguentado a Cindy hoje. O que achou da Heather?"

Não quer precisasse da minha aprovação, mas acho que ele queria porque eu era o Alpha. Sorri de lado.

"Gostei dela."

Ele deu um sorrisão."Ela é incrível. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo."

"Devia falar com o Sam. Ele pode explicar melhor como as coisas funcionam."

"E você, não?" perguntou.

_Imprinting_ não era o mesmo quando acontecia com uma criança. Não teve atração física entre mim e Ness, não era o caso do Seth com a Heather.

"É diferente pra mim e Quil."

Seth concordou. "É...foi mal. Deve ser chato."

Imediatamente fiquei na defensiva. "Não, não é chato," respondi emburrado. "É complicado, só isso."

Não era justo descontar minha frustração no Seth. Só estava de mal-humor porque não tinha passado tempo algum com Nessie a semana toda.

"Meu pai está fazendo uma janta. Quer vir?" perguntei.

Ele assentiu. "Adoraria, valeu!"

Já em casa, Seth ajudou meu pai a fritar o peixe, e eu caí no sofá de cara fechada. Queria ver ela. Por quê tinha a sensação que o universo estava distanciando a gente? Ou que Nessie estava? Precisava de um plano.

Mal toquei na comida, e meu pai pergutou se tinha algo errado. Menti dizendo que não. Quando terminamos, dei uma carona pro Seth até a casa dele. Ele morava numa casa com alguns membros do bando. Estavam jogando video game na sala e insistiram pra que eu ficasse por lá jogando com eles, mas dei uma desculpa e saí.

Estava incomodado. Tudo o que queria era ver Nessie. Mas, não queria forçar a barra. O que fazer se ela não quisesse me ver? Depois de uma hora inteira em conflito, decidi que ela teira que ter a iniciativa de falar comigo. Bella falou que ela ia voltar ao seu normal em alguns dias, e eu rezava que isso fosse verdade.

Essa menina está me deixando maluco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da autora**: Obrigada a minhas betas _GeezerWench_ and _ShynaMends_! Aqui mais um capítulo pro final de semana. Divirtam-se!

**Nota da tradutora**: Feliz ressaca de Carnaval, galera! =D

* * *

Renesmee

Assim que o barco atingiu o mar aberto, olhei para a costa, e me senti uma idiota por ter mandado Jacob ir embora com os amigos dele. Por que insisti em fazer algo que não queria? No fundo, esperava que ele recusasse. Mas, isso era rídiculo. Jacob não lia o pensamento como o meu pai. Não podia adivinhar que quando eu dizia 'vai' estava realmente dizendo 'fica'. Devia ter sido egoísta e deixado ele ter vindo com a gente.

Não. Fiz a coisa certa. Jacob tem outros amigos além de mim e da minha família. Não podia monopolizar o cara com seus amigos alí. E por que achava que tinha exclusividade sobre ele? Ele era uma pessoa tão especial. Os outros também tinham direito de conhecê-lo como eu conhecia. Bem, exceto garotas...e garotas bonitas, com certeza não. Apesar de dar vontade de rosnar, como a meia-vampira que sou, somente com a ideia do Jacob conhecer uma "boa moça", este foi um alerta que não esperava. Jacob é um homem. Provavelmente queria se casar um dia e ter sua propria familia. Ele precisa da sua cara-metade. Como ía encontrar alguém se sempre estava andando comigo?

Comecei a me sentir mal. Talvez fosse o balanco do barco contra as ondas, mas esses pensamentos me deixaram confusa e pertubada.

Meu avô Charlie notou minha distração e ofereceu me ensinar como colocar a isca no anzol. Fiz um esforço para parecer interessada e balançava a cabeça concordando.

Gostei de passar o dia com o vô Charlie e tio Billy, quando voltei pra marina, estava feliz. Imaginava o que Jacob estaria fazendo, se estava curtindo a trilha ou se aquela garota estava tocando ele.

Ficamos pra ajudar com o peixe, cortando e limpamos o barco, e estava indo pra casa do tio Billy pra jantar quando meu avô Charlie recebeu uma ligação do posto policial, chamando pra um serviço. Fui na frente direto pro carro esperar por ele, enquando ele fazia outra ligação.

Sentada dentro do carro, pelo espelho lateral, vi um outro entrar no estacionamento. Era o carro do Jacob! Para minha surpresa e alegria! Quase sai correndo pra falar com ele, mas quando olhei pela janela notei que ainda estava com Seth e aquelas meninas. Vi quando Jacob saiu todo animado, foi pra o lado do passageiro e ajudou a garota a sair pela porta. Ela enroscou seus braços no pescoço dele e vi ela falar alguma coisa. Por um segundo, que durou pra sempre, eles trocaram um olhar, sorrindo.

Foi uma porrada no estômago. Virei logo a cara, afundei na cadeira. Caramba! Aquela imagem queimou meu cérebro, doeu pra cacete. Toda aquela teoria do Jacob encontrar sua parceira foi por água abaixo, vendo ele sorrir pra aquela garota, daquele jeito, me deixou psicoticamente maluca de ciúmes. Ele era meu.

Quase perto de chorar, meu vô Charlie entra no carro.

"Parece que Jake acabou de voltar da trilha," contou. "Quer dar um alô?"

Balancei a cabeca. "Não, tudo bem. Falo com ele depois."

Ele me deixou em casa e todo mundo estava lá esperando por mim, como minha mãe havia prometido. Mesmo com vontade de subir pro meu quarto e chorar, eu não tinha visto a familia toda fazia uma semana, e eles estavam animados em me ver, dando com abraços e beijos, até mesmo batendo as mãos no ar (somente com tio Emmett). Tentei ser educada e falei com todos eles, mas minha cabeça estava em Jacob e naquela garota. Será que ele ainda estava com ela agora?

"Nessie, por que essa cara amarrada?" tia Rosalie perguntou brincando.

Apaguei a expressão fechada e forcei um sorriso, mas não justifiquei meu mal-humor.

Tio Emmett e tio Jasper queriam jogar baseball, já que tinha uma tempestade a caminho. Concordei em ir pois ía ser uma distração pra minha crise de ciúme. Depois de juntar tudo e sair correndo pela floresta, meu pai me alcançou e pegou minha mão, dando aquele olhar que dizia,"Quer falar sobre isso?"

Eu idolatro meu pai, mas pela primeira vez ressenti sua habilidade de ler mentes. Era embaraçoso meus sentimentos sobre o Jacob.

"Seria possível ter alguma privacidade?" projetei meu pedido. "Preciso de um tempo pra pensar como me sinto sobre tudo isso."

Papai sorriu compreensivo. Fiquei agradecida por ele não ficar chateado. "Desculpe, meu amor, não posso bloqueá-la completamente, mas tentarei focar em outros pensamentos. Tenho décadas de prática, consequência de morar sob o mesmo teto com seu tio Emmett."

"Alguém falou meu nome?" tio Emmett correu do nosso lado e sorriu malandro, e num único movimento me levantou e jogou sobre seu ombro.

"Não sou mais criança," protestei, apesar que ele fez a mesma coisa há uma semana.

"Você sempre será a nossa menininha," falou, segurando firme. "Supere."

Não pude fazer nada, a não ser rir. Amava a minha família vampira maluca.

Jogar baseball muito divertido, com a rapidez do meu pai e meu tio Emmett sendo tão competitivo. E, exceto a minha vó, todo mundo trapaceia, até minha mãe e meu avô. Quando voltamos pra casa, estava exausta.

Depois de vestir meu pijama e lavar o rosto, meus pais vieram dar boa noite como normalmente fazia. Senti que estava ficando velha demais pra esse ritual, mas, ao mesmo tempo não queria que acabasse.

"Altos e baixos?" Mãe perguntou, sentando na ponta da camna. Era um jogo nosso, às vezes a gente perguntava um pro outro quais foram os melhores e piores momentos do dia. Resmunguei, mas só na minha cabeça. Sei qual foi o pior momento do dia, mas não vou compartilhar.

Meu pai, sentindo minha hesitação, falou primeiro. "Meu ponto alto do dia foi jogar baseball com a família, mas meu baixo foi que perdi pro time do Emmett."

Minha mãe riu. "Meu ponto alto do dia foi ver Renesmee sair do isolamento," piscou pra mim e soltei um riso. "E...bom, não tive nenhum ponto baixo hoje."

Eles me olham com certa expectativa. "Um...meu ponto alto foi passar o dia com as pessoas que amo e meu ponto baixo..." pausei. "Um...não ser a vampira que vocês são, pois esse dia acabou comigo e estou morta de cansada."

"É uma indireta?" Mamãe brincou.

"Talvez," respondi, beijando cada um deles no rosto. "Amo vocês".

"Também te amamos."

Peguei na mão do meu pai."Te amo, pai."

"Também te amo."

Eles apagaram as luzes, fecharam a porta, mas não consegui dormi por um bom tempo, mesmo cansada do jeito que estava. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Só penso nele, sonhei com ele.

No dia seguinte, a vida voltou ao normal. De manhã estudei com meu tio Jasper e pela tarde tinha tarefas a fazer. Meus pais queriam que aprendesse a ser mais responsável, então tive que limpar meu quarto e arrumar o resto da casa, depois ajudar meu avô a lavar as roupas. O dia inteiro pensei no Jacob, imaginando se ele estava com aquela garota, imaginando se ele ao menos sentia a minha falta. No início da noite decidi ligar pra ele.

Eu ainda não tinha meu próprio celular, mas minha mãe me deu o dela quando pedi. O número dele estava salvo nos contatos, toquei na tela e liguei. Senti um pouco nervosa quando o telefone tocava.

"Hey Bella, tudo bem?" Jacob atendeu.

"Um, oi, é Renesmee."

A ligação ficou silenciosa. "Nessie." Ele parecia surpreso.. "Como você esta?"

"Eu estou bem. O que 'tá fazendo?"

"Ah, só terminando meu serviço."

Mordi minha boca. Por que estava tão nervosa? Era só o Jacob.

"Te liguei pra saber se tem planos pra hoje a noite?"

Por favor diz que não. Se ele tiver outro encontro vou morrer. Antes que pudesse responder, continuei falando.

"A gente podia pedir uma pizza e talvez ver um filme? Quer dizer, se não estiver muito ocupado. Se 'tiver tudo bem, eu entendo...sem problemas."

"Não, eu não estou muito ocupado. Adoraria ir."

Respirei aliviada. "Legal."

"Só preciso ir em casa tomar um banho primeiro. Quer que eu já compre a pizza?"

"Pode ser. Obrigada." Eles não entregavam aqui em casa mesmo, onde moro é muito isolado e afastado da cidade.

"De qual sabor você quer?"

"Qualquer um que escolher pra mim 'tá bom."

"Okay, então...te vejo daqui a pouco."

"Tchau, Jacob."

"Tchau, Nessie."

Animada, devolvi o celular pra minha mãe, dizendo pra ela que Jacob estava vindo. Voltei pra minha casa procurando algo bacana pra vestir. Nunca foi preocupação minha ficar bonita na frente de Jacob, mas por alguma razão desta vez eu queria. Decidi vestir um vestir um vestidinho soltinho e uma sandalia baixa. Por mais que minha tia Alice queria que usasse salto, tinha minhas dúvidas. Eu gosto de moda, mas também gosto de conforto.

Enquanto esperava por Jacob, tentei parecer casual, peguei um livro e fui ler na sala - de olho na porta da frente. Quando a campainha tocou, levantei e corri pra atender.

Quando olhei pro Jacob, ele sorriu pra mim, corei.

"Hey," cumprimentei, abrindo mais ainda a porta. "Entra."

"Está bonita," comentou."Voces Cullens sao as pessoas mais bem vestidas que conheco."

"Um, obrigada," agradeci, corando de novo. "A gente pode comer na sala de tv."

Meus pais apareceram e cumprimentaram o Jacob, conversaram com ele enquanto pegava uns pratos, guardanapos e bebidas pra gente. Depois ele veio comigo até o final do corredor e meus pais desapareceram. Vai ser melhor assim, passar um tempo a sós com o Jacob.

A sala de TV tinha uma tela bem grande e prateleiras nas paredes com milhares de DVDs.

"O que quer assistir?" perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "O que você quiser."

Escolhi qualquer um e coloquei no DVD player. Depois, apaguei as luzes, sentei do lado de Jacob no sofá, a caixa de pizza entre nós dois.

Jacob pegou um pedaço. "Saúde," falou, eu ri e peguei um pedaço também e 'brindamos' com a pizza.

Comemos em silêncio, e eu relaxei. Estar com Jacob era fácil. Não tinha razão pra ficar nervosa ou tensa perto dele. Quando terminamos de comer, coloquei a caixa de pizza no chão e deslizei pra mais perto dele. Aconcheguei debaixo do seu braço que estava esticado por cima do sofá e coloquei o meu por cima da cintura dele. Ele ficou um pouco tenso, mas logo relaxou e abraçou de volta.

"Senti saudade," confessei, então acrescentei, "Espero que tenha se divertido na trilha."

"Também senti, Ness," falou de volta, acarinhando minhas costas. "A trilha foi meio chata. Como foi a pescaria?"

"Não foi legal sem você."

Suspirou. "E por que não me deixou ir junto?"

Fechei os olhos e respirei seu perfume. O calor que irradiava do seu corpo fazia me sentir segura e protegida.

"Eu não sei," murmurei. "Porque sou um bicho estranho."

Jacob sorriu de leve. "Voce não é nada disso." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeçaa. "Voce é incrível."

Era engracado, mas acho que precisava dessa certeza do Jacob. Se ele estava começando a ter mulheres na sua vida, precisava saber se ele ainda se importava comigo.

"'brigada," falei."Também te acho incrível."

Vimos o resto filme e eu queria que Jacob passasse a noite aqui, mas ele disse que tinha que fazer patrulha. Peguei a sua mão enquanto o levava ate a porta e despedi-me dele quando saía com o carro indo embora.

Pelas próximas semanas eu vi Jacob quase todo dia. Fomos caçar com minha mãe, teve dias que trouxe um almoço diferente pra mim, vimos jogos na TV com o tio Emmett. Quase tudo estava ao normal, mas algo parecia fora do lugar. Sentia uma certa distância entre a gente que nunca existiu. Toda vez que o abraçava, ele ficava tenso e somente segurava minha mão por alguns segundos antes de soltar. E a gente nunca mais ficou sozinho, o que era incomum.

Um dia, quando meus pais foram pra Seattle, implorei pra tia Rosalie ir comigo visitar o Jacob no trabalho dele. Nunca tinha ido lá antes e estava ansiosa pra ver como era. Além do mais, carros e mecâninca eram a única coisa que esses dois tinham em comum. Ao menos ela ficaria vagamente interessada pra ver alguma coisa no trabalho dele. Ela hesitou e relutante concordou. Raramente a gente ía pra cidade, por medo que alguém nos reconhecesse, mas de todos, tia Rosalie era quem mais odiava ter que se esconder. Ela preferia correr o risco.

Fomos ate Forks no BMW que ela restaurou recentemente. Ela dirigia rápido, assim como meu pai e tia Alice, mas diminuiu na entrada da cidade. Próximo ao local, Jacob estava do lado de fora, conversando com uma garota. Ele estava sorrindo e rindo com ela, então, ele inclinou pra frente e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

Faltou ar. O sangue saiu de mim. Minha tia seguiu meu olhar, seus olhos ficaram arregalados e depois ameaçadores.

"Cachorro filho-da-mãe," falou entre os dentes.

Então esse era o motivo dele não falar comigo direito. Ele tinha uma namorada.

Jacob deu um abraço de urso na garota, como tantos que já deu em mim antes, senti que ia desmaiar. Isso já era demais.

Sem ter que pedir, minha tia virou o carro e rumou pra casa.

Assim que chegamos, corri pra minha casa, fechei a porta do meu quarto e desabei no chão. Chorei e chorei e chorei. Nunca fiquei tão abalada.

Perdi meu Jacob.

Ele tinha uma namorada. Era outra garota e não a mesma daquele dia, mesmo assim...não era justo. E finalmente reconheci tudo o que estava sentindo. Queria que Jacob ficasse comigo. Eu queria ser a namorada dele. Queria que ele fosse feliz, mas somente se fosse comigo. Sabia que era nova, mas ele não podia esperar por mim? Eu já estou me tornando uma mulher. Eu podia ser sua namorada...um dia, se ele me quisesse. Eu podia ser a mulher que vai fazer ele feliz.

A dúvida subiu pra minha cabeça. Jacob nunca vai ficar comigo desse jeito. _Quileutes_ apenas se casavam com outras _Quileutes_ ou outros nativo-americano. E eu era metade vampira, inimiga mortal da sua tribo. Nunca daria certo. Minha familia nunca aceitaria e nem a dele.

Quando as lágrimas secaram, determinação bateu em mim. Jacob esteve do meu lado a vida inteira. Já estava na hora de deixar ele seguir a vida dele.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da autora**: Obrigada aos meus betas _GeezerWench_ e _ShynaMends_ pela grande ajuda!

**Nota da tradutora**: Gente, mais um capítulo tipo degustação pra finalizar este carnaval. Capítulo pequenininho mas bem bacana.

Como vocês sabem, traduzo cada um dos reviews de vocês pra autora e hoje, ela mandou um recado só pra gente:

**_I love these reviews! Please tell everyone thanks so much for reading! :)_**

**_I guess I need to get writing and finish this story for my Portuguese reading friends! :)_**

_Eu amo esses reviews! Por favor diga a todos que agradeço de montão por lerem! :)_

_Acho que preciso continuar escrevendo e terminar esta história pros meus amigos leitores em português! :)_

* * *

Renesmee

Ouvi uma batida na porta.

"É a tia Rosalie, posso entrar?"

"Okay," murmurei, puxando as cobertas por cima da cabeça. Ela sentou na cama, pertinho de mim.

"Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?" perguntou.

Resmunguei. "Eu 'tô tão envergonhada."

Ela pacientemente esperou que eu continuasse. Bisbilhotei por dentre as cobertas.

"Tenho uma quedinha pelo Jacob, okay?" confessei, e puxei o lençol de volta pra cara.

"Uma quedinha, han?" Tia Rosalie respondeu, simplesmente, mas tinha um tom de surpresa na voz dela.

"Não fica com raiva de mim," falei, "Eu sei que não gosta dele."

Tia Rosalie abaixou as cobertas, revelando minha face, e alisou meu rosto. "Meu amor, nunca poderia ficar com raiva de você," falei. "Quando o vi com aquela garota, fiquei tão surpresa quanto você. Sinto muito que isso te magoou tanto"

"Por favor não contra pros meus pais," implorei. "Vou ficar ainda mais envergonhada se eles souberem."

"Souberem que você tem uma quedinha pelo Jacob ou que o vimos com aquela garota na garagem dele?"

"Os dois."

"O Edward não já sabe?" perguntou.

"Pedi privacidade de pensamento pra ele...então, não sei dizer o que ele ouviu ou não."

"Seu pai é muito bom em respeitar a privacidade dos outros. Mesmo se ele souber, ele não vai tentar te deixar sem graça. A quanto tempo você se sente assim pelo Jacob?"

Dei de ombros. "Não sei...não faz muito tempo. Talvez nem seja mesmo uma quedinha. Meus sentimentos estão tão confusos. Meu corpo e minha cabeça estão se desenvolvendo muito rápido..." Umas poucas lágrimas começaram a aparecer.

Tia Rosalie segurou minha mão quando comecei a chorar.

"Acho que preciso sair de Forks," solucei. "Fugir dessa confusão toda."

É, o nome do Jacob agora era _confusão._

"Sei que é difícil, meu amor, mas não pode fugir dos seus problemas."

"Por favor, tia Rosalie. Você me ajuda? A gente não podia tirar umas férias? Não consigo pensar direito estando aqui."

E realmente não suportava ver Jacob trocando carinho com essa menina. Será que ele a traria pra apresentar pra gente? Eu ia morrer.

"Hmmm," murmurou. "Talvez."

"A gente podia ir pra África," sugeri. "Você e o tio Emmett não costumam fazer viagens pra lá?"

Nós duas conversamos sobre os planos da viagem e fiz charminho pra convencê-la de ao menos dizer pros meus pais que também ía junto. Quando eles voltaram pra casa, passamos a próxima hora compartilhando as nossas ideias. Eu genuinamente estava animada e tentei ocultar meus pensamentos se voltarem para Jacob.

Meus pais não foram contra a minha viagem, mas senti que ficaram um pouco surpresos.

"Se é isso o que quer, Renesmee, é um bom momento pra viajar," Mamãe falou. "Podemos convidar o Jacob pra vir conosco?"

Não conseguir segurar um soluço. "Não!" exclamei.

Tia Rosalie me ajudou nessa. "Por mais que eu ame o vira-lata," falou sarcástica, "Ele tem a garagem dele pra trabalhar e o seu bando. Não poderia ficar longe por muito tempo."

"Quero que seja algo somente com a família," acrescentei.

Minha mãe olhou pra mim como se fosse chorar. "Você está crescendo tão rápido," suspirou.

Papai puxou minha mãe num abraço. "Vamos conversar com os outros e ver o que acham."

Tivemos uma reunião de familia naquela noite e todos estavam animados com a viagem. Eles tinham ficado em Forks por muito tempo, quase dez anos e precisavam de uma folga. Também sugeri aos meus pais a fazerem disso uma segunda lua-de-mel, já que minha concepção meio que bagunçou a primeira. Todo mundo riu.

"Não é uma má ideia, amor," Papai olhou pra minha mãe com carinho. Ela sorriu afetuosa.

Meu pai ficou ansioso pra viajar o mais rápido possível, então dentro de dois dias, tudo já estava planejado. Apesar que o Jacob não tinha passado aqui em casa, ele ligou. Era raro não vê-lo todo os dias, mas não era totalmente incomum. Imaginei que ele estava com a aquela garota e fiquei doida de ciúmes, isso só confirmou a sensação de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mas, evitei falar com Jacob sobre a viagem até que o encontrasse pessoalmente.

No dia de partir, Jacob veio aqui em casa pela manhã, e pedi pra ele dar uma volta comigo. De repende, senti meu coração pesado, carregado de emoção. Já sabia o quanto ia sentir a falta dele.

"'Tá tudo bem?" perguntou, percebendo quando segurei uma lágrima.

Assenti, mas não falei nada.

"É TPM?"

Jacob sempre foi muito direto. Gostava disso.

"Não," respondi, com um sorriso terno. "Vem, senta aqui. A gente precisa conversar."

A esmo, ele pegou minha mão e nos guiou até um tronco, sentamos. "Okay. O que houve?"

Olhei pra dentro daqueles olhos cor de chocolate e senti como se fôssemos as duas únicas pessoas na terra. E antes que eu mesma soubesse o que estava acontecendo, inclinei, encostei meus lábios contra os dele.

E beijei o Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da autora**: Nos últimos dias estive lendo muitas fics sobre a matilha e imprinting, agora me sinto intimidada em publicar minha estória. Quer dizer, tem umas fics INCRÍVEIS por aí que colocam a minha no chão! Então...eu continuarei a compartilhar a minha fic com vocês, embora resentida...sentindo meio boba comparada com outras maravilhosas, mas já estamos no capítulo 10, então acho que vou seguir em frente...

Obrigada a _GeezerWench_ e _ShynaMends_ por serem minhas betas e incetivadoras.

* * *

Jacob

Meu primeiro pensamento foi - Nossa, a boca dela é tão gostosa.

Meu segundo pensamento foi - Edward vai me matar.

Apesar de ainda não ter tido uma conversa oficial sobre meu relacionamento com Nessie, sabia que Edward não estava a vontade com isso. Parte de mim não se importa com o que ele pensa. Edward sempre foi super protetor e controlador com Bella, então sabia que seria o mesmo com sua filha. Ele precisava relaxar um pouco. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria mostrar respeito por ele como o pai de Nessie. Não esperava ser assim, tão tradicional, mas Nessie idolatrava Edward. Eles eram muito, muito próximos e por causa disso tento fazer um esforço pra guardar meus pensamentos sempre confusos sobre como me sinto com o amadurecimento de Nessie.

Nessie não era mais uma menina. Ainda era nova, mas também já estava se tornando uma mulher. Definitivamente, tinha começado a notar, e ficava um pouco incomodado. Pelas últimas semanas a vi com novos olhos. Sua risada, seu sorriso, seu cabelo, sua gentileza...era tudo muito atraente. Não sabia como lidar com tudo isso, então evitei ficar sozinho com ela.

E agora Nessie me beijou. Estava em choque.

"Eu te amo," sussurou, deitando seu rosto no meu peito.

Lutei pra recuperar o fôlego, mas a abracei firme. "Também te amo, Ness. Sempre te amei e sempre amarei."

Ela saiu do meu abraço, gentilmente, e vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Por que ela me beijou, e por que estava tão triste?

"Por que está chorando?" perguntei, limpando uma lágrima que caía no seu rosto. Dói, literalmente dói, quando a vejo tão magoada desse jeito.

"Vou sentir saudade."

Pânico começou a tomar conta de mim. "Você vai para algum lugar?"

Ela assentiu e deu um passo pra trás. "Vou viajar com minha família. Estaremos de volta no Natal."

Meu coração parou. "Mas isso é daqui a seis meses!"

"Mas é uma coisa boa," falou, balaçando a cabeça discordando de mim. "Você está anulando sua própria vida. Com a gente longe, vai ter mais tempo pra dedicar a outras coisas."

Outras coisas? Mas que porra ela está falando? Você é a minha vida! Gritei em silêncio. Não sabia se Nesse estava pronta pra qualquer declaração de minha parte. Droga, não sabia nem se eu mesmo estava pronto. Mas ela não podia me deixar!

Tudo começou a girar e achei que ia desmaiar. Estava no ponto de me transformar. Não conseguia lidar com essas emoções na forma humana. Virando, comecei a correr pra longe de Nessie, não queria machucá-la, e explodi na forma de lobo.

Imediatamente voltei para o ponto que ela estava na floresta, ela não estava mais lá.

Precisava me acalmar antes de conversar com ela de novo. Acho que ainda é cedo para explicá-la sobre o _imprinting._ Queria que ela me escolhesse, na hora certa, e não forçá-la a ficar comigo por causa disso. Num minuto ela era uma adolescente birrenta, e no outro sua boca estava na minha, pra balançar comigo como nunca senti antes. Foi como perder todos os sentidos.

Quil estava em patrulha e ouviu meus pensamentos.

"Ela te beijou? Legal."

"Cala a boca, Quil. Não é bem assim."

"Mas beijou, não beijou?"

"Ah, droga, eu não sei!"

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não."

"Tem certeza?"

"Não."

Quil voltou à forma humana somente para chamar Sam. Dentro de minutos, ele também transformou na forma de lobo e estava se comunicando com a gente. Os dois tentaram acalmar da minha histeria. Estava seriamente pensando em sequestrar Nesse e trazer ela pra reserva. Não podia deixá-la por seis meses. Sendo o mais velho, Sam conversou comigo dos valores da matilha. Ele era um pacificador.

"Vá e fale com Edward e Bella. Eles são sensatos, certo? Eles ficaram em Forks por todos estes anos por sua casa. Eles não vão te impedir de vê-la."

Levou algumas horas, mas quando estava finalmente de volta ao meu estado mais racional, voltei a forma humana, vesti uma roupa, e corri até a casa dela.

Bella encontrou comigo na porta e estava um pouco triste.

"Renesmee não está mais aqui," ela me falou.

"Ela já foi?" eu estava perto de enlouquecer novamente. A ideia de Nessie ficar longe de mim destruía a minha alma. Não só pela saudade que ia sentir, mas porque não estaria por perto para protegê-la. O mundo era um lugar perigoso. Não posso deixar que nada aconteça com ela. A minha própria sobrevivência depende disso.

"Como pôde fazer isso comigo, Bella?" gritei. "Você sabe muito bem dos meus sentimentos! Cadê ela?"

Edward se juntou a nós, e ao lado de Bella, lançou um olhar de aviso para mim. "Ela está com Carlisle e Esme, pegaram um avião para a Inglaterra."

"Ela quis ir embora mais cedo por causa do beijo?" exigi saber. "A iniciativa foi dela. Sempre fui um cavalheiro, você sabe bem disso, Edward!"

Aparentemente nem o Edward ou Bella sabiam sobre o beijo porque a cara de tensão que os dois fizeram...surpresa estampada na cara. Trocaram olhares, e acho que Bella estava alertando pro Edward se acalmar.

Merda. Meus olhos começaram a marejar. Pensei que fosse ter um ataque de pânico."Por favor não mandem ela pra longe de mim...nós pertencemos um ao outro."

Edward pegou um ar, e repuxou a ponta do nariz. "Estou muito ciente do seu vínculo com Renesmee, mas ela ainda é uma criança Jacob. Esta viagem é para o bem dela e para o seu também."

Minha cabeça foi a mil. Ah, então foi por isso que Nessie falou que eu estava anulando a minha própria vida, e do fato dela ir embora ser uma coisa boa. Ele fez a cabeça dela. Edward estava tentando proteger Nessie de mim através da distância. Isso me lembrou de quando Edward deixou Bella porque acreditava que era pelo "bem deles". Os dois quase acabaram mortos.

Ouvindo meus pensamentos em alto e bom som, Edward rosnou em resposta. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e ela apertou o braço ao redor da cintura do seu marido...para protegê-lo de mim.

"Jake, foi Renesmee quem pediu pra fazer esta viagem. Nós apoiamos, claro, mas foi ideia dela ir embora."

Dei um passo em falso com o choque. "Como é?" Não podia ser verdade, mas Bella não ía mentir pra mim.

Luto bateu em mim."Por que ela faria isso?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Renesmee tem curiosidade sobre as coisas da vida. Ela está amadurecendo e quer viver outras experiências fora de Forks."

Meu estômago revirou. Eu não era bom o suficiente para ela. A vida fora de Forks é algo que não posso oferecer pra Nessie. Por mais que quisesse dar o mundo pra ela, não podia. Não tinha a posse ou os recursos que os Cullens tinham.

A tensão no rosto do Edward diminuiu. "Ela não foi embora pra sempre. Estará de volta no Natal."

Se Nessie queria viajar, não poderia impedi-la. Por mais que quisesse ela aqui comigo, minhas necessidades não importavam. Mas, o fato de que ela intencionalmente escolheu ir embora machucou muito, mesmo dizendo que ia sentir minha falta. Ainda sim, ela foi embora.

Nenhum membro do bando tinha sido separado do seu _imprint._ Não sabia o que fazer sem ela.

Apenas à alguns passos da porta, tranformei, destruíndo minha roupas. A dor que senti vagamente me lembrou quando transformei meses antes de Bella se casar. Mas, desta vez, era muito pior.

Corri pro Canadá e não parei até que fui impedido pelo clima. A dor agonizante simplesmente não ía embora. Voltei pra reserva, minha responsabilidade como Alpha bateu em mim, mas permaneci na forma de lobo. Meus irmãos do bando tentaram conversar comigo, mas ignorei.

Na primeira semana sem ver Nessie, senti uma dor causando um tipo de dormência em todo meu corpo que não ia embora de jeito nenhum. Com o passar dos dias, virou em uma dor aguda, constante. Não conseguia comer, não conseguia dormir. Visitava constantemente a casa dela, na esperança de pegar algum vestígio do cheiro de Nessie, mas já não tinha mas nada, é claro. Todos os Cullens já tinham deixado a cidade e percebi que além da viagem pra Inglaterra com o doutor e sua esposa, não tinha a menor ideia de onde Nessie estava.

À noite, uivava para a lua, implorando pelo retorno dela. Estava uma merda sem minha Nessie.

Depois de dois meses de solidão, finalmente concordei retornar à forma humana quando o Paul veio falar comigo.

"Rachel acabou de ter o bebê," meu cunhado exclamou todo animado. "Por favor vem pra casa. Só por algumas horas. Queremos que conheça o meu garotão."

Resmunguei e o segui. Apesar que não queria, tinha uma obrigação para com minha família em conhecer o meu recém-chegado sobrinho. Quando cheguei nos limites da propriedade. Paul apontou para onde tinha uma bermuda. Transformei e vesti. Eles estavam no mínimo uns dois números mais folgados. Acho que perdi peso, já que não estava comendo mesmo.

Na forma humana, a dor somente piorava. Gruni e fui cambaleando até a casa. Quando passei por um espelho, quase ri da minha cara. Estava com olheiras profundas, meu cabelo estava longo e bagunçado, até uma barba rala apareceu no meu rosto. Sabia que precisava me organizar antes de ver Rachel e o bebê.

Meu pai apareceu no corredor. "Jake!" chamou animado, então parou. "Filho, você está horrivel."

Apenas resmunguei em resposta.

Ele me deu sua mão para que eu abaixasse e abracei ele, e quando o abracei, comecei a chorar. Chorei que nem um bebê. Não porque sentisse a falta dele, apesar que senti, mas porque estava com muitas saudades de Nessie. Estava incompleto sem ela.

"Pode chorar, meu filho. Pode chorar."

Saí do abraço e limpei as lágrimas que embaçavam minha visão. "Desculpa", falei. "Tem alguma coisa pra comer?" não estava com fome, mas era a única coisa que pude pensar pra não me sentir tão envergonhado de chorar desse jeito.

Meu pai sorriu cauteloso. "Claro, filho. Vou arrumar alguma coisa pra você."

Assim que chegamos na cozinha, caí numa cadeira enfiando minha cabeça entre as mãos.

"Tem carta pra você," Meu pai falou, enquanto abria a geladeira tirando vários itens.

Continuei na mesma posição, então ele continuou. "Sério, achei que ía estar mais interessado."

Finalmente, levantei minha cabeça e olhei para a pilha na minha frente.

A mesa da cozinha estava coberta de cartões-postais. Peguei um. Depois outro, e outro. Tinham mais de sessenta. Todos da Nessie.

Ela tinha escrito pra mim todos os dias pelos últimos dois meses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota da autora**: Obrigada pelo incentivo para continuar escrevendo. Acho que estou me sentindo um pouco emo. :) Também gostaria de agradecer aos meus betas geniais _GeezerWench_ e _ShynaMends._

Obrigada por ler!

* * *

Renesmee

Jacob. Meus pensamentos estavam voltados pro Jacob enquanto via o céu de Seattle desaparecer até que houvessem apenas nuvens brancas ao redor do jatinho privado que meus avós fretaram para nossa viagem pra Inglaterra. Não estava nervosa em viajar pela primeira vez, mas meu estômago estava em parafuso, preocupada com o Jacob.

Sabia que ele ficou chateado e em vez de explicar pra ele como eu me sentia e porque tinha que ir, fui covarde e o deixei alí, sozinho na floresta. Foi uma atitude imatura, correr daquele jeito, ao invés de enfrentar a realidade. Sabia que tinha que enfrentar isso algum dia, pois não queria me distanciar totalmente da nossa amizade. Mas, ao deixá-lo, estaria lhe dando mais espaço. Ele merecia isso. Precisava disso. Tudo girou ao meu redor, eu ,eu ,eu, a minha vida toda. Não era justo pra ele que monopolizasse o seu tempo. Sempre notei como ele ficava feliz quando estava com o bando e outros Quileutes. Ele merecia ser feliz.

Espero que quando eu voltar, minha atração sobre ele tenha desaparecido, e possa ver Jacob e sua namorada sem ter nenhuma crise de ciúmes.

Londres foi nossa primeira parada. Ficamos no hotel The Lanesborough e hospedamos na suíte real, que tinha uma vista incrível do Palácio de Buckingham. Nos dias seguintes, visitamos a Abadia de Westminster, a Torre de Londres, o Big Ben, A praça Trafalgar, e o Circo Piccadilly. Fizemos compras na Harrords e tomamos o chá da tarde no Ritz. Passamos horas e mais horas no National Gallery. Já que meu avô havia nascido na Inglaterra, tinha vivido por tando tempo e era inteligentíssimo, tive o meu próprio guia turístico para me contar muitas das histórias mais interessantes de todos os lugares que visitamos.

Na outra semana, deixamos Londres. Meu avô alugou um carro e dirigimos até o interior, visitamos Stonehenge e depois Stratford-upon-Avon, a cidade natal de Shakespeare. Minha avó ficou tão animada quanto eu quando fomos visitar o Jane Austen Center em Bath.

Sentia falta do Jacob, terrivelmente, escrevi um postal pra ele todos os dias. Sabia que ele não tinha meu endereço, já que estava viajando, mas não queria que esquecesse de mim totalmente enquanto estava longe. Sentia saudade dos meus pais também. Eles estavam numa segunda lua-de-mel, mas não ficaram longe por muito tempo. Para a minha surpresa, eles se juntaram a nós quando chegamos na Escócia.

Passeamos por Edinburgh e vimos um monte de castelos. Fomos ao Lago Ness e fiquei surpresa em como era lindo. Minha mãe tirou uma foto minha do lado da placa do Centro de Visita do Monstro do Lago Ness, pedi pra ela enviar pra todos da família, já que esta era uma piada antiga com o meu nome. Queria mandar pro Jacob também, mas estava com vergonha de mencionar seu nome. Ele provavelmente nem ligaria, apesar de que foi ele mesmo quem me apelidou desse jeito.

Nosso próximo destino foi a Irlanda. Paramos em Dublin primeiro, e fiquei impressionada em como a cidade era vibrante e enérgica. Meus pais queriam fazer o city-tour do U2, então paramos em todos os pontos históricos da banda e até hospedamos no Hotel Clarence, mas não vimos Bono, infelizmente.

Depois do passeio pelo lado campestre, castelos belíssimos, vilas e jardins, meus avós seguiram fazendo uma viagem a dois, enquanto meus mais e eu viajamos pra Paris (em outro avião particular), para nos encontrar com tia Alice e tio Jasper. Demos entrada no Hotel George V e novamente nos hospedamos na suíte real. Fiz um comentário sobre ficarmos em hoteis tão luxuosos e meu pai respondeu dizendo que eu era a sua princesa, portanto claro que ficaríamos em suítes reais.

Tia Alice ficou mais do que feliz em nos ver. Paris era a cidade favorita dela por causa da moda e entendi porque. Todos os que víamos no hotel ou nas ruas, nos bistrôs, nas calçadas eram bem sofisticados. Jacob com certeza ia fazer piada dizendo que eram todos cheios de frescura, e esnobes com essa atitude francesa de se achar melhor que os outros. Mesmo assim, eu adorava. Finalmente podia praticar meu francês conversando com nativos da língua. Para mim, todos quem encontramos foram muito simpáticos.

Por quase uma semana inteira, tia Alice nos levou pra fazer compras pelo dia inteirinho, pegando nossas roupas especialmente desenhadas para nós. Vestidos, chapéus, bolsas, sapatos...Imaginava como a gente iria levar de volta todas essas compras pra América. Tia Alice teria que fretar o seu próprio jatinho pra carregar tudo isso.

Meu pai disse que por ela a gente só ia fazer compras, mas com certeza tinha mais coisas pra conhecer. Minha mãe também nunca tinha ido a Paris antes, então a gente planejou os museus e catedrais que queríamos visitar. Passamos alguns dias visitando o Louvre e papai até deixou que eu passeasse sozinha. Sabia que estava observando cada passo meu, mas ao menos deu um pouco de espaço pra mim. E amei cada segundo.

Paris à noite era o lugar mais romântico do mundo. Quando a Torre Eifflel acendeu à noite, fiquei emocionada. Em vez de feliz, estava incomodada. Queria Jacob aqui comigo, segurando a minha mão, me fazendo rir. Mas, ele não era mais meu e eu simplesmente tinha que lidar com isso.

Depois de algumas semanas em Paris, comecei a ficar mal humorada. Não era por causa da menstruação. Por mais incrível que pareca, minhas duas últimas vezes não foram tão dolorosos e não fiquei mais com vergonha de sair em público. Estava incomoda, pois estava na Cidade do Amor, mas sozinha. Meus pais, tia Alice e tio Jasper, todos estavam de bom humor, então, tentei segurar minha chateação pra mim mesma.

Notando meu cansaço e irritação, tio Jasper teve a ideia de alugar um chalé no campo. Escapar da excitação da cidade grande e tomar um ar mais tranquilo da vida que estou acostumada a viver. E foi uma ótima ideia. Tia Alice achou o lugar perfeito pra gente, uma vila bem segura. Tinha um jardim nos fundos da propriedade, cercado de árvores.

Fizemos piqueniques juntos, com os membros da família protegidos por guarda-sóis e tendas, é claro, para bloquear o sol, e tivemos longas conversas sobre a vida. Senti que meus pais e tios estavam começando a me tratar como uma igual. Tia Alice contou a historia da vida dela antes de se tornar uma vampira, até o tio Jasper contou um pouco do seu passado, mas acho que ele não contou todos os detalhes pois estava um pouco evasivo. Foi um dia perfeito pra ficar junto em família, curti bastTirei um tempo pra ficar sozinha no campo. Aproveitei o dia pra dar uma volta, sentir o sol, mas meu pai insistiu que usasse chapeu, óculos de sol e protetor solar, só por precaução. Era calmo e muito relaxante. Estava adorando, mas não podia dizer que estava feliz de verdade. Ainda sentia saudade do Jacob. Nunca passamos tanto tempo assim longe um do outro. Já havia passado quase dois meses desde que nos despedimos. Eu sei que podia ligar pra ele, mas acho que isso vai me deixar com mais saudades dele. Continuei enviado um postal pra ele todos os dias, contando o que estávamos fazendo. Em todos eles assinei, "Queria que estivesse aqui. Saudades. Com amor, Ness."

Depois de algumas semanas de descando, meus pais me surpreenderam de novo. Tia Rosalie e Tio Emmett apareceram do nada e anunciaram que íamos pra África. Um grito saiu da minha garganta, surpresa. Sabia exatamente o que isso significava...caçar! Tia Alice e tio Jasper continuaram com a gente, ao invés de voltarem pra casa. Acho que estavam animados com a oportunidade de caçar também.

Viajar na África era diferente do que na Europa. O sol constante e o céu azul definitivamente nos limitou de ir pra qualquer lugar durante o dia. Voamos para o Quênia e diriigimos várias horas pela savana e chegamos a cabana que a família comprou anos atrás. Havia todas as conveniências dos Cullens que estávamos acostumados, mas era isolado e bem privado.

Do pôr do sol até a madrugada, rastreávamos leões, búfalos, elefantes, leopardos e rinocerontes na selva. Nem sempre a gente corria pra matar, tio Emmet gostava de brincar com a comida, e às vezes a gente só observava os animais. Foi a melhor educação sobre a selva que qualquer pessoa podia ter. A gente também fez rafting, já que a família toda gostava de esportes de aventura, e mountain biking na savana.

Não dava pra acreditar que meus pais estavam deixando que eu praticasse tantos esportes radicais, mas sabia que estava cercada por seis vampiros que fariam qualquer coisa para me proteger. De certa forma, era uma sensação falsa de liberdade, mas acho que meus pais estavam tentando facilitar meu caminho pro amadurecimento, pro meu bem e para o deles, também. Uma noite, a minha mãe ,do nada, beijou minha testa e sussurou, "É tão dificil ver minha garotinha crescer."

Com o passar das semanas no Quênia, fiquei extremamente exausta. Era muita diversão e aventura pra uma humana/vampira híbrida experimentar. Sentia falta do Jacob todos os dias, mas não era possível escrever nenhum postal enquanto estivéssemos dentro da selva. Pensava nele constantemente. O que estaria faendo? Será que estava feliz?

A última surpresa da nossa viagem foi quando minha mãe e meu pai disseram que nossa última parada seria um lugar que ouvi falar a minha vida toda. Onde meus pais passaram a lua-de-mel e fui concebida. Vamos para a Ilha de Esme!

Meus avós encontraram com a gente no Rio de Janeiro. Passamos o dia visitando a cidade, então pegamos um barco até a ilha. A ilha de Esme me deixou boquiaberta. Era encantadora. A definição perfeita de um paraíso tropical.

"Férias em família!" meu tio Emmett gritou, quando chegamos no píer e eu ri muito.

Era tão legal que toda minha família estava junta. Queria que o Jacob estivesse com a gente, ele praticamente era parte da família mesmo. Quase pedi pro meu pai se podia buscar ele pra vir até aqui, mas decidi que não. Eu o veria em breve. Ele provavelmente estava curtindo não ter que ficar cuidando de mim o tempo todo.

A ilha é bem isolada, permitindo liberdade à minha família vampiresca. Numa manhã jogamos futebol americano na praia e eles brilhavam bastante no sol. Mesmo os conhecendo tão bem, a visão deles brilhando era incrível. Fomos nadar, escalar, andamos de jet ski, tomamos muito banho de sol. Eram as férias perfeitas com muita risos e muito carinho. Como pude ser tão sortuda em nascer numa família tão extraordinária? Pensei.

Depois de mais ou menos um mês, meus avós voltaram pra casa, seguidos por tia Alice e tio Jasper e finalmente por tia Rosalie e tio Emmett. Meus pais e eu ficamos na ilha por mais seis semanas. Conversamos muito sobre meu futuro e objetivos de vida que quero conquistar. Meu pai quer que eu viva o máximo de experiências "humanas" possível. Ele queria que eu tivesse uma vida "normal". Pela televisão, ví shows em que a família sempre tinha um animal de estimação. Perguntei pra minha mãe se a gente podia ter um cachorrinho, e ela sorriu dizendo que a gente já tinha o Jacob, me provocando lembrando da época que brincava desse jeito com ele. Fiquei vermelha.

Depois de seis meses longe de Forks, finalmente voltamos pra casa em uma manhã enevoada de dezembro. Apenas algumas semanas antes do Natal. Estava feliz em estar em casa e ansiosa demais pra ver Jacob. Estava um pouco nervosa, já que fazia tanto tempo que não o via, mas, tinha certeza que minha quedinha boba já era coisa do passado.

"Renesmee, importa se dermos uma passadinha na casa do seu avô Charlie antes de ir pra casa?" minha mãe perguntou, quando passamos da entrada da cidade.

Balançei a cabeça. "Adoraria. Senti falta dele."

Quando chegamos na casa do meu avô, meu pai estacionou o carro e abriu a porta do carro pra gente, como sempre fazia. Ele era um cara à moda antiga mesmo. Quando nos chegamos na casa, imaginava quando podia ir ver Jacob. Devia ligar pra ele? Será que estaria muito ocupado pra me ver?

A porta da frente se abriu, e vi que tinha um monte de gente dentro casa.

"Surpresa!" gritaram.

Recuei, sorrindo, mas em choque. Alcancei a mão do meu pai.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntei, projetando meus pensamentos.

"É uma festa de boas vindas pra você," falou baixinho.

"Pra mim?"

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo no meu rosto.

Meu avô Charlie foi o primeiro a me dar um abraço, depois minha avó Sue, Seth, Claire, Leah, Sam, Quil, Embry...a matilha inteira, sem brincadeira. Abracei cada um deles individualmente e quase todo mundo comentava como eu tinha crescido. Emily estava na varanda, organizando a comida, ela acenou sorrindo. Quando me virei pra cumprimentar o tio Billy, dei uma olhada geral pra ver se Jacob estava lá. Se não estivesse, ia ficar derrubada. No entanto, se ele estivesse aqui com sua namorada, ia me destruir do mesmo jeito. Sim, eu tinha superado a minha atração pelo Jacob, mas não queria ver o namoro dele sendo jogado na minha cara.

Abaixei e dei um abraço no tio Billy, quando levantei, lá estava ele. Meu Jacob.

Por um momento, apenas olhamos um pro outro. O tempo parou, era como apenas existisse nós dois. Mas não estava nervosa, como achei que ficaria. Quando ele me puxou em seus braços pra um abraço. Senti como se finalmente estivesse voltado pra casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota da autora**: Obrigada a GeezerWench por suas sugestões!

* * *

Jacob

Nessie estava voltando pra casa.

Será que está diferente? Será que sentiu minha falta?

Não sabia a resposta para essas perguntas, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa. Eu vou dizer pra ela o quanto fiquei mal desde que ela se foi. Não contarei das noites sem dormir, ou de como não consegui comer, nem mesmo da dor insana que me rasgava por dentro constantemente. Foi uma tortura viver sem ela. Cada dia, cada minuto, foi uma luta. Às vezes preocupava com minha saúde mental.

Quando voltei do meu exílio e li seus postais, vendo todos os lugares incríveis que ela visitou, lembrei que Nessie me falou que anulei minha própria vida. Imaginava se subconscientemente ela estava tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Talvez Nessie precisava que eu crescesse? O que mais realmente preciso pra minha vida? Eu ainda morava com meu pai, apesar que ele era totalmente capaz de tomar conta de si mesmo, apenas dedicava meio período trabalhando na minha garagem, meu saldo da conta era embaraçosamente baixo. Tudo bem, eu cresci e não era mais um adolescente, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam parecia que ainda vivia como um.

Queria que Nessie tivesse orgulho de mim. Comecei a focar toda a minha dor e transformá-la em algo produtivo. Nos últimos quatro meses, revitalizei meu negócio, com novas ferramentas e atraíndo novos clientes. Pedi para o conselho tribal permissão para construir uma casa, e com a ajuda do bando, construímos uma casa feita de madeira nos arredores da reserva. Emily ajudou a decorar e pela primeira vez em anos comprei roupas novas. Até comecei a voluntariar na comunidade da reserva algumas noites pela semana, ajudando em vários eventos.

Manter-me ocupado não era uma distração da falta que sentia dela, apesar de tudo. Estava incompleto. Passei muitas horas analisando meus sentimentos por ela. Não tinha ideia se nosso relacionamento cresceria para algo romântico. Quando ela me beijou, não me sentia fisicamente atraído por ela. Fiquei mais chocado do que tudo. Parecia impossível pra mim amá-la do jeito que um homem ama uma mulher. Claro, eu achava ela linda e maravilhosa, completamente fascinante em todos os aspectos, mas queria ser seu protetor e sua companhia...nada além.

Foi minha ideia fazer uma festa surpresa pra Nessie. Queria mostrar pra ela o quanto todos a amavam e sentiam falta. O bando ficou mais do que feliz em ajudar. Apesar de ter sido participativo, certamente o meu humor não foi o dos melhores nos últimos meses e eles estavam mais entusiasmados da volta dela do que eu. Com um detalhe, ia ter muita comida na festa.

Charlie se ofereceu para ser o anfitrião, já que Edward e Bella não podiam ir na reserva, de qualquer forma, a gente costuma celebrar eventos especiais na casa dele mesmo. Estava uma pilha de nervos no dia da chegada dela. Não sabia como reagir quando visse Nessie novamente, então me escondi atrás das pessoas, perto das escadas.

A porta abriu e lá estava ela. Minha Nessie.

Caramba. Ela estava bonita. Muito bonita. Bonita demais. Se passaram seis meses, dois dias e dezessete horas desde a última vez que a vi.

Nessie estava tão linda que tirou o meu fôlego. Solucei e minha mão foi direto pro meu peito enquanto mandava o meu coração a bater normalmente. Fiquei sem palavras por um momento, envolvido nela. Seus cabelos, seus lábios, seus olhos...seu corpo. Perfeitos. Ela não era mais uma criança, era uma mulher.

Meu corpo reagiu à sua perfeição. Cada parte de mim ficou perceptivo a ela. E quando falo cada parte, quero dizer cada parte mesmo. Rosnei por dentro. Havia mais de sete anos desde que isso aconteceu. Não podia falar com Nessie com uma ereção dessas, então subi pro banheiro, tranquei a porta. Ao invés de aliviar a minha pressão, foquei meus pensamentos em coisas menos excitantes e tentei desesperadamente voltar ao normal.

Graças a Deus, fui capaz de manter meus hormônios sob controle e voltar pra festa. Acenei pra Edward e Bella, que estavam falando com Charlie, e eles acenaram de volta. Surpreendentemente, Edward não estava com cara de quem queria me matar. Quando Bella piscou pra mim, soube na hora que ela estava bloqueando meus pensamentos. Respirei aliviado.

Ser trinta centímetros mais alto que a maioria do pessoal permitia ver Nessie de longe. Assim que ela estava cumprimentando meu pai, ela olhou pra mim com surpresa no olhar. A dor que estava sentido foi embora, naquele momento. Felicidade e amor por ela tomaram conta de mim. Não resisti e a puxei pros meus braços. Precisava tocá-la. Precisava dela perto de mim.

"Senti saudade," falei, apertando ela num abraço de urso, respirando seu cheiro. Ela cheirava tão bem.

"Também senti saudade."

Oh, não. Eu ia ter outra ereção se a segurasse assim por mais tempo. Relutante, a soltei do meu abraço e murmurei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

"Recebi todos os seus postais," falei. "Obrigado por me manter atualizado sobre suas aventuras. Mal posso esperar para ouvir todas elas."

"A comida está pronta," uma voz falou ao longe, e a correria do pessoal me separou de Nessie quando iam em direção da cozinha. Ela deu um passo pra trás e deixou o povo passar, dando uma olhada em volta da casa. Ela parecia ansiosa, até que viu seus pais conversando com Charlie.

Eu tinha que ficar sozinha com ela. Tinha gente demais nessa casa e ela era minha.

"Quer ir lá fora um pouquinho?" perguntei.

Ela concordou, mas logo parecia insegura.

"Um...você está sozinho?" perguntou, enquanto nos dirigimos pra varanda de trás.

Fiquei bem confuso. "Como assim? Você 'tá aqui, meu pai também, o bando todo está aqui..."

"Quero dizer, você trouxe alguém junto com você hoje?"

Mas que diabos ela está falando? Comecei a rir quando percebi que ela estava fazendo uma piada."Um encontro na sua festa de boas vindas? 'Tá bom...você é engraçadinha, Ness."

Caminhamos até o final do jardins do fundo, seguimos numa trilha que levava para a floresta. Há alguns metros tinha um banco de madeira, ainda dava pra ver a casa daqui. Nos sentamos, comigo numa ponta e ela na outra. Estava com medo de ficar muito perto, e não conseguir tirar minhas mãos dela. Queria percorrer meus dedos pelos cabelos dela, beijar sua boca, sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Estava em choque com essas novas emoções e esse desejo tomando conta de mim.

"Você...você cresceu," comentei, olhando de cima a baixo. "Como se sente?"

Estava maravilhado vendo como Nessie estava diferente. Emocionalmente e mentalmente ela era uma mulher, assim como o seu corpo. Não havia mais nenhum traço da Nessie menina ou adolescente. Ela agora é uma mulher.

"Estou muito feliz de estar em casa e feliz em te ver," ela admitiu abertamente, e meu coração pulou. Ela estava feliz em me ver! "Não sinto mais incomodada com relação ao meu corpo, se é que isso faz algum sentindo. Têm uns três meses desde que parei de crescer. Edward disse que estou plenamente desenvolvida."

Quase fiquei vermelho com essa. Definitivamente tinha notado como seus seios estavam mais...desenvolvidos e tentava desesperadamente ser um cavalheiro e não olhar pra eles.

"Um, Edward?" falei baixinho, notando que ela se referiu ao seu pai pelo primeiro nome.

Ela sorriu meio sem graça. "Ah, é que quando estávamos viajando, não podia chamá-lo de pai em público já que parecemos ter a mesma idade, sabe? Ainda o chamo de pai, em casa, mas em público acho que virou um hábito."

Sorri de volta."Bella sempre chamou seus pais pelo primeiro nome."

"Chamava? Não estou surpresa. Bel...quer dizer, minha mãe é bastante independente. Gostaria de ser assim."

"E você não pode?"

"Com uma família superprotetora desse jeito? Boa sorte."

Instintivamente, espreguicei meu braço por trás do banco. Ela também tinha um lobo superprotetor obcecado por ela...eu. Para a minha surpresa, Nessie se aproximou aos poucos até encostar debaixo do meu braço. Olhei pra ela e ela sorriu.

Seis meses distantes um do outro mas nossa conexão não se perdeu. Aliás, parecia ter intensificado mais... e em um outro nivel. Sempre fui fascinado por cada palavra que dizia, mas agora nós somos iguais. Não, definitivamente ela era superior a mim. Tão linda, tão esperta, tão perfeita.

"Eles estão tentando me dar mais espaço," ela continuou, "Quer dizer, quando a gente estava viajando tive alguma liberdade. Fomos caçar um leão na Africa...estou doida pra te mostrar as fotos...e eles deram permissão para que curse o segundo grau. Não totalmente sozinha, é claro, mas..."

"Vai se mudar?" interrompi, meu corpo ficou tenso. Ela não vai me deixar de novo. Nunca. Seria capaz de sequestrá-la antes que isso acontecesse.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. "Para Port Townsend. Não é muito longe daqui...umas duas horas depois do parque. Mamãe quer ficar perto do vô Charlie."

Relaxei. Port Townsend era apenas algumas cidades distante de Port Angeles...e mais perto ainda se eu correr pelo parque. Senti que ela ficou ansiosa e queria minha aprovação.

"Nossa, Nessie vai pro ensino médio. Animada?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Meu pai quer que eu viva experiências humanas. Acho que o segundo grau é o mais humano que se pode ter. Vou estudar apenas por um semestre. No outro semestre, quero fazer faculdade."

Quando ela falou, soava tão madura. Ela realmente tinha crescido e eu estava boquiaberto.

"Faculdade," repeti. "Já decidiu qual universidade?"

"Meu avô quer que eu vá pra Harvard. Meu pai quer que eu vá pra Dartmouth, Mamãe quer que eu vá pro Brown..."

"E pra onde você quer ir?" insisti. Nessie sempre pensava nos outros primeiro.

"Pra Universidade de Washington em Seattle," ela respondeu de imediato.

"Então é pra lá que deve ir," falei.

"Se tudo der certo, eu vou. Vai depender de algumas coisas..."

"Não se preocupe em ser aprovada. Você é um gênio."

Ela riu e virou os olhos, mas eu estava falando sério.

"Renesmee, pronta pra comer agora?" Bella chamou pela floresta pela porta da varanda.

Meu estômago roncou. De repente, bateu a fome. Não tinha feito uma refeição decente desde que Nesse foi embora.

Ela começou a se levantar. "Estou com um pouco de fome."

"Eu também," concordei, batendo no estômago. Para minha surpresa Nessie jogou os braços ao meu redor, dando outro abraço até que ela praticamente estava sentada no meu colo.

"É muito bom te ver, Jacob," ela murmurou, aconchegando seu rosto no meu pescoço. Então, ela inclinou pra trás e olhou pra mim.

Ficamos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. E não era algo estranho. Era natural e confortável. Mas, comecei a sentir um frio na barriga. Estar tão perto dela, depois de ficar tão distante por tanto tempo, tinha um efeito profundo em mim.

"Vai passar lá em casa mais tarde?" perguntou, com a respiração falha. "Trouxe uns presentes pra você e quero te contar mais da viagem."

Por que ela estava tão nervosa? Era tão bom segurá-la, tê-la próximo de mim. Sabia que naquele momento, as coisas tinham irrevogavelmente mudado entre nós.

Senti completamente rendido para responder qualquer coisa a não ser a completa verdade.

"Sou todo seu."

Ela sorriu, saiu do meu colo e a vi entrar dentro da casa.

Agora via Nessie de uma nova maneira. Não como aquela menina linda, e doce que estava pronto para protejer com a minha própria vida. Eu amava Nessie como um homem ama uma mulher. Será que ela irá, ou algum dia poderá, me amar do mesmo jeito?


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota da Autora**: Obrigada à _ShynaMends_ e _GeezerWench,_ betas extraordinárias!

* * *

Renesmee

Estava tão feliz em ver Jacob. Como pude passar seis meses sem ouvir sua risada ou olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos? Me senti boba por nem ao menos ligar pra ele enquanto estava fora.

A festa foi muito bacana. Comi pratos deliciosos que a Emily fez, fiquei por dentro das novidades locais pelo tio Billy e meu vô Charlie, até tive uma longa conversa com a nova namorada de Seth. Fiquei surpresa em como ela parecia saber todos os "segredos". Deve ser um namoro bem sério, mas sério mesmo se o Seth compartilhou tanta coisa com ela.

Comecei a ficar ansiosa, imaginando se Jacob contou para sua namorada sobre nossos segredos também. Será que sabia que ele era um lobo? E será que ela sabia que eu era um híbrido? Não gostava da ideia de nem ao menos saber o nome dessa garota e, no entanto, ela saber tudo sobre mim. Mas, definitavemente não vou tomar a iniciativa de conhecê-la. Prefiro fingir que ela nem existe.

Eu e meus pais fomos em bora algumas horas depois. Não tive a chance de falar com Jacob de novo, tanta gente queria falar comigo, mas ele ficou ao meu lado, quieto, durante a festa toda. Fiquei feliz que ele concordou em passar lá em casa mais tarde. Nós nos despedimos do pessoal, Jacob nos acompanhou até o carro. Meu pai trocou um aperto de mão, e minha mãe lhe deu um abraço. Acho que eles sentiram falta dele também, fico feliz com isso.

Jacob não me abraçou, mas abriu a porta do carro pra mim e ficou na calçada, acenou até o carro sumir na rua.

Quando chegamos em casa, meus avós e tios estavam esperando por nós. Fui recebida com beijos e abraços, conversamos sobre nossos dias na ilha de Esme e a festa na casa do meu avô Charlie.

A energia sem fim dos meus familiares me impressina, mas sempre esqueço que não devo me comparar com vampiros. Afinal, eu era metade humana e tudo bem ficar sonolenta. Bocejei e pedi licença, voltando pra minha própria casa. Queria dar um cochilo na minha caminha.

Era noite quando acordei, acho que dormi demais, mas quando olhei pro relógio fiquei aliviada em saber que ainda estava cedo. Não sabia que horas Jacob ia chegar, mas já estava bem animada em vê-lo novamente. Com minha energia renovada, tomei um banho e procurei algo especial pra usar. Nada parecia bom pra vestir, ao invés de ficar chateada, vesti uma legging preta e um vestidinho preto básico. Tia Alice sempre me disse, quando não souber o que usar, preto sempre cai bem.

O tempo estava frio e úmido quando saí de casa, lembrando como o clima aqui era diferente do calor tropical da América do Sul. Mas não me importava, estava feliz de estar em casa.

Entrando na sala, tia Alice me recebeu usando um cardigan cinza. "É Lanvin!" suspirou animada. "Lembra?"

Sorri, "É, eu lembro." Em Paris, passamos horas na loja Lanvin.

Minha mãe passou por nós e tia Alice sorriu. "Se ao menos sua mãe tivesse algum senso de moda como você Renesmee."

Ela virou os olhos. "Eu deixo você me vestir todos os dias e nunca reclamei."

"Mas você não gosta," tia Alica protestou.

"Não, não gosto," minha mãe falou rindo.

Minha tia se voltou pra mim. "Ness, estou mexendo em todas as roupas que trouxemos da Europa e organizando seu guarda-roupa pra quando você começar o segundo grau. Quer se juntar a mim?"

"Oh, eu até iria, mas Jacob está pra vir aqui esta noite..."

Seus olhos ficaram vagos, e então ela balançou a cabeça. "Minha visão está turva, então ele deve está perto. Importa se eu continuar sem você?"

"Nem acredito que está me pedindo isso," brinquei.

Ela sorriu malandra. "Estava tentando ser gentil. Deixarei você decidir no final, é claro. Vamos marcar uma hora pra discutir sobre isso amanhã."

"Valeu."

A campanhia tocou e eu pulei. Tendo meus sentidos aguçados, não levava susto facilmente. Mas, estava ansiosa. Esperava que fosse Jacob.

Meu avô estava atendendo a porta quando fui ver quem era e meu coração deu cambalhotas de alegria. Jacob! Resisti a necessidade de correr e pular nos seus braços como fazia quando era uma garotinha. Fiquei surpresa em ver como ele estava lindo. Ele tinha trocado de roupa. Mais cedo ele estava usando um jeans e camisa. Agora, ele usava uma calça caqui e uma camisa azul.

"Você está...bem bonito, Jacob" cumprimentei com cautela. Será que ele tinha acabado de se encontrar com ela? Ele estava tão bem vestido assim porque estava num encontro?

Ele olhou pra mim e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse acordando de um sonho. "Não, Ness. Você que está. Linda. Nossa."

Dei de ombros, mas secretamente satisfeita. Queria ficar bonita pro Jacob e fiquei feliz que ele gostou. Ele me beijou no rosto e eu fiquei vermelha. Sem querer um som gutural saiu do fundo da minha garganta. Essa foi a primeira vez que corei desde que o vi, mas espero que não continue a acontecer com a frequencia de antes.

"Temos um monte de presentes pra você," falei, caminhando com ele pelo corredor. "Mãe, Pai, Jacob chegou!"

Eles apareceram num segundo, se juntando a nós como sempre faziam.

"Jacob, bom te ver de novo," Minha mãe falou carinhosa. "Querida, deixei todos os presentes e o álbum de fotos na biblioteca. Também deixei a lareira ascesa, já que está tão frio. Por que vocês dois não vão conversar por lá?"

"Vocês não vão com a gente?" perguntei, surpresa.

"Nós vamos caçar," Meu pai explicou. "Voltaremos em algumas horas."

"Oh." Pelos últimos seis meses meus pais e eu estivemos o tempo todo juntos. Comecei a sentir ansiedade pela falta deles, mas ao ver Jacob, me senti segura e mais calma.

Abracei e beijei meus pais quando saíram, e nós fomos até a biblioteca. A luz estava baixa com o calor da lareira. O ambiente parecia meio romântico e imediatamente imaginei como seira beijar Jacob de novo. Nos beijamos uma vez, mas fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa e foi tudo tão rápido. Fiquei vermelha de novo. Jacob nunca sentiria algo romântico por mim. Besteira minha pensar nisso.

Sentamos no sofá e dei uma olhada pra ele. "Presentes primeiro," anunciei, entregando uma dúzia de pequenos presentes que escolhi durante as minhas viagens, explicando cada um deles. Jacob ficou com um sorrisão no rosto o tempo todo

"Todos esses presentes são tão especiais Nessie, muito obrigado."

Respirei aliviada. "Que bom que gostou. Não tinha certeza se ia gostar ou não."

"Eu aprecio tudo o que você me dá."

Peguei o álbum de fotos. "Agora, você me permite algumas horas falando cada detalhe da minha viagem?" exagerei, claro, mas sempre contei tudo pro Jacob...exceto como me sinto em relação a ele.

Ele concordou prontamente e ajeitou-se na cadeira. "Mal posso esperar!"

Jacob parecia tão sincero que ri dele e soquei seu braço de brincadeira.

"Estava brincando. Não vai levar horas."

Ele sorriu. "Mas, sério, realmente quero ouvir cada detalhe da sua viagem."

Balancei a cabeça. "Você é sempre bonzinho comigo. Okay, vou te falar os melhores momentos e tentarei não te deixar entediado."

"Nessie, você nunca poderia me deixar entediado."

Eu ri e abri a primeira página do álbum. "'Tá bom, vai...", balbuciei.

Tirando minhas sandálias, subi os pés dobrando-os no sofá colocando o álbum no colo. Bati no espaço ao meu lado.

"Vem, senta mais perto pra você ver."

Jacob assentiu e chegou mais perto. Cauteloso, ele colocou seu braço ao meu redor, olhei e sorri pra ele, inclinei apoiando minhas costas no seu peito. Comecei a passar as páginas.

"Nossa primeira parada foi em Londres..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota da autora**: Agradeço a _ShynaMends_ e _GeezerWench_ por tornar esta fic melhor!

Também agradeço a todos vocês que estão acompanhando! Vocês são demais!

* * *

Jacob

"Hey, eu tenho essa foto," apontei pra uma que Nessie está no Centro de Visita do Monstro do Lago Ness.

"Minha mãe te enviou por e-mail?" Nessie perguntou, surpresa.

Balancei a cabeça concordando.

"Fico feliz que ela fez isso. Achei que ia ser engraçado, já que foi você quem me apelidou de Nessie. Minha mãe não ficou brava, e ela tinha acabado de se tornar vampira e pensou que você estava me chamando de Monstro do Lago Ness?"

Eu ri. "É, ela ficou."

O corpo dela mexeu contra o meu quando foi buscar um outro álbum de fotos. Quando viemos para a biblioteca, finalmente a sós, fiquei um pouco nervoso. Pensei se ia ficar estranho estar tão perto dela com essa atração que sinto. Este era um novo aspecto do meu relacionamento com Nessie que nunca tive que lidar antes. Mas, estar assim, junto dela é tão natural e completo. E pra Nessie, parecia completamente normal está sentada praticamente em cima do meu colo. Apesar de notar as curvas do seu corpo e no cheiro gostoso dela, não deixei que isso me distraísse. Eu realmente queria saber tudo da sua viagem. Quando ela estava fora, todos os dias imaginava o que ela estaria fazendo. Agora, finalmente vou descobrir.

As fotos que ela me mostrou contava a história de uma garota transformando-se em uma mulher. Haviam mudanças sutis na sua aparência e não era apenas por causa das roupas ou do lugar. Seu rosto ficou mais definido, seu cabelo mais longo, seus seios ainda maiores...Okay, não vou ficar pensando nesse tipo de coisa agora. Eu sou um cavalheiro. Pelo menos, esperava que fosse.

Nessie contou histórias de todos os lugares que ela visitou na Inglaterra e na França. Ela segurava a minha mão e também me mostrava, projetando seus pensamentos na minha mente, suas lembranças favoritas. Caramba, senti falta disso. Amo quando Nessie está dentro da minha cabeça.

Bateu uma preocupação quando vi os animais perigosos que ela encontrou na África. Fiquei um pouco triste, pois ela tinha vivido tudo isso e eu não estava ao seu lado. Pra ser sincero, fiquei um pouco intimidado enquanto ela mostrava as fotos e contava as histórias. Nessie tinha vivido uma vida de glamour nos últimos seis meses. Ela viu o mundo. E o mundo era todo dela, já que é uma Cullen. Eles são praticamente bilionários.

Depois de ver tudo isso, como ela poderia ser feliz vivendo comigo na reserva? A realidade bateu. Sim, mais do que qualquer coisa na vida, queria que Nessie ficasse comigo, vivesse comigo, na minha casa. Nessie estando lá, seria a nossa casa.

Agora, tudo o que conquistei enquanto ela estava fora parecia idiota. Trivial, comparado com um mundo de viagens e vantagens que tinha em ser uma Cullen.

As horas passaram muito rápido. Quando ela tentou esconder um bocejo, dei uma olhada pro relógio de parede e vi que já tinha passado da meia-noite. Nessie bocejou de novo

"Desculpa, acho que estou mais cansada do que pensei."

"Eu entendo. Posso te levar em casa se quiser."

Nessie deitou seu rosto contra o meu peito e respirou cansada. "A gente pode ficar aqui só mais um pouquinho?"

"Podemos sim."

Ainda a segurando em meus braços, inclinei até encostar na outra ponta do sofá. Ela aconchegou-se ainda mais, esticando as pernas. Só levou alguns minutos, e ela caiu no sono.

Agora que ela está de volta, aqui comigo, não posso deixar que minhas neuras atrapalhem. Estou feliz agora, com ela do meu lado. A felicidade tinha um novo nome. Era Renesmee.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A**: Agradeço a _GeezerWench_ e _ShynaMends,_ minhas betas maravilhosas!

* * *

Renesmee

Quando acordei, não sabia onde estava. Mas, estava segura e acolhida, senti braços ao meu redor, abraçando apertado. Fui sentando lentamente, esfreguando os olhos, e dei uma olhada no ambiente.

Jacob estava ao meu lado, sorrindo."Bom dia, dorminhoca."

Arregalei os olhos. "Já é de manhã? Não acredito que dormi! E você ficou? Nossa, desculpa!"

Ele continuou sorrindo. "Por mim, tudo bem. Você fica linda quando dorme."

Levantei de supetão e ri sem graça. "Duvido disso. Tem um tempinho pra tomar café antes de ir trabalhar? Posso fazer alguma coisa pra você."

"Agora você cozinha?" perguntou, impressionado.

"Não muito," dei de ombros. "Minha mãe ensinou algumas coisas quando a gente estava na Ilha de Esme."

Inclinei pegando a mão dele tentando puxar ele do sofá. "Vamos lá, garotão."

Ele não se mexeu um dedo sequer, apesar da minha força vampira. De início, fiquei confusa, pois consegui derrubar um leão de 300kg, então podia pelo menos puxar o Jacob, nem que fosse um pouquinho. Quando ele sorriu, notei que ele estava tentando me puxar pra ele e ficamos nessa guerrinha. Jacob estava flertando comigo? Não, não podia ser.

"Você quem sabe," ri e soltei a mão dele.

Caminhei até a porta e ouvi Jacob sair rapidinho do sofá vindo atrás de mim. Ele caminhava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração quente no meu pescoço. Parei antes das escadas, sentindo minha cabeça girar, não porque acabei de acordar, mas de desejo.

Senti Jacob pressionar seu corpo conta o meu, uma mão segurando minha cintura. Tremi ao toque. Desceu seu rosto e beijou minha bochecha, em seguida falou no meu ouvido.

"Senti muita saudade," sussurou suavemente. "Não me deixe de novo."

De repente, tio Jasper estava subindo as escadas e Jacob saiu de trás.

"Bom dia," cumprimentou, com um olhar divertido no rosto.

Fiquei mais vermelha do que nunca nessa vida. Se meu tio viu essa cena, então meu pai também vai ver e sabia que ele ia falar alguma coisa sobre isso. Claro que ele provavelmente já sabia que dormi a noite toda nos braços de Jacob. Eu conversava com meu pai sobre praticamente tudo...por que não queria discutir Jacob com ele?

Cambaleei descendo as escadas, não fiquei surpresa em ver meu pai sentado no balcão da cozinha. Disse bom dia pra ele com um beijo no rosto, como sempre fazia, só que mais cuidadosa.

"Sua mãe bloqueou a todos desde o momento que voltamos à Forks," falou rapidamente. "Vai me dizer por quê?"

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, mostrando eu e Jacob na biblioteca conversando e acordando em seus braços. Ele ficou tenso na hora, percebi que ainda não sabia. Nossa, vou agradecer a minha mãe mais tarde pela privacidade.

"Bom dia, Edward," Jacob cumprimentou, juntando-se a nós na cozinha, sentando no banco do balcão.

Tinha uma certa tensão no ar quando os dois olharam um pro outro. "Então, você quer panquecas ou omelete? Ou os dois?"

Jacob sorriu. "O que você quiser."

Decidi que ele provavelmente vai querer os dois, então rapidinho já comecei a preparar o café da manhã. Meu pai e Jacob estavam conversando sobre a viagem, mas sabia que o clima estava um pouco estranho entre eles. Estavam tentando ser educados.

Meu pai ficou com a gente enquanto comemos, o que era incomum, e Jacob elogiou bastante a minha comida, ele falava como se minhas panquecas de chocolate e omelete de cheddar fossem as melhores que ele já comeu na vida.

"Tenho que ir para a minha garagem, temos muito trabalho pra fazer," Jacob se desculpou quando tirou o seu prato. Levou até a pia, virou a torneira e começou a lavar. Foi um gesto tão bacana, eu sorri.

Desliguei a água. "Eu posso fazer isso," protestei.

"Oh," ele olhou pra mim como se não entendesse o que estava fazendo. "Obrigado, Ness."

Ele secou as mãos na toalha e deu uma olhada pro meu pai, que parecia estar lendo o jornal, e depois olhou pra mim. Era como se ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não falou.

"Eu te acompanho até a porta," ofereci. Não queria que ele fosse embora, mas sabia que tinha que ir. Provavelmente muita coisa tinha acontecido na vida dele enquanto estava fora.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, projetando meus pensamentos.

"Pena que a gente não teve a chance de conversar sobre ontem à noite. Quando vou te ver de novo?"

Ele inclinou e beijou meu rosto.

"Logo," sussurou.

Quase esqueci de respirar, Jacob apertou minha mão, então calmamente foi até sua moto. Fiquei olhando quando colocou seu capacete, acenou pra mim, e acelerou indo embora.

Voltei, me sentindo toda estranha por dentro, imaginando se devia fazer uma sessão de terapia emocional com o tio Jasper pra entender o que estava sentindo. Olhei pra frente, e vi meu pai nas escadas, encostado no corrimão.

"Nada de dormir junto, Renesmee. Sei que está se tornando uma mulher e Jacob é...um amigo...mas, por favor não faça isso novamente, peço que faça isso por mim."

"Por você?"

Meu pai repuxou a ponta do nariz."Você é minha filha. Não importa quantos anos se passem, sempre será o meu bebê. É difícil pra mim te ver amadurecer desse jeito...ver você se apaixonar."

Engasguei. "Eu não estou me apaixonando. Não é assim comigo e Jacob."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não é?"

"Não! Quer dizer...sim, realmente senti algo por ele quando era mais nova...e o amo, mas nós nunca podemos ficar juntos...ele não sente o mesmo por mim..."

Meu pai suspirou. "Perdoe-me, querida. Não quero interferir nessa área da sua vida. Quero respeitar sua privacidade. Mas, se precisar conversar comigo sobre isso, estou aqui pra você."

"Obrigada, pai."

Ele me abraçou. "Sua mãe e eu vamos com seus avós procurar casas em Port Townsend. Quer vir conosco?"

Eu considerei. Esperava ver Jacob ainda hoje e não queria ficar longe. E também, estava cansada da viagem.

"Acho que prefiro ficar," respondi.

Ele apertou meu ombro. "Aproveite seu dia. Seus tios e tias estarão aqui se precisar de algo."

De volta pra minha casa, tomei um longo banho, vesti uma calça e camisa de moleton, puxei meus cabelos compridos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Era gostoso estar em casa novamente, no meu quarto. Vi as fotos que estão na minha cabeceira. Peguei uma comigo e Jacob, sentei na cama.

Na foto, eu era uma menininha e estava sentada no colo dele. Nós dois estávamos rindo juntos com um sorrisão no rosto.

Em nenhum momento, ter o Jacob ao meu lado, foi estranho. Mas olhando pra foto, senti um pouco confusa. Ele tem sido um amigo e companheiro minha vida toda, e agora...estava pensando nele de um jeito diferente. Será que ele sempre ia me ver como essa garotinha da foto como meu pai via? Hoje, nas escadas, ele me tocou de um jeito que nunca fizera antes...se meu tio Jasper não tivesse interrompido, o que teria acontecido?

Não. Jacob tem namorada, lembrei pra mim mesma. Ou ao menos, ele estava saindo com alguém. Jacob é um homem. Eu não tenho experiência nenhuma, mesmo assim entendo que ele deve ter suas necessidades. Ficar longe foi provavelmente a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele. Agora que estava de volta, podia arruinar as coisas pra ele. Por mais que queira estar com ele, não podia monopolizá-lo. Talvez ele se sinta obrigado a me ver, então tenho que ser forte.

Tenho que estabelecer limites.

Preciso me manter ocupada pra não ficar distraída ou amuada pensando sobre Jacob. Não fazia nenhum sentido desfazer as malas, já que vamos nos mudar logo. E, pela primeira vez, não estava com vontade de ficar sozinha, então corri de volta pra casa principal procurando minha tia Alice.

Ela estava no seu quarto cercada por um monte de roupas por todos os lados.

"Sabia que viria!" ela gritou. Eu ri. Claro que sabia.

"Estas são as roupas que compramos em Paris?" perguntei, chocada com a quantidade.

"Tem mais lá embaixo. Estou mexendo nessas primeiro."

Considerando que nossa família não repetia roupas, era certeza dizer que no quarto tinha pelo menos uns 180 modelos de roupas diferentes. Tia Alice mostrou pra mim os modelos que montou até agora, imaginava se Jacob também ia gostar ou não. Quando era menina, de vez em quando brincava de _'fashion show'_ e Jacob aplaudia junto com todo mundo enquanto eu desfilava pela sala. Essa lembrança me fez sorrir. Sem chance fazer isso hoje em dia, é claro. Mas, apreciava a sua opinião. Quando será que vou vê-lo novamente?


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A**: Agradeço a _ShynaMends_ e _GeezerWench_ - são as melhores betas do mundo!

* * *

Jacob

Assim que cheguei na garagem, os caras me zoaram por causa do jeito que estava vestido. Tinha usado essas roupas pra impressionar Nessie, fiquei feliz que ela notou. Falei pros caras calarem a boca e olhei pra lista de reparos que precisava fazer no dia. Eu sou o chefe dessa oficina, tenho que estar aqui, mas procurei fazer os reparos que eram absolutamente necessários. Se eu terminasse a tempo, podia sair e voltar pra minha Nessie em menos de uma hora.

Assim que termnei de instalar o radiador do carro da Dona Atero, um Mercedes preto com janelas escurecidas parou na rua. Pertencia aos Cullens e meu coração pulou do meu peito. Era Nessie que veio me visitar?

Peguei um pano e rapidamente limpei minhas mãos. A janela desceu e vi que era Carlisle.

"'Tá tudo bem com a Nessie?" perguntei, preocupado.

"Ela está bem, Jacob," ele sorriu afetuoso. "Edward e Bella gostariam de conversar com você a sós. Teria algum tempo?"

Balancei a cabeça, concordando. "Onde eles estão?"

"Na casa do Charlie. Ele está trabalhando, mas Bella e Edward estão lá esperando por você. É o único local com mais privacidade, além da floresta."

"Ok, eu já vou."

Disse pro Seth que estava saindo por um momento e pulei na minha moto, a caminho da casa do Charlie.

Edward, Bella e eu finalmente vamos ter a tão aguardada conversa sobre mim e Nessie.

Exceto nos dias que se seguiram ao nascimento de Nessie, nós três nunca mais discutimos sobre o _imprinting._ Mas, eles entendiam do que se tratava. Edward podia ler a minha mente. Ele sabia a dimensão do meu compromisso e amor incondicional por Nessie. Eu era considerado como parte da família e podia ficar ficar com ela por quase todo o tempo. Agora que ela atingiu sua maturidade física as coisas iam ser diferentes. Por ser meu _imprint,_ era instintivo pra mim tornar-me naquilo que Nessie queria. Eu já fui o seu coleguinha pra brincar, amigo, confidente, mas as necessidades dela tinham mudado. Não tinha certeza se ela estava pronta, mas sabia que ela estava no limite, na necessidade de um companheiro. Nessie queria ser amada.

Já esperava que não ia ser nada fácil pra Edward e Bella lidar com essa transição, essa nova fase do _impriting._ Ao mesmo tempo que tudo parecia natural pra mim, também era meio complicado de lidar. Minha libido não existiu nos últimos sete anos. Nessie volta depois de seis meses fora, e meu desejo por ela começa a me consumir. Sinto meu corpo eletrizado, e quando ela me toca, é dificil me controlar. Fiquei desapontado pelo meu momento de fraqueza, no corredor, mas não resisti. Tinha que ficar perto dela e tocá-la quando pudesse.

"Obrigada por vir, Jake," Bella me recebeu quando abria a porta.

Concordei."Sem problemas. Queria conversar com você e Edward, mas não tinha certeza quando teria a chance de um pouco mais de privacidade."

Ela sorriu. "Eh, bom, espero que esta conversa não fique muito constrangedora."

Edward estava esperando no na sala e Bella sentou perto dele, e eu sentei numa cadeira na frente deles. Tenho que admitir, estou um pouco nervoso. Não eram só Bella e Edward. São os pais da mulher que amo.

"Só pra constar, estou bloqueando seus pensamentos."

Suspeitei que Bella estivesse fazendo isso, e estava agradecido. Balancei a cabeça, concordando em resposta.

"Nem sempre vou fazer isso, mas por agora...enquanto tudo estiver meio confuso, acho que você e Renesmee merecem um pouco de privacidade."

Edward fechou a cara. "É também pro meu bem. É muito, muito dificil pra mim ver Renesmee se tornando uma mulher."

"Ela sempre será uma menina pra você," refleti. "Entendo."

"Queremos ter uma conversa sobre o futuro," Bella explicou. "Renesmee contou pra você que estamos nos mudando, não contou?"

"Falou sim." Meu estômago apertou. Eles tinham intenção de ir pra algum outro lugar? "Pra Port Townsend, certo?"

Edward concordou."Ficaremos lá por apenas seis meses. Queremos que Renesmee vivencie o ensino médio, mas mentalmente e emocionalmente acreditamos que esteja pronta para a universidade. No outono, toda a família irá se mudar para New Hampshire."

"Nessie disse que quer fazer a faculdade em Seattle," desafiei.

"Queremos que ela vá para uma faculdade da Ivy League onde poderá ter um nível maior de exigência intelectual. Dartmouth é uma boa escolha pra ela."

"Ela quem deve escolher, não você."

Bella assistia tudo de perto e interveio antes que Edward e eu começássemos a discutir. "Renesmee não faz questão pra onde ela vai, Jake. Acho que ela só quer ficar em Seattle pra ficar perto de você."

"Isso é tão ruim assim?", expirei.

Ela sorriu. "Não. Mas, é sobre isso que queremos conversar com você. Queremos te convidar pra ir com a gente, se mudar para New Hampshire."

Quase engasguei. Não esperava este tipo de oferta.

"Sabemos como te machucou ficar longe da nossa filha."

Baixei a cabeça, olhando minhas mãos, querendo dizer qualquer desculpa, querendo dizer que não foi tão doloroso assim. Mas, foi. Foi insuportável.

"Muitas lembranças se foram de quando eu era humana, mas lembro muito bem da dor que senti quando fiquei longe de Edward..."

Edward ssuspirou. "E eu lembro como foi ficar separado de Bella. Não desejo isso pra ninguém, nem pra você Jacob." Ele sorriu, dando a entender que estava me provocando, e a tensão diminuiu, um pouco, mas diminuiu.

"Nós queremos que Renesmee escolha sua faculdade," Bella disse, olhando pra Edward, aparentemente nada está decidido quanto a Dartmouth. "Mas está na hora de sair de Washington. A família está aqui há muito tempo. E já que nós não vamos deixar Renesmee completamente sozinha, temos que fazer o que for melhor pra toda a família."

"Nós providenciaremos tudo o que precise," Edward acrescentou."Até pagar por seus estudos se quiser cursar."

Fechei a cara. "Não preciso do seu dinheiro."

"Não precisa decidir agora," Bella explicou. "Mas, por favor pense na nossa oferta. Vamos nos mudar no verão e gostaríamos que fosse com a gente."

"Contou pra Nessie sobre isso?"

"Não, ainda não mencionamos. Não queremos criar expectativas se houver a possibilidade de você não ir."

"Vou definitivamente pensar sobre isso," respondi. Sem sombra de dúvida, estarei em qualquer lugar que Nessie estiver, mas, por dentro, estava torcendo pra que ela escolhesse ficar em Seattle.

Um silêncio estranho pairou no ar, olhamos um pro outro. Bella olhou pro seu relógio.

"Bem, a gente vai indo. Vamos pra Port Townsend ver umas casas."

Estava surpreso por não mencionaram o fato que Nessie é uma mulher agora. Será que não sabiam que as coisas tinham mudado entre nós? Se não sabiam, tinha que mencionar.

"Espera. Tem uma coisa que quero dizer."

"Claro, o que é?"

"As coisas mudaram entre Nessie e eu. Estou amando ela de um jeito diferente."

Edward fez uma careta e Bella arregalou os olhos.

"Gostaria da permissão de vocês para tentar algo com Nessie, romanticamente."

Bella agarrou a mão de Edward e ele fechou seus olhos. Os dois pareciam estar em choque.

"Confiamos em você, Jake. Sabemos que a ama e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. Não consigo pensar em alguém melhor do que você para ficar com ela, de verdade..."

"Obrigado, Bells," interrompi.

"No entanto, Renesmee ainda é muito nova. Ela não está pronta pra este tipo de relacionamento."

"Eu acho que está," contrariei com cautela. Não ia discutir com Bella e Edward sobre isso. Eram os pais dela. É claro que se sentiriam mal sobre isso.

Edward finalmente abriu os olhos. Ele falou com uma calma controlada. "Não me importa se teve um _imprinting_ na minha filha ou não. Se tocar nela de forma inapropriada, acabo com você."

Bella exalou. "Edward," ela repreendeu. "Acalme-se."

"Não quero só namorar com Nessie. Quero me casar com ela."

"Jacob, não temos nada contra algo acontecer entre você e Renesmee, mas ainda é cedo. Confie na gente. Mesmo que ache difícil de acreditar nós a conhecemos melhor do que você."

Edward permanecia em silêncio, olhando frio pra mim. Bella continuava a falar pelos dois.

"Por favor, não diga a ela sobre o _imprint."_

Minha testa fechou. "Por quê, não? Ela merece saber."

"Ela merece ter uma escolha. Você quer que ela te ame por algum tipo de obrigação?"

Não tinha visto dessa maneira. É claro que quero que ela me ame. E não por achar que não tem alguma escolha.

"Nós queremos que ela escolha ficar com você. Acredito que é isso que vai acontencer. Mas, conhecendo ela, receio que ela vai se sentir pressionada se ela souber do _imprint._ Ela já te ama, Jacob, mas se esse amor vai se tornar em algo mais, ela vai ter que descobrir sozinha...sem nenhum tipo de expectativa sobre ela."

Respirei um pouco. "Você tem toda a razão."

"Se ela não te escolher, o que vai fazer?" Edward perguntou bem quieto.

Doeu pensar na possibilidade dela não me querer, mas sabia que mesmo que ela não queira, sempre estarei aqui pra ela.

"Aceitarei sua decisão," retruquei. "Continuarei a cuidar dela e protegê-la do jeito que puder."

Bella inclinou colocando uma mão no meu joelho. "Jake, acredite, nós não estamos tentando ficar no caminho. Só queremos o melhor pra Renesmee...e pra você."

"Então, se ela escolher ficar comigo, tenho a permissão de vocês?"

"Sim."

"Mas, vocês também disseram que Nessie não está pronta pra um relacionamento romântico."

"Não, ainda não."

"Então, quando? Como podem decidir quando ela estará preparada?"

Edward ficou mais relaxado. Eu acho, pois parou com seu olhar ameaçador pra mim.

"Renesmee tem vivido bastante protegida por todos," Edward falou. "Fico agradecido por isso, mas durante a nossa viagem, percebemos que ela precisa ser exposta a uma vida mais humana. Acreditamos que o ensino médio vai ser uma boa experiência. Ela vai ter que crescer de uma maneira que apenas a vida vai ensinar." Ele olhou pra Bella e ela o incentivou a continuar."Quando ela se formar em junho, você terá a minha permissão para se aproximar dela. Se ela não estiver interessada, deve respeitar sua decisão e sair fora. Mas, aconteça o que acontecer, não conte pra ela sobre o _imprinting_ até que ela lhe diga que o ama."

Particularmente não gostei do Edward me dizendo o que fazer, mas neste caso sabia que agia em função do bem-estar de Nessie. Esperar até que ela esteja realmente pronta, e com a permissão dos seus pais, sim, era a coisa certa a se fazer.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Bella repetiu.

"Ok."

Edward parecia aliviado. "Também gostaria de acrescentar que amigos não passam a noite juntos. Não faça mais isso, Jacob."

"É, tudo bem," murmurei.

Fiquei feliz de ter Nessie de volta na minha vida, mas fingir que quero apenas sua amizade, e nada mais, vai ser muito frustrante.


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A**: Desculpem-me por manter a fic refém! Muitas mudanças acontecendo na minha vida que desviaram a atenção merecida da fic. Também vou reescrever algumas coisas, mas espero em breve postar mais regularmente. Muito obrigada por ler! E também, agradecimentos a _GeezerWench_ por ser minha beta nesse capitulo.

**Recapitulando:** O relacionamento de Jacob e Renesmee mudou quando ela cresceu transofmando-se numa mulher. Ela ficou convencida que ele precisava ter sua própria vida longe dela (e ela precisava superar de seus sentimentos confusos por ele) e passou seis meses longe de Forks, conhecendo o mundo com sua família. Agora que voltou, já crescida, Jacob está se adaptando com os novos sentimentos por Renesmee. Bella e Edward não querem que ela saiba que é o _imprint_ de Jacob e pediram pra ele esperar até que ela se forme no ensino médio antes de dizer pra ela.

* * *

Renesmee

É o meu primeiro dia de aula. Minha família inteirinha, e Jacob, tinham vindo até a nossa casa em Port Townsend pra desejar sorte.

"Nervosa?" tio Emmett perguntou.

Dei uma olhada pra Jacob. "Um pouco."

Ele sorriu pra mim e imediatamente me senti melhor.

Desde que voltei pra Forks, Jacob e eu voltamos a ser melhores amigos. Ele vinha sempre aqui em casa, e até passou o Natal e o dia de Ano Novo junto com a gente. Na véspera de Ano Novo, a tribo fez uma festa, mas Jacob não me convidou. Fiquei muito mal com isso, mas não demonstrei. Fiquei surpresa, claro. Ele ainda não tinha me apresentado a sua namorada, nem mesmo mencionado dela ainda. Jacob ficou mais reservado, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Não gostava disso, mas não ia perguntar na cara dele pra conhecer sua namorada. Queria evitar esse encontro o máximo possivel

Jacob ajudou com a mudança pra Port Townsend. Nós dois demos uma volta pelo centro e jantamos numa pizzaria. Perguntei pra ele como era colégio, e ele me deu um monte de conselhos bacanas. Fizemos uma maratona de filmes com esse tema pra me preparar pro "drama", como Jacob falou. Assistimos 'Meninas Malvadas', "Atração Mortal', 'O Clube dos Cinco', e 'As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills'. Eu sempre me divirto com Jacob, espero que ele continue a vir ficar comigo, mesmo morando a algumas horas de distância.

A "história" que a gente ia contar pras pessoas em Port Townsend era que meu pai e eu somos irmãos gêmeos adotados pelo Dr. e Sra. Cullen. Minha mãe era Bella Masen, outra filha adotiva. Meu avô vai trabalhar temporariamente num hospital em Seattle. Tia Rosalie, tio Emmett, tia Alice e tio Jasper vão dividir o tempo entre Forks e Port Townsend e serão amigos da família.

"É um dia especial pra mamãe também," lembrei a todos. Todos da família já passaram pelo o segundo grau e pela faculdade pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes, e, desde que se tornou vampira, minha mãe ficou em casa tomando conta de mim. Também era a sua primeira vez, oficialmente, entre os humanos.

"Nervosa?" perguntei pra ela.

Ela sorriu. "Um pouquinho."

Estava na hora de ir e dei beijos e abraços em todos. Jacob era a última pessoa a dizer tchau. Senti um frio na barriga quando ele me puxava pra um abraço, me levantando do chão de um jeito que meus pés ficaram pendurados. A gente mal se tocava ultimamente, então apertei seu abraço com força, curtindo o momento.

"Se quiser fico aqui até você voltar da aula," ofereceu, me colocando no chão.

Meus olhos brilharam."Você pode?"

"Claro, quero saber tudo sobre seu primeiro dia de aula."

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, colocando minhas mãos nos seus ombros, baixando até minha altura para que pudesse beijar seu rosto. "Você é o melhor. Valeu!"

Meu avô levou eu e meus pais para a escola, e também nos acompanhou até a secretaria para dar entrada. O colégio já me assustou um pouco. As pessoas olhavam curiosas pra nós e cochichavam. Fui alertada que vampiros, mesmo híbrido como eu, são atraentes para os humanos. Mas, o instinto de sobrevivência logo ia bater e deixariam de incomodar a gente. Minha mãe disse que eu podia fazer novos amigos, se quisesse, mas também falou pra não ficar desapontada se as pessoas tivessem medo de se aproximar. Era meio engraçado pra mim ver que meus pais e eu parecemos ter a mesma idade agora. Quando olho pra eles, vejo minha mãe e meu pai, mas sabia que os outros viam apenas três jovens. Mesmo que não fizesse alguma amizade nova, sei que tenho eles aqui comigo, fico feliz.

Recebemos nossos horários e não fiquei muito surpresa que em todas as minhas aulas, ou meu pai, ou minha mãe estavam na mesma turma que eu. Meu tio Jasper provavelmente hackeou os dados da escola. Devia ficar chateada, mas esse monte de gente me olhando é tão incômodo, ainda bem que um deles estará por perto.

Minha primeira aula era Inglês, com minha mãe. A professora nos apresentou à turma como novas alunas e alguns riram quando ouviram o meu nome. Fiquei vermelha por ter chamado atenção e minha mãe pareceu um pouco triste. É um nome incomum...não tinha vergonha dele e não quero que minha mãe se sinta mal por ter me dado ele. Quando a gente estava indo sentar nos nossos lugares, sutilmente toquei minha mão na dela e projetei meus pensamentos.

"Gosto do meu nome, Mãe. Quem liga pros outros?"

Estava ansiosa pra estudar, mas desapontada que nenhuma das matérias dadas eram novas pra mim. De fato, era um pouco chato. As outras três aulas foram do mesmo jeito. Concluí então que estava no segundo grau mais pelo aspecto social do que educacional. Quando o sinal tocou, avisando a hora do almoço, virei pra uma garota sentada perto de mim e apresentei-me.

"Oi, sou Renesmee. Meus amigos me chamam de Nessie."

Seus olhos alargaram. "Ah, oi! Sou Natalie. Como está indo o seu primeiro dia?"

"Indo bem. Estou feliz por estar aqui."

Ela virou os olhos e sorriu. "Sério? Eu já estou pronta para me formar. Nossa, deve ser chato ser transferida logo no último ano. Você sente falta dos seus amigos?"

Concordei."Sinto, mas a gente mantém contato."

Outras duas garotas se juntaram a nós e Natalie nos apresentou. "Nessie, esta é Amber e Sarah."

"Ooooh, amei seus sapatos," Amber suspirou.

"Obrigada."

"Seu cabelo é tão bonito," Sarah acrescentou.

"Um, obrigada," falei.

Senti uma mão no meu cotovelo.

"Ness? Pronta pro almoço?"

As meninas olharam de um jeito, babando pra cima do meu pai.

"Hey, esse é meu irmão Edward. Edward, essas são Natalie, Amber e Sarah..."

Ele me puxou antes mesmo que terminasse de falar.

Amber pulou na nossa frente. "Por que vocês não vem comer na nossa mesa?"

Ela olhava pro meu pai como se quisesse servir ele pro almoço. Isso era tão estranho, lembrava daquela vez quando a garçonete ficou dando mole pro Jacob quando saímos pra jantar. Ele era...meu pai, pelo amor de Deus, por que ela ficaria olhando pra ele desse jeito?

"Não, obrigado," meu pai respondeu frio. "Vamos almoçar com minha namorada."

Ela fez beiço e tentei amenizar a resposta rude dele.

"Deixa pra próxima, então?"

Enquanto caminhamos pra cantina, dei uma olhada pra ele.

"O que foi aquilo?" sussurei.

"Não vai querer ser amiga dessas garotas," falou, provocando.

"Mas, por quê não?"

Minha mãe apareceu e deslizou sua mão pegando a do papai. Ele não respondeu minha pergunta até depois de ficarmos na fila, pegar nossas bandejas e achar um lugar no canto da cantina.

"Por quê, não?" repeti. "Elas pareciam ser legais."

"Você não sabe as coisas que estavam pensando," falou. "Não eram tão legais assim."

"Oh. 'Meninas Malvadas'?" perguntei, lembrando do filme que Jacob e eu assistimos.

"Mais ou menos isso," murmurou.

Minha mãe interveio. "Quer que eu bloqueie ele?" dando uma cutucada de brincadeira na costela dele. "Eu faço se me pedir."

"Não, Bella, nada disso," ele mandou, repreendendo-a.

Meus pais nunca falavam assim um com o outro. Odeio que fiquem desse jeito por minha causa.

Coloquei minha mão em cima da dele. "Confio em você, pai, mas não pode me protejer o tempo todo. Ninguém é perfeito."

"Não vou deixar essas meninas magoarem você," falou baixinho.

Tentei mudar o rumo da conversa. "E aí, Bella, gostando do seu primeiro dia de aula?"

Ela me deu um sorriso falso. "Amando!" respondeu exagerando na animação. "E, quanto a você, Ness?"

Eu ri, mas decidi ser honesta. "É meio chatinho. As matérias não são muito avançadas."

"Bom, você é um gênio igual ao seu pai," piscou. "É claro que são chatas."

Olhei meu pai de relance, ele estava encarando um grupo de garotos que estavam sentados numa mesa do outro lado da cantina. Chutei por debaixo da mesa, chamando sua atenção.

Levantei minhas sombrancelhas. "Por que diabos está dando seu olhar mortal pra esses caras?"

"Estão falando de você," explicou os fatos. "...e de Bella."

"Eles não vão com a nossa cara?" perguntei, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente.

Ele ficou carrancudo. "Ah, eles vão com a sua cara...até demais."

Eu entendia que como vampiros somos atraentes para os humanos. Todos da família são belíssimos. Mas, não esperava esse tipo de reação sobre mim.

"Pensamentos vís, um bando de pervertidos..." Meu pai resmungou baixinho.

Minha mãe suspirou."Acho que vamos ter que bloquear você, amor..."

"Eu estou bem," meu pai protestou.

"Você está a ponto de voar e atacar aqueles garotos. Não diria que isso é estar bem."

"Vou ficar bem."

Meus pais trocaram um olhar, se comunicanto de um jeito que não conseguia entender totalmente. Provavelmente minha mãe estava bloqueando ele e forçando-o a escutá-la. Depois de um minuto, o rosto dele suavizou.

"Me desculpe, querida." ele falou bem baixinho pra mim, o suficiente para que os humanos não ouvissem. "Vou tentar relaxar mais."

"Obrigada, Edward," respondi. Ele não gostava muito de me ouvir chamando-o de Edward, mesmo quando estávamos em público, mas sorri e ele sorriu de volta.

Minhas aulas da tarde foram tão sem-graça quanto as da manhã, mas muita gente falou comigo e meus pais não intevieram. Até apresentá-los pro pessoal, a maioria das pessoas parecia ignorar meus pais. Acho que ser metade humana fazia com que as pessoas se aproximassem mais.

Meu avô veio nos pegar e todo mundo, inclusive Jacob, estava esperando por nós quando voltamos pra casa.

"Quero ouvir cada detalhe!" minha tia Rosalie falou animada, pegando minha mão e me levando pra sala.

"Foi bacana," olhei Jacob de relance e sorri. Ele piscou.

"E?" meu tio Emmett perguntou.

"Edward quase massagrou uns garotos que estavam babando Renesmee," Mamãe falou dando uma risada.

Tio Emmett flexionou os músculos. "Quase massacrou? Vamos fazer de verdade."

"As aulas não foram muito interessantes," ignorei meu tio Emmett, sem ter certeza se estava brincando ou não. "Mas, os professores são legais."

"Fez algum amigo?" Minha vó perguntou.

"Falei com algumas garotas. Um rapaz pediu meu número e percebi que nem tenho um celular! Posso ter um?"

Jacob se levantou abruptamente. Surpresa, inclinei alcançando sua mão."Você não vai embora, vai?"

Ele sentou de volta. "Não."

"Acho que enviar mensagens é algo comum entre o pessoal da escola?" continuei. "Assim que a aula acabou, todo mundo pegou o seu."

Tia Rosalie concordou. "Definitivamente você tem que ter um."

"Não vai querer ser um clone desse pessoal," Jacob protestou. "Pra que ser igual a todo mundo?"

Dei de ombros. "É verdade, pra quem eu ia ligar?"

"Um celular não é uma má ideia," tia Rosalie encarou Jacob. "Se tiver alguma emergência, você precisa ligar pra gente."

"Ela nunca 'tá sozinha, então não seria um problema," Jacob contra-argumentou.

Tia Rosalie abriu a boca pra responder, mas eu fiquei de pé. Odiava quando esses dois discutiam.

"Estou morrendo de fome. Quer lanchar, Jacob?"

Todo mundo dispersou, Jacob e eu fomos pra cozinha. Era uma cozinha bem menor da que temos em Forks, mas minha avó estocou todas as coisas que eu gostava de comer. Mordi uma maçã, enquanto Jacob encheu a mão de cookies.

"Obrigada por ficar."

Jacob sorriu. "Não perderia esse dia por nada nesse mundo."

Virei meus olhos. "Eu não fui pro maternal, apesar que meu pai agiu como um bebê hoje. O que ficou fazendo?"

Ele encostou pra trás na cadeira. "Nada demais. Dei um cochilo, fui correr, depois outro cochilo."

Fechei a testa. "Desculpa pelo tédio. Quer fazer alguma coisa?"

"Claro. O que tem em mente?"

"A gente podia ir nadar?" A casa tinha uma piscina coberta aquecida. Era bem bacana.

Jacob fechou a sobrancelha. "Eh..."

Continuei pensando em alguma coisa e então abri um sorriso enorme. Mordi meus lábios.

"Por favor, Jacob. Por favor, por favor, por favor."

Ele sorriu cauteloso. "O que foi?"

"Me ensina a dirigir."

"Oh, Ness...eu só tenho a moto. Seu pai me mataria. Ele já pirou pra cima da Bella quando ela dirigiu uma."

"A gente pode pegar emprestado de alguém," insisti, pegando sua mão, trazendo comigo, saíndo da cozinha. "Não quero ser um clone, como falou, mas aprender a dirigir é um rito de passagem. Faz parte da experiência do segundo grau. Quer dizer, tecnicamente eu já tenho uma carteira de motorista, graças ao tio Jasper. "

"Pode usar meu Lamborghini," tia Alice ofereceu, quando passava pelo corredor.

Os olhos de Jacob brilharam."Sério?" então, ele fechou a sobrancelha e virou pra mim. "Bem, você provavelmente deve começar a aprender em algo menos potente."

Minha mãe apareceu, com chaves na mão. "Pegue o Volvo do Edward."

"Posso ver?" tio Emmett perguntou, seu braço ao redor da tia Rosalie.

Balançei a cabeça. "Você vai me zoar se eu errar."

"Prometo que não. Eu juro."

"De jeito nenhum."

"Use o cinto de segurança," ouvi meu pai gritar de outro cômodo.

Mamãe beijou meu rosto. "Divirta-se."

Eu e Jacob formos até a garagem e ele pediu as chaves."Deixa eu levar o carro pra algum lugar bom pra praticar...como um estacionamento vazio ou algo assim."

"Okay," concordei, entregando as chaves pra ele. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim, como sempre fazia, e entrou no carro.

A gente foi até os limites da cidade e encontramos um shopping center abandonado. Jacob deixou o carro no ponto-morto. "Pronta, Ness?"

Sorri apertando os dentes. "Você 'tá preocupado?"

Ele deu um sorriso desajeitado. "Não!"

"Você não tem medo que eu vá bater e matar nós dois?"

"Claro que não."

"Então o que foi?"

Ele soltou um grunido baixo. "Bem, acho que estou um pouquinho nervoso. Como posso te protejer se você vai estar dirigindo?"

"Okay, isso é muito legal da sua parte, mas você está começando a falar como o meu pai. Pare de tentar me proteger."

"Não consigo."

"Não consegue o que?"

"Não consigo deixar de te proteger. Eu nasci pra isso."

Parei e vagarosamente me virei para encarar Jacob. Olhei pra dentro dos olhos dele. "Hã?" perguntei, totalmente perdida.

Jacob me olhou por um momento, depois olhou pra baixo. "Deixa pra lá."

Ele saiu do carro rapidinho e abriu a porta pra mim. Ao entregar as chaves, ele sorriu. "Vamos lá!"

Um pouco distraída pelo seu sorriso, bati minhas mãos animada e peguei as chaves.

Entrei no carro, sentando na cadeira do motorista e olhei pro Jacob. Ele colocou seu cinto de segurança com movimentos totalmente exagerados. Ri muito da mímica que ele fez.

"Não acredito que ninguém nunca te ensinou a dirigir. Você tem uma família vidrada em carros, e seu melhor amigo é um mecânico," Jacob comentou, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu diriji um carrinho bate-bate num parque de diversão uma vez, isso conta?"

"Um, definitivamente não."

Jacob, muito claro e paciente, explicou como usar a embreagem, o freio e o acelerador. Levou um tempinho pra aprender como funcionavam as coisas, mas não muito tempo depois, nós deixamos o estacionamento e eu estava dirigindo na rua.

"Ness, você é mesmo um gênio," Jacob disse maravilhado. "Não conheço ninguém que tenha aprendido a dirigir um carro tão rápido, e num carro não automático."

"Tive um bom professor," falei, com um sorriso estampado.

Ele devolveu o sorriso, mas tinha uma certa tristeza no seu olhar, e não tinha a menor ideia do porquê. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele ficou alerta e a tristeza desapareceu.

"Você conhece as regras básicas da estrada?" perguntou, olhando pra frente. Ele apontou um sinal. "Por exemplo, um sinal de PARE significa, PARE!."

Enfiei o pé no freio, ainda bem não tinha nenhum carro atrás. "Opa, foi mal!"


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A**: Agradeço às minhas betas _ShynaMends_ and _GeezerWench!_

**Nota da Tradutora: **Gente, a autora verseseven mandou outro recadinho pra nós admiradores da sua fic. confiram ;D

_Thank you so much for the translation of reviews! Please tell every THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! I love my Portuguese reading friends!_

**Muito obrigada por traduzir os reviews! Por favor, diga todo o OBRIGADO do mundo por lerem e mandarem seus reviews! Eu amo meus leitores da fic em português!**

* * *

Jacob

Para a minha tristeza, Nessie acabou ganhando um celular. Eu realmente esperava que ela não fosse ficar recebendo ligações ou mensagens de algum garoto. Meu estômago revirou de ciúmes somente com a ideia. Mas, saber que Edward estava de olho nela, dava um certo alívio. E Nessie sempre me ligava quando a gente não podia se ver. Então, não foi de todo mal.

Eu estava tentando respeitar a vontade de Bella e Edward, mantendo o acordo de como interagir com Nessie, mas é muito difícil ficar apenas na amizade. Tudo nela me deixava excitado - o jeito como ela andava, como ela mordiscava sua boca quando queria muito alguma coisa, o impulso dela de pegar a minha mão ou sorrir pra mim quando queria ter certeza sobre algma coisa. Eu queria beijá-la, enfiar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, fazê-la gemer de prazer. Oh, as coisas que faria pra fazê-la feliz...

Não podia pensar nessas coisas quando estava com Nessie. Eu sou um cavalheiro e sempre me comportei bem. No entanto, naquelas noites solitárias, longe dela, sabendo que não tinha Edward nenhum pra ler minha mente, era impossível resistir ao meu desejo por ela.

Edward disse que não podemos mais ficar juntos à noite, então quando eu vou visitá-la sempre fico até uma certa hora. Nessie tinha que ir pra escola, descansar, acordar mais cedo. Apesar de sempre nos falar todos os dias pelo telefone, não podia ficar sem vê-la por mais de dois dias. Não queria sufocá-la, então às vezes eu ia até Port Townsend, e ficava no estacionamento, apenas pra vê-la um pouquinho na saída da escola. Sabendo que eu estava na área, Edward ficava mais um pouco e conversava com Nessie sobre alguma coisa, somente pra me dar mais tempo pra vê-la, mais do que alguns poucos segundos, tudo isso sem ela saber.

Nessie parecia feliz com a escola. Ela estava fazendo novas amizades e tinha entrado pra o time de matemática. Edward deixava Nessie dirigir pra escola toda manhã e ela estava adorando. As semanas passavam, e eu ansiava pra que junho chegasse logo. Não tenho a menor ideia se Nessie me vê como um amigo da família ou algo a mais, mas isso não vai me impedir de tentar conquistá-la. Sou capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa, até sua rejeição, qualquer coisa pra ficar com ela.

Numa sexta feira de tarde, no comecinho de março, estava inquieto esperando o sábado chegar pra poder visitar Nessie em Port Townsend. Decidi ir hoje. Se Nessie estivesse livre, o que eu esperava, nós poderíamos passar a noite de sexta juntos, dormiria na floresta e então teríamos o dia todo no sábado. Depois de juntar umas roupas na mochila, fechei a casa e peguei minha moto.

Cheguei logo depois que o sol se pôs. Enquanto aproximava da casa, vi que estava tudo escuro, imaginava se tinha alguém em casa. Ansioso pra ver Nessie, toquei a campanhia.

Emmett atendeu a porta. "Hey, Jake," ele me cumprimentou de boa. "Ness está na cozinha, eu acho."

"Valeu," deixei minha mochila num canto, o capacete por trás da porta e tirei a minha jaqueta.

"Bom te ver por aqui, cara. Todo mundo saiu e eu quero passar um tempinho sozinho com a Rosalie, mas não podemos com a garota em casa, se é que você 'tá me entendendo." Ele deu uma piscada. "Se importa de ficar por aqui um tempinho? A gente volta antes da meia noite."

"Um, claro, sem problema," respondi, casualmente. "Leve o tempo que for necessário." Tentei esconder minha animação.

Ficar sozinho com Nessie era coisa rara. Sua família era muito próxima e sempre tinha alguém por perto. Apreciava qualquer tempinho que a gente tivesse só pra nós dois, apesar de tentar evitar esses momentos, pois não confiava em mim quando estava sozinho com ela.

Emmett desapareceu e fui até a cozinha. A casa era bem menor do que a de Forks, mas ainda sim era uma danada de uma mansão comparada com a minha. As luzes da cozinha estavam desligadas, mas ouvi uns barulhos de alguém pulando na piscina. Seguindo o som, fui até os fundos da casa onde tinha a piscina coberta.

Nessie estava lá. Ela estava nadando de uma ponta a outra. Parei por um momento, adimirado. Quando ela parou pra descansar, ela olhou pra cima e me viu.

"Jacob!" ela falou animada. Meu coração perdeu umas batidas. Ela estava feliz em me ver.

Pulando pra fora da piscina, ela correu até mim. Meu queixo caiu quando a vi, meus olhos devorando seu corpo. Ela estava usando a porra de um biquíni. Era um modelo simples, mas ainda sim...gotas d'água caíam dos seus seios, da sua barriguinha firminha e suas pernas perfeitas imploravam para serem tocadas.

Nessie jogou seus braços ao meu redor, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. "Você, aqui?!" exclamou.

Continuei parado, minhas mãos ao lado do corpo. Sem chance que vou tocar nela. Não vou conseguir me controlar.

Percebendo que não tinha me mexido, Nessie deu passo pra trás. "Oh, desculpa!" falou agarrando uma toalha e cobrindo o seu corpo. "Te molhei todo."

Ela abriu um sorriso pra mim. "Você veio mais cedo! Todo mundo saiu pra caçar. Menos meu tios, Emmet e Rosalie estão por aqui."

Continuei quieto lembrando de como instalar a transmissão de um motor, tudo pra evitar uma ereção.

"Jacob?" ela chamou quando viu que não falei nada.

Voltei do meu torpor. "Um, bem, na verdade, eles saíram. Emmett falou que ele e a Rosalie precisavam dar uma voltinha por algumas horas."

Nessie riu. "A gente sabe bem o que isso quer dizer, não é?"

Ela sabia? Nessie sabia sobre sexo?

Ri nervoso. "Pois é..."

"Quer vir nadar comigo? Posso pegar um calção do meu tio Emmett..."

"Um, não acho que..."

Nessie já tinha saído. "Volto rapidinho!"

Ela voltou dentro de um minuto, jogando o calção pra mim. "Tem um banheiro atrás de você."

Balançei a cabeça, concordando, e cambaleei até o banheiro pra me trocar.

Nessie já estava na água quando voltei.

"Olha a bomba!" gritei, correndo e pulando direto na piscina, jogando água pra todos os lados.

Ela riu. Era o meu barulhinho favorito.

A piscina só tinha 1,80m de profundidade, então era fácil pra mim ficar em pé, enquanto Nessie flutuava na minha frente. Tentei focar nos seus olhos, ao invés do seu corpo delicioso na água.

"Estou tão feliz em te ver," compartilhou."Não achei que viria hoje."

Sorri. "Senti sua falta, então decidi vir mais cedo. Ainda bem que estava em casa. Achei que podia estar em um encontro, ou algo assim."

Admito. Estava pescando alguma informação dela e queria saber a sua reação.

Nessie virou os olhos. "Eu num encontro? Ah, com certeza. Meu pai não deixa nenhum garoto se aproximar de mim. Falou que ele é o único homem na minha vida até eu me formar."

"Ah, foi?"

Ela balançou a cabeça."Mas, o que ele não sabe é que tem um outro cara."

Meu corpo ficou tenso. "Quem?"

Nessie nadou na minha direção e envolvendo seus braços no meu pescoço. "Você."

"Eu?"

Ela me olhou curiosa por um momento. "É, você."

Congelei. "Nessie...eu..."

Ela segurou meus ombros, tentando me dar um caldo.

"Você é como se fosse meu outro pai."

Apesar de não ser tão forte pra me afundar, o fiz do mesmo jeito. Quando subi, em vez de olhar pra Nessie, nadei pra ponta da piscina. Meu coração totalmente despedaçado.

"Nessie, não quero ser a porra de uma figura paterna pra você."

Ouvi ela nadando até mim e senti um leve toque no meu ombro. "Foi uma brincadeira," explicou se desculpando. "É que, vocês dois me protegem tanto...foi isso que quis dizer."

Virei pra encará-la. Prometi a Bella e Edward que não diria nada sobre meus sentimentos por ela, mas não prometi nada sobre perguntar pra ela como se sente sobre mim.

"Eu sou só um amigo?" sussurei.

"Você é mais do que um amigo," ela respondeu. "É o meu Jacob."

Nessie se aproximou, colocando sua mão no meu rosto. Ela projetou toda a felicidade, e excitação que sentiu quando percebeu que eu a estava observando na piscina. Então, ela aproximou mais um pouco, fechando os olhos, tocando sua sua boca na minha.

Isto já acontecera antes, quando ela estava prestes a se tornar uma mulher, despendindo-se de mim. Mas, aquele beijo, apesar de glorioso, foi rápido e casto. Este beijo era diferente. Seu lábios permaneceram aqui, tremendo contra os meus. Eu fiquei alí, na água, em choque.

Nessie estava me beijando. De novo!


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A**: Agradeço às minhas betas maravilhosas _GeezerWench_ and _ShynaMends!_

* * *

Jacob

Nessie abriu os olhos, surpresa. "Não acredito que fiz isso," soluçou assustada.

Saíndo do meu transe, puxei ela contra mim. Não ia deixar escapar fácil.

"Eu gostei," falei baixinho, encostando minha testa contra a dela.

"Gostou?" perguntou surpresa.

Concordei balançando a cabeça e aproximei mais um pouco. Pausei por um breve segundo, apreciando o momento. Então, gentilmente, beijei ela novamente. Um pequeno suspiro saiu de seus lábios, e quando eles se separaram um pouco, aprofundei o beijo e seus braços subiram se fechando ao redor da minha nuca.

Ela tem um sabor tão gostoso, melhor do que jamais poderia imaginar. Os beijos que se seguiram eram cheios de paixão, mas vagarosos e macios. Era como se nós fôssemos as duas únicas pessoas no planeta. Com minha cabeça girando de desejo, tive que finalmente parar um pouco antes que minhas mãos começassem a agir.

Nessie estava sem ar, e quando olhei pra ela, parecia surpresa e...vulnerável. Ela parecia uma menina e até mesmo um pouco assustada. Meu instinto protetor falou mais alto e comecei a achar que talvez Bella e Edward estivessem certos. Talvez Nessie ainda não estivesse pronta pra isso.

"Isso não 'tá certo," murmurei, tirando seus braços da minha nuca, e dando uma distância entre nós na água

"Não está certo?" ela repetiu.

"Me desculpa por ter te beijado, Ness," desculpei-me.

"Eu te beijei primeiro," ela argumentou.

"Eu tirei vantagem de você."

"Não fiz nada que não quisesse."

Como podia me explicar sem que ela soubesse dos meus sentimentos? Era impossível. Por um momento, ficamos parados nos olhando, e pude ver uma mistura de emoções estampadas no seu rosto. Finalmente, ela falou.

"Eu sinto muito por ter te beijado," ela falou. "Prometo que isso não vai acontecer de novo."

Fiquei surpreso. Eu não disse que nunca mais queria beijá-la. Só que o momento não é agora.

"Somos amigos," ela continuou. "Sempre seremos amigos. Esqueça que isso aconteceu."

Fiquei pasmo com a maturidade e certeza que ela falou. Ela não estava impllicando ou chateada. Estava determinada.

"Você já jantou?" perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Vamos pra cidade e comer uma comida chinesa."

Nessie saiu da piscina usando sua velocidade de vampiro, enrolou-se na toalha e desapareceu.

Também saí da piscina, troquei de roupa e fui pra sala esperar por ela. Dez minutos depois Nessie voltou. Ela estava linda, usando uma vestido solto de cor roxa, meia-calça preta e botas preta. Impressionava como ela parecia mais madura e crescida. Pra ser sincero, até mais velha que Bella.

"Seu cabelo está molhado e 'tá frio lá fora," falou, jogando uma toalha pra mim.

"Obrigado," eu disse, esfregando a toalha pra ver se secava mais.

Nessie abriu o armário da sala e tirou seu casaco. Corri pra ajudá-la a colocar.

"Você está muito bonita, Ness," elogiei. "Toda crescida e tudo."

Ela não olhava pra mim. "Obrigada," respondeu educadamente, mas com certa distância na voz.

Talvez ela estivesse mesmo chateada comigo. Respirei fundo. Mas, ela sorriu me entregando as chaves do Volvo de Edward e me pedindo pra dirigir. Foi um gesto simples, mas deixou claro pra mim que ela não estava segurando nenhum rancor ou algo assim.

Nessie foi me falando como chegar no único restaurante chinês da cidade, na rua 3. Estava bem cheio, mas é uma sexta-feira à noite, e tínhamos que esperar pra pegar um lugar. Por mim, pediria a comida pra viagem, mas Nessie estava sorridente e parecia estar gostando de sair de casa e ver gente.

Ela acenou para uns adultos, acho que provavelmente eram seus professores, e ela me apresentou pra uma garota chamada Sarah que estava com seus pais.

Então, um grupo de adolescentes chegou no lugar e quando eles viram Nessie correram pra falar com ela. Na verdade, eles tentaram me deixar de fora, mas me mantive perto ao seu lado. Quase coloquei um braço ao seu redor, mas achei melhor não.

Esses caras acabaram de chegar de um jogo de basquete da escola e estavam animados falando da partida final. Um cara de cabelo loiro e um outro alto estavam tentando chamar a atenção de Nessie e comecei a ficar meio enciumado quando ela não me apresentou pra eles, mas ela deixou que conversassem com ela enquanto me ignoravam. Fiquei aliviado quando a garçonete finalmente chamou a nossa mesa.

"Você é a popular da escola," comentei, um pouco emburrado, abrindo o menu.

"Tanto faz," falou. "É uma escola pequena. Todo mundo conhece todo mundo."

"Quem eram aqueles dois ali?" perguntei.

"Craig e Eric. Estão na minha turma de Química."

"Eles gostam de você."

"Que bom," falou. "Ao menos alguém gosta."

Caramba, não esperava essa resposta.

"Eu gosto de você."

Ela suspirou. "Mas não do jeito que aqueles caras gostam."

"Não."

Claro que não gostava dela do mesmo jeito. Aqueles fedelhos eram movidos a hormônios. Meu amor por ela era profundo, puro, verdadero e incondicional.

Dei uma olhada pra Nessie, mas não consegui ler o seu rosto. Isso me preocupou, pois ela sempre foi muito transparente comigo. Beijar ela na piscina realmente fudeu com tudo entre nós.

Desesperadamente, esperava conseguir reparar o dano.


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A**: Uma semana depois do último capítulo publicado, me mudei a uns 6,000 kilômetros da minha casa pra uma região remota do mundo. Achei que iria me inspirar a escrever, mas não tem sido assim. No entanto, esta história precisa de um final e preciso de inpiração. Então...fiquem de olho nas atualizações. Prometo terminar Strange Currencies em breve! Obrigada por lerem!

* * *

Renesmee

Admito. Estava flertando com Craig e Eric no restaurante. Queria que Jacob visse que outros garotos me queriam, mesmo que ele não.

Quando voltei da viagem, tinha convencido a mim mesma que não sentia atração por Jacob. Ele era um amigo de longa data da família. Meu melhor amigo. Nada mais. E que eu gostava de passar o tempo com ele. Só isso.

Mas foi bobagem minha achar que podia passar por cima dos meus sentimentos facilmente. Talvez porque estivesse cercada por adolescentes cheios de hormônios na escola, mas não conseguia tirar Jacob da minha cabeça...ou do meu coração.

Eu não sinto só uma atração por ele. Eu amo o Jacob.

Às vezes, sinto com se ele fosse mais importante pra mim do que meus pais, mas sei que o amo de um jeito diferente. Meu mundo girava em torno de suas visitas a Port Townsend. Quando ele não está comigo, me sinto arredia e incompleta.

Não tenho certeza se minha mãe ainda bloqueia meus pensamentos do meu pai, e não tenho vergonha de como me sinto, mas tentava agir normalmente quando Jacob estava por perto. Não queria ser pega admirando seu corpo delicioso ou ser vista corando toda vez que ele me tocava, o que ultimamente não acontece tanto assim. Toda noite eu sonho com ele e às vezes sinto uns arrepios na barriga, sinto as sensações mais gloriosas correr por todo o meu corpo.

Minha atração física por Jacob definitivamente está começando a ser uma distração. Se ele está por perto, eu quero tocá-lo. Então, uma noite quando estava nadando e meus pensamentos estavam todos nele, de repente, do nada, ele apareceu aqui em casa, foi meio que o ponto chave.

É claro que, Jacob sempre me tratou como uma amiga e nada mais, e acho que ele nunca me considerou romanticamente falando. Mas, por quanto tempo eu ia segurar esse desejo sem fazer coisa alguma? Sinto como se fosse explodir se não agir de alguma forma.

Eu dei o primeiro passo.

Eu beijei Jacob na piscina. Fui com tudo. E, nossa, foi melhor do que esperava. Ele me beijou também, e por um momento tive a sensação de que ele me queria também. Isso me assustou um pouco. Será que meus sonhos iam virar realidade? Será que eu era tão sortuda assim?

Mas então, Jacob se fechou. E aí, caiu a ficha.

Não podia negar o fato de que eu tinha algum tipo de poder sobre Jacob. Não sei o porquê, mas ele sempre fazia tudo o que eu queria. Ele faz de tudo pra me fazer feliz. E aqui estava ele, me beijando de volta por eu ter iniciado, e então se desculpando, quando na verdade tudo foi minha culpa.

Ao beijá-lo, estava me aproveitando dele. Raramente Jacob negava alguma coisa pra mim. Eu estava abusando da nossa amizade por causa dos meus sentimentos. Não posso fazer isso. Não posso manipular ele. Quero que ele seja meu de todas as formas, mas não posso forçá-lo a me amar. Na verdade, ele não me quer do mesmo jeito. Como poderia? Eu devo ter algum tipo de feitiço meio vampírico sobre ele pra fasciná-lo do mesmo efeito que minha mãe ficou sobre meu pai.

Fiquei séria, mas meu coração ainda em agonia. Por que Jacob não podia me amar? Por que acha que me beijar é tão errado? Não sou boa o suficiente? É por causa da namorada dele?

Paquerar com Eric e Craig foi bobabem, não tenho interesse nenhum nesses dois, mas por dentro fiquei satisfeita quando Jacob reconheceu que eles gostavam de mim.

"Ao menos alguém gosta," falei seca.

"Eu gosto de você." Jacob sempre tentando me proteger e fazendo me sentir segura.

Suspirei. "Mas não do jeito que aqueles caras gostam."

"Não."

Nossa, por um acaso Jacob queria me matar do coração alí mesmo no restaurante? O 'não' dele foi como um soco no estômago. Nunca senti tanta dor assim na minha vida inteira.

'Tava difícil de respirar, mas dei um jeito de segurar a onda durante o jantar. Não falamos mais nada durante a noite toda e a volta pra casa foi quieta também. Quando chegamos, depois de estacionar, parei Jacob na frente de casa.

"Acho melhor você ir," falei baixo. Nunca na minha vida pedi pro Jacob ir embora.

A dor estava evidente nos seus olhos. "Nessie, me desculpa. Queria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes..."

"Para," interrompi, levantando uma mão. "Passei do limite essa noite e eu que te peço desculpas. Acho que vai ser melhor se a gente não se ver por um tempo."

"Não, não posso fazer isso," protestou, pegando a minha mão. "Vai ficar tudo tranquilo, prometo."

"Jacob, eu me sinto muito envergonhada pra ficar perto de você, ok? Sei o que você realmente sente sobre mim. É difícil de aceitar. Preciso de um tempo."

Ele deu um passo pra trás e congelou. "Você sabe como me sinto?"

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, me recusando a olhar pra ele novamente. "É bem óbvio."

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, sentindo a tensão ficar cada vez mais pesada. Jacob parecia paralizado em choque.

"Não tinha a menor ideia que você sabia" ele finalmente falou.

"Acho que sempre soube."

Jacob deu um passo em minha direção, mas recuou.

"A gente ainda pode ser amigo?" perguntou suave.

Meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. "A gente sempre vai ser amigo."


	21. Chapter 21

**Jacob**

Mas que porra foi essa?

Sentei nas escadas enquanto Nessie entrou e fechou a porta. Não posso deixar ela sozinha. Tenho que esperar até Emmett e Rosalie voltarem pra que eu possa ir embora. Mesmo assim, vai ser difícil.

Ela sabia? Tinha esperança que Nessie sentisse a conexão entre nós mas não tinha a menor ideia que ela soubesse que eu a amo. Ela é muito atenta, sempre percebendo as pessoas e prestando atenção. Até que faz sentido. E, eu sou doido por ela, ela é meu sol, tudo no meu universo gira em torno dela, então é claro que ela ia perceber logo. Não tinha jeito de esconder.

O momento que ela se despediu ficou repetindo e repetindo na minha cabeça. Nessie estava muito envergonhada de ficar perto de mim. Era difícil pra ela aceitar meus sentimentos.

Não foi uma reijeição total, mas também não foi como se ela recebesse meu amor com braços abertos. Talvez se eu explicasse melhor sobre como o _imprint_ funciona seria mais fácil pra ela? Duvido. Acho que seria ainda mais difícil de lidar.

Fiel a sua palavra, Emmett e Rosalie voltaram por volta da meia noite. Me despedi deles, subi na minha moto e saí fora. Em vez de seguir leste, fui pra o norte. Quando cheguei, joguei minha moto no lado da estrada e comecei a correr pela floresta. Em poucos segundos, transformei em lobo.

Sam estava fazendo patrulha e assim que me ouviu, ficou preocupado.

"Você está bem, Jake? Cadê você?"

Meus pensamentos estavam confusos e só conseguia ver o rosto de Nessie.

"Nessie está em perigo? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?"

Não respondi.

"Onde você está? Vou chamar os caras e vamos aí."

"Me deixe em paz," comandei.

Como eu sou o Alpha, ele é obrigado a obedecer. Os pensamentos de Sam sumiram e fui deixado a sós com a minha frustração.

Desmaiei dentro da floresta. Horas se passaram e ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando.

"Jacob, Jacob?"

Abri meus olhos e vi Bella e Edward parados diante de mim. Ignorei.

"Está machucado?" Edward perguntou. Ele não fazia ideia.

"Eu sei o que está pensando, mas não, não contei nada pra ela. Ela já sabia, e quer um tempo."

"Jacob, deve ser um mal-entendido," Edward falou.

"O que está acontecendo?" Bella ordenou.

"Me deixa em paz, cacete."

"Bella, vamos embora."

Sua teimosia não diminuiu depois que se tornou vampira. "Não vou pra lugar nenhum! Jacob precisa de nós!"

"Explico depois. Temos que ir pra casa."

"Renesmee se machucou?" Bella tremeu.

Por mais que ela se importasse comigo, a possibilidade de Renesmee ter se ferido de alguma forma era motivação mais do que o suficiente pra que saísse correndo pela floresta, obedecendo meu pedido de me deixar sozinho.

**Renesmee**

Estava chorando na minha cama quando minha tia Rosalie voou pra dentro do meu quarto, derrubando a porta

"O que aquele cachorro fez com você?" falou mandona.

Com meus olhos cheios d'água, olhei pra cima e a vi junto com tio Emmet em cima de mim. Bastava eu dizer uma palavra e os dois sairíam correndo, caçaríam Jacob e mataríam ele na hora. Sem precisar falar nada.

"Nada," solucei.

Minha tia Rosalie sentou na ponta da cama. "Você nunca chorou tanto assim, Ness. O que aconteceu?"

Engoli seco. "Eu o amo, mas ele não me ama!" lamentei.

Meu tio Emmett ficou surpreso, e visivelmente relaxou. "Um, vou deixar as garotas a sós pra conversar," disse, dando licença e saindo.

Minha tia Rosalie me puxou pro seu abraço e começou a acarinhar meus cabelos.

"Querida, fala pra mim o que aconteceu," implorou.

Pela próxima hora, confessei como meus sentimentos por Jacob foram evoluindo. Contei pra ela coisas que nem meus pais sabiam e ela escutou tudo sem me interromper. Eu e tia Rosalie sempre fomos mais próximas. Ela era como uma segunda mãe pra mim. Cansada de tanto chorar, acabei caíndo no sono deitada nos braços dela.

Estava só quando acordei. Fiquei agradecida por isso. Me senti um pouco melhor depois de dizer pra alguém tudo o que estava sentindo. Sabia que tia Rosalie não gostava do Jacob, mas sei que ela me ama e escutaria tudo sem me julgar. Foi o que fez. Mas, acima de tudo, me sentia muito mal e espero que não dure por muito tempo. Uma pessoa não aguenta ficar com o coração partido por muito tempo.

Minha mãe estava em casa quando finalmente saí do meu quarto. Não me preocupei em tomar banho. Só vesti uma calça moletom, uma blusa, e deixei meu cabelo solto, mesmo bagunçado do jeito que estava.

"A gente precisa conversar," Minha mãe falou.

Resmunguei. "Tia Rosalie contou pra você?"

"Não. Nós encontramos o Jake."

"Encontrou ele? Onde?"

"Na floresta, quando estávamos caçando."

"E por que ele estava lá?"

"É por isso que precisamos conversar."

Fechei meus olhos."Por favor, mãe. Não dá pra falar sobre isso, ok?"

"Achei que gostaria de saber que houve um mal-entendido."

"Ah, não, não teve. Jacob deixou bem claro."

"Como ele deixou isso claro?"

"Bom, eu o beijei e ele disse que era errado."

Ela meio que abriu um sorriso irônico. "Você que beijou ele? Ele deve ter adorado isso."

"Mãe!" corei.

"Desculpe, por favor continue."

"A gente realmente tem que falar sobre isso? Cadê o papai?"

"Ele foi pra Forks hoje."

"Você chegou a ir com ele?" meus pais sempre estavam juntos. Eles eram inseparáveis.

"Achamos que você ia ficar mais a vontade se ele não estivesse aqui pra a gente conversar."

"Você podia simplesmente bloquear ele," argumentei.

"Bem, também foi pro bem dele. Quero te contar uma história sobre algo que aconteceu entre seu pai, Jacob e eu antes de você nascer."

Fiquei sem ar.

"Vem," direcionou. "Vamos sentar e conversar."

Aconcheguei ao lado dela no sofá e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ela enroscou seus braços ao meu redor. Pensei em como a amo. Mesmo aparentando a mesma idade, ele sempre será a minha mamãe.

"Alguns dias depois do meu aniversário de 18 anos, seu pai decidiu me deixar. Ele disse que não me queria mais. Fiquei arrasada."

Engasguei e olhei pra ela. "Impossível! Ele nunca faria isso!"

Ela fechou a cara. "Ele fez. E por muitos meses, me fechei completamente. Mas então, Jacob me salvou. Ele foi capaz de me ajudar quando ninguém podia."

Minha mãe falou pra mim como o seu calor e carinho por ela a trouxeram de volta a vida. Ela contou como foi quando descobriu que ele podia se transformar em um lobo e como ele e o bando salvaram a sua vida quando um vampiro nômade tentaram matá-la e meu pai não estava lá pra protegê-la.

Ela me contou quando meu pai achou que ela estava morta e ele foi até os Volturi pedindo para morrer, mas então minha mãe e tia Alice foram até a Itália e o salvaram. Ela contou sobre James e Victoria e do exército de vampiros recém-nascidos. "Jacob e o bando arriscaram suas vidas para salvar a minha. Ele lutou ao lado do seus avós e tios."

Tremi. Não tinha ideia que Jacob arriscou sua própria vida ou que já matou algum vampiro. Lembro quando os Volturi vieram desafiar a minha família e como Jacob se manteve alí, do lado, pronto pra me manter segura.

Minha mãe continuou a contar a sua história, confessando como ela partiu o coração de Jacob, como ele desapareceu por muitas semanas, mas ele veio no casamento dela. Ele era um amigo fiel, sempre ao seu lado, até no dia que eu nasci. Ele sempre foi leal e protetor de toda a família.

"Por que está me contanto isso?" perguntei, limpando uma lágrima do meu rosto. Sua história fez com que o amasse ainda mais, e doeu muito, pois sei que nunca vou ficar com ele.

"Nós temos uma família incomum e uma vida incomum," ela falou. " E sobrenatural, não é?"

Concordei.

"Jacob não se sentia ligado a mim por achar que eu era bonita ou interessante. Todas essas coisas aconteceram por causa de você."

"De mim?" estava confusa.

"Ele estava esperando por você, mesmo que ainda não soubesse. O destino juntou vocês dois. Vocês têm uma conexão sobrenatural."

"Mas, ele não me ama," lamentei. "Ele tem uma...namorada."

Senti o corpo da minha mãe enrijecer. "Namorada? Quem te falou isso?"

Meu corpo tremeu ao lembrar. "Eu vi os dois juntos...antes da viagem. Foi por isso que eu queria viajar...não estava aguentando..."

Doía tanto que caí em prantos novamente.

Minha mãe esfregou minhas costas. "Shh...não chore, Renesmee. Houve um mal-entendido."

"Não, não houve. Eu vi os dois juntos."

"Olha pra mim, meu amor," ela mandou, colocando sua mão no meu rosto, levantando minha cabeça

"Existe apenas uma mulher na vida do Jacob."

Eu mal pude falar. "Quem?" sussurei, apavorada de finalmente saber quem é, de finalmente saber a verdade.

"Você."


	22. Chapter 22

**Jacob**

Me recusei a levantar da floresta. Ocasionalmente meus irmãos apareciam em meus pensamentos, mas eles não me incomodavam, no entanto, sinto que estão preocupados comigo. Horas e horas se passaram e então ouvi eles falarem o nome dela. Renesmee.

A neblina de dor se abriu e dei um pulo em alerta.

"Não devemos falar com o Jake."

"Não acha que ele vai querer saber?"

"Falem comigo," mandei. "O que aconteceu?"

"Billy conversou com Charlie. Ness está doente. Ela está na casa dos Cullen em Forks."

Eu já estava rumo ao sul. "Por que ela estava lá e não Port Townsend?"

"Eu não sei, cara. Alguma coisa sobre o doutor ter o equipamento médico adequado por lá..."

O quão rápido eu podia correr? Eu fui cruzando pelo Olympic National Park. Mantive em contato com meus irmãos que tinham atravessado pelo território dos Cullen, mas Edward não disse nada pra eles.

Era tarde da noite quando finalmente cheguei. O bando se juntou a mim quando estava dentro de um raio de uns dez quilômetros e me seguiram até a casa. Uma vez lá, decidi voltar pra forma humana, e peguei uma troca de roupa por trás da floresta e rapidamente me vesti. Meu estômago se contorceu de nervosismo enquanto me aproximava da casa. Não podia perder Nessie. Se ela realmente está doente, não sei o que fazer.

Edward estava na sala. Ele parecia está esperando por mim.

"Onde ela está?" perguntei.

"Renesmee está com Bella. Ela está bem."

"Preciso vê-la."

"Gostaria de conversar com você primeiro, Jacob."

"Depois. Nessie está lá em cima?"

"Não, ela não está aqui."

"Como é?" perguntei confuso...já começando a ficar irritado.

"Eu tive que mentir. Foi a única maneira, sabia que viria."

"Não me venha com essa, Edward. Diga o que aconteceu, cacete."

"Houve um mal entendido entre vocês dois. Precisamos conversar."

Meu corpo ficou tenso. "Nessie deixou bem claro como se sente. E eu aceitei a sua decisão. Não vou sumir da vida dela, mas também não vou ficar muito por perto."

"Sente-se, Jacob."

"Não."

"Menti pra trazer você. Veio até aqui...não quer ouvir o que tenho pra dizer?"

Me virei pra ir embora, e Edward continuou.

"Nessie ama você."

Parei de andar. "Ela me ama como um amigo. Nada mais."

"Eu tenho que discordar de você. Por favor, sente-se e vamos esclarecer logo este mal-entendido."

Conhecendo Edward, ele não ia parar enquanto não ouvir o que tem a dizer, me joguei sentando em uma das cadeiras.

"Tudo bem, fale."

"Apesar de não saber ao certo o que aconteceu entre você e Renesmee na sexta à noite, sei que minha filha está apaixonada por você. Há meses."

Fiquei em choque. Nessie apaixonada por mim? Isso é possível?

"Bella tenta bloquear os pensamentos dela, mas nem sempre está atenta e quando tenho uma brecha do que está na mente da minha filha, ela está pensando em você. E...hm," seu rosto fica tenso. "Definitivamente ela pensa em você mais do que um amigo."

"Se isso é verdade, então por que me rejeitou se ela sabe como eu me sinto?"

"As mulheres são um mistério, Jacob. Você sabe disso. Mesmo podendo ler mentes, ainda não compreendo o porquê algumas pessoas pensam do jeito que pensam. Não quero invadir totalmente a privacidade de Renesmee, mas eu lhe digo que por muitos, muitos meses ela está convencida que você tem uma namorada _Quileute._ Ela diz que viu vocês dois juntos."

Minha boca caiu. "Você sabe que isso não é verdade! Nunca tive ninguém no meu coração além de Nessie?"

"Algo poderia ter dado essa ideia pra ela?"

Comecei a caçar as informações na minha cabeça, tentando pensar em algum momento que estive perto de qualquer mulher. Não consegui achar nada.

"Renesmee disse à Bella que você saiu em um encontro com Seth e umas garotas. E que depois, tarde da noite, ela viu as mesmas perto de sua casa. Ela disse que você estava todo em cima dela."

Lembrei. Agora a ficha caiu. "Aquela era...uma garota qualquer." Mal lembro o nome dela. "Ela tinha torcido o tornozelo. Eu estava ajudando a sair do carro. Só isso."

Edward exalou. "Parece que minha filha herdou minha tendência de se precipitar. Ela provavelmente nunca tinha visto você com outra mulher antes e isso a confundiu."

"Isso faz tanto tempo! Meses atrás! Por quê Nessie nunca falou nada pra mim?"

"Foi a razão pela qual ela queria viajar. Não sei como ela conseguiu esconder isso de mim, mas escondeu."

Fiquei, literalmente, sem fala. Sabia que Nessie era mais nova na época, mas como podia pensar que ia querer ficar com alguém se não ela? Senti minha cabeça começar a girar.

"Talvez eu e Bella estivéssemos errados pedindo pra você esperar. Sinceramente acreditamos que esta foi a melhor escolha na época. Quando encontramos você na floresta e vimos as condições que ela estava, sabia que não podia deixar esse desentendimento explodir fora de proporção. Não queremos que nenhum dos dois sofra. Queremos que sejam felizes."

Por um breve momento lembrei quando Sam achou Bella na floresta, na época que Edward a deixou. Apesar de ter consciência que ele não é muito animado em saber dos meus sentimentos por Nessie, Edward sabe como é a dor de ficar longe do amor de sua vida.

"Nessie me ama?" de repente me senti como um menino, vulnerável e carente.

Edward balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Ama, mas não vou dizer nada além disso. Sejá lá o que houve que tenha feito você entender o contrário, foi um mal-entendido."

Meus pensamentos estão consumidos por Nessie. "Quando Bella disse que viu as condições que ela estava, o que quis dizer?"

"Ela chorou até dormir nos braços de Rosalie. Seu coração está partido. Ela acha que você não a ama."

Pulei do meu assento. "Que absurdo! Como ela pode pensar assim?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Não se esqueça de que ela pensa que você esconde uma namorada."

"O que estava escondendo foi como eu me sinto, e não uma namorada. Que ridículo."

"Bem, parece que Renesmee acredita que você não a ama e você acha que ela que não te ama. Foi um terrível desentendimento."

A esperança começou a crescer dentro de mim. Parecia que nem tudo está perdido. Eu tenho a chance de amar a minha Nessie e dela me amar.

"Por que está me ajudando?" perguntei desconfiado.

Edward sorriu."Não tenho nada contra você, Jacob. Acredite ou não, gosto de você. Sei que ama minha filha e sei que cuidará dela. Só que é difícil pra mim como pai vê-la junto com alguém. Nunca estarei preparado para vê-la crescer. Quando for pai, você vai entender."

Olhei pela janela. "Preciso falar com ela, preciso explicar..."

"Bella já está fazendo isso. Eventualmente, você e Renesmee conversarão, mas pode relaxar por agora. Tentamos ser delicados e não revelamos muito pra ela. Ela agora sabe que você não tem uma namorada e que é a única mulher na sua vida. O resto vocês dois terão que resolver sozinhos."

"Não sei o que dizer," respirei. "Obrigado."

"Cuide dela, Jacob. Cuide dela."


	23. Chapter 23

**Renesmee**

"Só existe uma mulher na vida do Jacob," minha mãe me contou.

"Quem?"

"Você."

"Eu?" engasguei.

"Mas, eu vi..."

"Eu sei que viu alguma coisa, mas não foi que pensou. Acredite em mim. Sem sombra de dúvida, você é a única mulher que ele pensa."

Soltei a respiração. "Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha entendido tudo errado. Jacob pode até me amar...sei que temos uma conexão...mas não podemos ficar juntos. Mãe, não sou uma _Quileute."_

"E isso é importante?" ela perguntou.

"Sou metade vampira - sou o inimigo deles."

"Alguma vez Jacob te tratou como se fosse uma inimiga?"

"É claro que não, mas..."

"A gente não escolhe por quem vamos nos apaixonar...o amor não tem limites. Se você e Jake foram feitos pra ficar juntos, não importa se você é metade humana e metade vampira, e ele um lobo. Nós somos criaturas sobrenaturais...por que não teríamos um amor sobrenatural?"

"Então, ontem à noite...quando disse pro Jacob que entendia como ele se sente sobre mim? Eu estava errada?"

Minha mãe concordou. "Tenho certeza que estava."

Resmunguei. "Eu baguncei tudo! Fui tão idiota com ele!"

Ela deu um sorriso suave. "Ele pode lidar com isso. Tenho que confessar uma coisa. Seu pai foi até ele pra conversar e esclarecer as coisas."

Arregalei os olhos e fiquei vermelha. "Ele foi?"

Ela sorriu compreensiva. "Ele vai ser discreto. Seu pai apenas vai contar pro Jacob o suficiente pra acalmar as coisas. Eventualmente vocês dois vão precisar conversar."

"Mesmo assim, eu 'tô muito envergonhada. Não dá nem pra olhar pra ele."

"O amor nunca falha. Sempre proteje, sempre confia, sempre tem esperança, sempre preserva."

"Mãe, isso é da Bíblia?"

"Garota esperta."

Nós conversamos mais um pouco, até tia Rosalie se juntar à nos e exigir que eu deixasse ela desembaraçar meu cabelo. Nós três começamos um clube da luluzinha, enquanto perguntava a elas como souberam que estavam apaixonadas. Elas me fizeram rir quando ouvi as bobeiras que meu pai e o tio Emmett fizeram em nome do amor.

É claro que eu pensava somente no Jacob. Estava ansiosa pra vê-lo, mas hesitante em falar com ele. Como a gente ia ao menos começar uma conversa sobre "nós dois"? No domingo de manhã, algumas horas depois que meu pai chegou em casa, recebi uma mensagem de texto do Jacob. Meu coração pulou do meu peito enquanto lia.

Tudo bem com você?

Tudo. E com você?

Sinto sua falta.

Sorri. Sentia falta dele também. A gente pode fingir que essa sexta-feira nunca aconteceu?

Podemos sim, mas a gente precisa conversar.

Senti um frio na barriga. Estava muito sem graça de falar com ele sobre esse mal-entendido.

A gente vai. Mas, agora não.

Um minuto se passou antes do Jacob responder. Okay.

Soube na hora que ele não ficou muito feliz, mas ele não ia me pressionar sabendo que era isso que eu queria.

Também sinto saudade. Respondi.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: Pessoal, este foi o mais recente capítulo publicado pela nossa autora querida verveseven. Vamos aguardar o próximo e torcer por nosso final feliz Jake e Ness. =]

Um abração pra todos os leitores e até o próximo capítulo!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nota da Autora:** Sem desculpas por ficar sem atualizar. Me desculpem._

_Agradeço à **Mayra Anyway **por traduzir **Strange Currencies **em português! Ela é muito bacana!_

_E também, agradeço a vocês leitores por serem pacientes. Mais capítulos virão!_

**Nota da Tradutora**: Ela voltou! =D

* * *

O "mal-entendido" que aconteceu entre mim e Jacob foi na sexta à noite. Era domingo de manhã, e minha mãe já tinha conversado comigo, e meu pai conversado com o Jacob, e tudo tinha sido resolvido. Mais ou menos. Ainda precisávamos conversar, mas, pelos menos o drama já tinha passado. Depois de nossa troca de mensagens, quando disse pra ele que também sentia sua falta, não soube mais de Jacob. Fiquei andando de quarto em quarto na nossa casa em Port Townsed, olhando pelas janelas, inquieta. Será que ele estava chateado comigo por não me sentir pronta pra conversar com ele sobre a confusão? Fiquei feliz por saber que ele nunca teve uma namorada, mas me sentia uma idiota por acreditar que ela tinha existido. Eu era realmente a única mulher na vida de Jacob?

Meu pai estava tocando piano e sentei ao seu lado no banco. Ele sorriu e piscou pra mim, começamos a tocar o nosso dueto favorito - _Flight of the Bumblebee_. Quando terminou, eu estava rindo. Meu pai sempre sabia soube como me animar. Quando olhei pra cima, Jacob estava lá, olhando pra gente na frente da sala!

Por reflexo, segurei o braço do meu pai, pra que não me jogasse pra cima de Jacob.

"Desculpe, não quis interromper," Jacob acenou, dando um leve sorriso. "Por favor, continuem."

Pensei que ficaria nervosa quando visse o Jacob novamente, depois que me comportei tão mal e pedi um tempo pra ele, mas não foi nada disso. Com Jacob, sempre me senti feliz e protegida. Mesmo assim, foi muito legal perceber que não havia nenhuma sensação estranha entre a gente quando sorrimos um pro outro. Me perguntava se meu tio Jasper estava nos influenciando, mas lembrei que estava fora da cidade com tia Alice.

Fiquei feliz que Jacob veio me ver tão rápido, que ele não estava me ignorando. Meu pai me animou tocando piano, mas ter Jacob aqui fez tudo parecer certo de novo.

Toquei mais outro dueto com meu pai e Jacob ficou perto da gente, vendo tudo como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante que já tinha visto. Ele sempre me dava completa atenção, não importa o que eu estivesse fazendo. Ele sempre foi assim minha vida toda, mas agora...sua atenção me deixava nervosa e muito vermelha.

Minha mãe sugeriu pra gente ir ao cinema, e incluiu Jacob no convite. Fiquei feliz que ele aceitou ir junto, mas surpresa quando meu pai o encorajou a sentar na frente do carro com ele, ao invés da minha mãe.

Depois de comprar os ingressos, procuramos um lugar e eu sentei perto de Jacob, separados pelo descanço de braço. Quando as luzes foram se apagando, ele levantou o encosto e sentou mais perto de mim, colocando seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Ele me olhou como se pedisse, 'Tudo bem?' e eu sorri tímida permitindo.

Jacob olhava pra mim em vez do filme. Meu pai parecia uma estátua, ele não sorria, e nem franzia, mas conheço ele e senti que algo estava errado. Minha mãe parecia um pouco incomodada também, mas ela sorria tranquila pra mim.

Eu sempre fico com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Acho que é tal pai, tal filha. Estávamos correndo algum perito? Minha mente começou imediatamente a pensar nos Volturi. Seria a tentação de tantos humanos em volta? Meus pais eram as pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço, não só fisicamente, mas também em caráter e integridade. No entanto, eles ainda sim batalhavam contra seus desejos vampirescos.

Jacob olhava pra mim curioso, com um olhar de preocupação. Ele sentia minha tensão? É inegável que temos uma conexão. Ele sempre sabia quando algo estava errado.

Não queria deixar ele preocupado, então deitei minha mão na dele e o encorajei a assistir o filme comigo. Ele piscou pra mim e seu olhar se voltou para a tela.

Jacob manteve seu braço ao meu redor quando deixamos o cinema, e sentou no banco de trás comigo quando voltamos pra casa. Não queria que ele fosse embora. Era tão bom ter ele tão pertinho de mim. Nos últimos meses ele esteve tão hesitante em me tocar, mas agora que a barreira tinha sido quebrada. Estávamos de volta ao nomral, mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente.

Meus pais entraram em casa, mas me demorei um pouco com Jacob. Nós não dissemos nada, mas havia uma eletricidade entre nós. Sentia meu estômago tremer de nervosismo e meu rosto vermelho de calor. Jacob inclinou pra mim e deu um beijo no meu rosto. Pensei que ia desmaiar. Ele perguntou bem baixinho no meu ouvido.

"Vem pra reserva no _Spring Break_?"

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** _Spring Break_, ou _Semana do saco-cheio_, é um recesso escolar americano que acontece no mês de março. Uma semana de folga dos estudos, famosa pelos excessos...ou seja, é bem um 'carnaval' pros colegiais e universitários. ;D

Até a próxima, gente!


End file.
